Advanced Amusement Club
by TheKey4427
Summary: The infamous Amusement Club and The Student Council have planned to enjoy their time of youth in the newly opened Co-ed Nanamori High School. New students have come to join this group of friends; from chocolate obsessed girls to ice cold girls. Join them in their trip to graduation with several bad jokes and lots of fun, romance and stuff. T for cursing and semi-explicit content.
1. The Day Before Today

**Missed me? Of course you did. Anyway, welcome to this sequel of "The Arrival of Cupid"! Let's cut the chase:**

**T for sexual innuendos, cursing and semi-adult scenery. Thanks for the people who submitted their OC's, both winners and losers. I'm not mentioning them, they already know if they won or not.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

_"Do you really have to go?" I asked my dear friend, with her luggage in hand. "Why?"_

_"Look, it's my dad." She said as sad like me. "If I could I would bring you with me."_

_"Put me in your luggage then!" I said, feeling them tears filling up my eyes._

_"Don't cry." She said and hugged me. "It's not a goodbye."_

_"Don't say those cliches to me!" I yelled, letting the tears roll out. "I know them already!"_

_"Hey, we can talk." She said. "Skype and stuff, y'know?"_

_"But it's not the same..." I said._

_"Christy!" I heard her sister yell near the entrance to the gate for their plane._

_"I'll miss you a lot!" She said and hugged me harder._

_"I'll miss you too!" I said and kept on sobbing. But soon, the space in my arms disappeared as I saw a blurry girl walk away, into the hallway to the plane._

_That was the last time I saw Cupid in person._

* * *

The sun rose from the horizon, light spreading around the city of Takaoka. People woke up to enjoy the last day of the spring vacations.

In a certain street, inside a certain department complex, in the apartment numbered 302, there was an alarm clock with the numbers 07:00 echoing through the little place. A groan came from a covered body in a futon, who later took out a slim arm and turned off the alarm clock.

"Fuckin' training..." A female voice swore. The girl took the covers from her and threw them away. Her black hair was made a mess, her deep blue eyes soggily looked around the room, and her clothing, which consisted of pajama shorts and a t-shirt, showed clear hints of her being lazy.

Typical of Christine Simmons.

"I gotta wake up Yui..." She said and stood up. She walked to the wall besides and threw a few punches. Seconds later, same amount of punches were heard. "She's awake..." For you to be confused no more, here is a quick explanation. Christine lives as neighbor of Yui Funami, she is 16 years old, as most of her friends. And yes, she is training the waking up for when starting classes.

"Breakfast time..." Chris said and walked to the fridge. Inside of it there was plenty food, which was odd to happen, for she had no job whatsoever and her only financial income was from her sister, who works at a cafe as waitress and has a secret side job, and father, who is roaming the world. But its something. "Nah... Maybe later..."

_Meanwhile, on the other room..._

Yui Funami, 17 years old, lied down on her futon looking at the ceiling, thinking on what happened on early times. A little weird stuff happened, like a little party on Chris' place recently. But her mind was focused on a single thing.

Days ago before the Ikeda left to a trip to Tokyo, she and Chizuru had a discussion. A heavy one. Those two can't imagine being without the other, but just can cope with the other. It's complicated. Yep, they are a couple. Happened time ago thanks to Chris' help, but it was mostly natural.

Anyway, she was feeling a little mad at herself. It was a discussion like them all, Chizuru needs time to do things and Yui wants to be with her. She acknowledges that Chizuru is busy with her little summer-time part-time job, but sometimes a little Kyoko gets into her and she becomes negligent. Yui rolled on the bed, ending with her face on the pillow.

"_I should apologize..._" Yui thought. "_I mean, I was the one who started it..._" She felt bad. It was their fifth argument in the past 3 months. And starting from 3 months ago since it was that time when the two... Kinda like 'started from zero' for the second time. Their relationship was a firm building, but in a not so stable area apparently.

"What time is it?" She said and looked at the clock. 7:08. "It's still early... Breakfast with the others is at 8..." Yui sighed and stood up. "Shower..."

_*Knock knock knock*_

Yui looked at the door in the distance. She walked to the little screen device in a nearby table and, once she turned it on, she saw her neighbor with a towel.

"_Can I join?_" She said through the intercom. Yui just placed the screen down and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

The sun rose up higher into the sky. In a certain restaurant in the hearth of the city, a certain blonde sat down with a purplette in a table at the exterior part of said restaurant. Toshino Kyoko looked up in the sky as an airplane passed by closely while her girlfriend Ayano Sugiura looked at her magazine, both girls 17 years old.

"Is it landing?" Kyoko asked with her sunglasses on.

"It looks like." Ayano said eyeing the airplane. "It's really near, so yeah. Might as well be."

"Cool." Kyoko said. "And what if it crashes?"

"If it does, a lot of people will die." Ayano said. "Naturally. Why are you thinking in that?"

"Just saying..." Kyoko said and took off her sunglasses and looked at her girlfriend. "What time is it?"

"Its... Three past eight." Ayano said looking at her wrist watch.

"Ugh... I told you not to come so early!" Kyoko said. "I could have had 3 more minutes on my work."

"Kyoko, the deadline is in two weeks and you have 17 pages to go." Ayano said. "You can do it and have time to kill."

"But I'm on a rampage!" Kyoko said. "Yesterday I did four pages straight!"

"You need to cool down, sweetheart." Ayano said. Kyoko pouted and looked away. And when doing it, she noticed red and pink heads.

"Hey, Akari and Chinatsu are here." Kyoko said. Ayano looked there and waved at the girls.

Kyoko is currently working in her original manga, plus a side-work of her still going doujinshi of Mirakurun. Ayano is in a temporal hiatus on a lookout for her work. She is 'still so young'.

"Good morning!" Akari said, taking a seat besides the blonde. Akari has been looking for ways to become more popular, but the closest thing to her wasn't her liking... And at the short age of 16, like Chinatsu, it's wasn't a good idea.

"How long you have been waiting for us?" Chinatsu asked, sitting in front of Akari and besides Ayano. Chinatsu, on the other hand, has been doing nothing. That's it.

"Not much. Like 3 minutes." Ayano said. "How are you two doing?"

"I'm good." Ayano said.

"I'm super good!" Kyoko said.

"And how is the manga going?" Akari asked. Ayano rolled her eyes.

"I am going well. But thanks to this breakfast, I couldn't get working." Kyoko said. "If I had the day, I would have finished it by 4."

"Ohh, you work fast." Chinatsu said.

"I mean 4 in the morning." Kyoko said. The two girls laughed at Kyoko, as if she had said a poor joke.

"Hey, girls!" A voice behind said. The group turned around and saw the infamous Sakurako with Himawari behind, 16 years both. The blonde has been living out of the profit Himawari made. From living in her house to just buying little stuff with her money. Chris had said before that she is a leech. And apparently, Himawari is a masochist.

"Hello!" The group said and the two sat down.

"Hey, don't start yet!" Another voice said, being Chris herself with Yui besides, this time with Chris wearing glasses with thick frame like the ones Akari gave her long time ago. No lens graduation whatsoever, hipster-like. Plus her clothes... 100% hipster and stuff.

"Hey! Where are the albinos?" Sakurako asked.

"Both still in Tokyo." Yui said a little down and sat down. "But they'll arrive soon." Both Chitose and Chizuru traveled to Tokyo for tourism, but also to see if there was a job of their taste.

"In six hours, I guess." Chris said. "How nice. Being all together having breakfast."

"Let's just wait for Vampire-san to fuck it up." Sakurako said and looked up. "Hey, a plane!"

"Shut up." Chris said. "I thought you had dropped it years ago."

"You still bite people." Sakurako said and turned to Akari. "Amirite?" Akari looked away with a faint blush.

"Hey, stop arguing." Ayano said. "We are here to have breakfast. We can later argue."

"Right." Himawari said. "Let's just order and eat." She smiled to the group and took her menu.

"But Hiro hasn't arrived." Chris said.

"Who said that?" Suddenly, Hiro appeared from behind Chris and took out from her face her glasses. Hiro herself is having fun in her designing clothing hobby and, most recently, modeling for a friend of a friend of hers.

"Ha. Ha. Funny much." Chris said sarcastically. "Gimme my glasses."

"Why they don't have eye correction?" Hiro asked and sat down besides her, handing them to the girl.

"Because I'm not blind." Chris said. "Why aren't you a lesbian so I can punch you properly?" This last part she said it in a whisper. And yes, Hiro is the only one in the group who isn't gay, so a lot of teasing is given to her. Well, the 'isn't gay' part is still uncertain.

"She needs them to see that she is a hipster." Sakurako teased her.

"Would you shut up?" Chris was started to get annoyed, a vein popped out her forehead. (Anime style) "You, better than no one, knows how fucking much I hate hipsters."

"Calm down." Akari said with a innocent vibe coming from her. "Let's just enjoy this stress-less moment with our friends."

"She is right." Ayano said. "Let's have breakfast."

"Yeah!" Hiro said. "Bacon pancakes!"

And so, the group decided to enjoy the last breakfast before school.

* * *

_"Look, sweetie. This is a heavy decision." My father said, worried but ready for anything._

_"I have already told you, I'm 100% sure." I said holding a knot in the throat. It is a really big decision. But I have to do it. More want than have, but yeah._

_"We can cancel the tickets if you feel insecure." I think he is the insecure one._

_"Papa, please stop it." I said and looked at him a little irritated. He sighed deeply, sign of his resignation._

_"Well... Another exchange wouldn't be bad." He said. "Plus, y'know Japanese quite good now, so I guess you will take no time in getting used to it."_

_"Thank the anime." I said, making him laugh slightly._

_"Yeah, sure. And all those classes what?" I giggled. "Just go and make your bags, sweetie." He said and shook my hair. I threw me into him and hugged him quick before running upstairs and making my luggage._

* * *

It has been a nice vacation. Nothing happened that really affected the group of friends, so it was a nice spring.

But soon, the night came. And because Chris is Chris, she decided to invite everyone to a restaurant and have fun on the last night before classes. It wasn't a fancy restaurant, but it was a nice, little restaurant in a hidden yet nice part of the city. The wine was really nice, the food was delicious, the prices weren't cheap nor expensive, the place was nicely decorated, it was a really nice experience.

Little was the time the girls had to sleep.

And so, the first day came.

* * *

The Nanamori High School opened it's gates for, officially talking, the first time as a Co-Ed school for the boys and girls this lovely morning, where the Sakura trees let their pink leaves fall into the ground. Thanks to the previous director not being able to control the all-girls school, she reopened the school as co-ed but quit anyway for a mysterious reason. And now the new director is ready for it.

"Finally." Kyoko said stepping into the grounds of the school. "We managed to pass middle school with proud and honor."

"You did failed som-"

"AND NOW WE ARE IN HIGH SCHOOL!" Kyoko yelled, interrupting Yui and attracting the attention of some guys and girls around. "Muahahaha!"

"No time for evil laughs." Chinatsu said, slapping Kyoko back to the real world.

"Well, we already were." Yui said. "The girls younger than us should be saying that."

"Look at this beautiful scene." Chris said, inhaling the chilly spring air and letting it out in a sigh. "Sakura trees!" She yelled and ran to a nearby lump of leaves, spreading them around.

"Chris-chan, don't ruin your hair!" Chitose said walking near her. Chizuru just kept on walking.

"I finally can see if I find a boyfriend in here." Hiro plotted.

"Desperate much?" Sakurako said. "After you have given up, you better start looking for these sugar bits." She said pointing at all the girls around.

"Hey, I have my urges a man needs to take care of." Hiro said. "Not girls. Plus, look at all the boys! Aren't they handsome?"

"And you haven't seen the director." Himawari said, stepping in the chat. "They say that he had three wives but all left them. Meaning that he is either rich or handsome."

"Have you heard the rumors of the previous director?" Akari said, stepping in. "They say that she quit because police were looking for her after murdering her cheating husband."

"No rumors on my watch!" Ayano said aloud to Akari, scaring her. In her right arm the band of 'Stu Co.' was strapped. "You two. Why don't you have your band? It's part of your uniform."

"Oh yeah." Sakurako said. She looked in her backpack and soon found two, giving one to her girlfriend and the other placing it on her right arm.

"Chitose, pick up Chris and come on!" Ayano said to the albino, who was trowing away Sakura leaves from the girl underneath.

"Coming!" Chitose said and picked up Chris like a bag of potatoes.

"Woah, you're strong." Chris said amazed.

"Or you are so light." Chitose mocked and quickly smacked her girlfriend's behind, she making a high-pitched 'eep!'.

"Jeez, those two..." Ayano said. She kept on walking but soon a hug stopped her.

"Ayano-chan!" Kyoko said, hugging her girlfriend. "Let's make everyone here jealous."

"T-Toshino K-kyoko! Stop it!" Ayano said, blushing heavily. "People are watching!"

"I know." Kyoko said and kissed her cheek, augmenting her blush and attracting views from people around. "But I don't care."

"I'm the president, Kyoko. I have to give a good impression." Ayano said resigned, walking now into the building.

"Screw it, I'm your girlfriend and I don't care." Kyoko said nonchalantly.

"You're impossible..." Ayano said and, after making sure no one was watching, she kissed quickly her girlfriend on the lips. "I gotta go make some stuff."

"Okay." Kyoko said and let go of her girlfriend, but not without a kiss. "See you in class."

"Alright!" Ayano said and went quickly to the rest of the Stu Co., preparing herself for the initial ceremony.

So yeah... The new year started.


	2. Y U so handsome, director?

Christine checked twice in the paper she managed to read in the main board by the entrance. She remembered it and walked to look for her homeroom.

**HOMEROOM A1**

"_This is it._" She thought and took out her earphones. "_My first year as High-schooler._" She took the handle of the door and stepped into the classroom. She read that she, Hiro and Akari were on the same Homeroom, while Sakurako, Chinatsu and Himawari are on the A2. So Chris looked around for any of her friends, soon finding Hiro by the corner besides the window. She stepped to her, sitting down next to Hiro.

"'Sup." Chris said, making Hiro turn around.

"Hi there." Hiro said. "Excited?"

"Yeah." Chris said. "I mean, now that the whole cast is together, we can have more fun now."

"It sucks that Ayano-san, Kyoko-san and the rest had to wait for us." Hiro said. "But well, we are here to ruin it."

"We are here to make it better." Akari said, stepping into the chat. "I've overheard that there are new students, at least one for each homeroom counting this one and the A2, B1 and B2; and the C1 and C2."

"Cool." Hiro said. "But what about the boys? There are more than six."

"Yeah, well... Six new girls." Akari said.

"Six new girl students." Chris said. "Changing topic, have you girls planned on which club to join?"

"The amusement club isn't existing anymore." Akari said sadly, but soon her sadness was replaced with excitement. "But Kyoko said she has a plan on making another club like that."

"In Kyoko we trust." Hiro said.

"Hehe... In Kyoko we thrust..." Chris said and giggled pervertedly, blushing slightly Both girls looked at her confused. "Anyway, I'm not going to join the Amusement Club."

"What!?" Hiro asked out loud. "Why!?

"Because I want to join the Student Council." Chris said. "Ayano is the prez, Himawari is the vice-prez, Chitose the... Umm... Secretary, yeah. Sakurako is the treasurer and aspirant to Vice. That's four. I want to be President too. So I will join them."

"But I wanted to join the amusement club to... Well, to be with my friends." Hiro said, blushing halfway through the sentence.

"You still have a crush on me?" Chris said, teasingly. Hiro blushed hard and shook her head while yelling 'No!' or 'No way!' and stuff like that.

"But I guess you have to fill up something time before actually joining." Akari said. "I don't know if they would let you just join without warning."

"Well... If I can't join them, then It's ok." Chris said. "I can still join the amusement club."

"That's one way to see it." Hiro said. She looked around to all of the girls around, just for curiosity. "You say there's new students?"

"Yeah." Akari said.

"Then where are they?" Hiro looked at the homeroom. "No boys... Damn..."

* * *

**HOMEROOM A2**

"I find it weird that there's two boys in this room." Sakurako said, pouting with her arms crossed.

"There's nothing to be weirded out." Chinatsu said. "As if they were going to do something to us."

"Speak for yourselves, I might be first thing on their sight." Himawari said. "Following stereotypes, they could be attracted by my chest."

"Could and will." Sakurako said. "But if they do, I'll take care of them." She said with rage filling up her eyes, flames coming from them.

"E-eh! S-Sakurako, calm down!" Chinatsu said with a scared look.

"Why!?" Sakurako said in rage. Chinatsu pointed at her shoulder, where a flame was sitting. Sakurako yelled and hit it until it turned off, catching the attention of some around.

"Jeez..." Himawari palmed her face in annoyance.

* * *

After the initial speech of the first day of class in the gym, making some girls love this school due the... Interesting speech the director said. Both witty and serious, the director made some panties hit the floor hard. Not literately, of course. But yeah, you get the point.

"There shall not be romances in this school." He said once. "However, we do not forbid the students to have relationships out of this school grounds. If any of you have a loved one inside this school, keep yourselves until you get out."

This rule made some laugh and some groan, but some didn't even heard, they were too focused in the director himself.

Anyway, after the speech the students walked back to their homerooms in time for classes to start. But quickly, the lunch time came by.

* * *

**HOMEROOM B1**

"He did looked nice." Chitose said looking for her lunch box.

"I cannot object." Yui said. "But you know I don't swing that way."

"I cannot object." Chizuru said, copying her girlfriend and making her giggle. "And speaking of the director, are the rumors of the previous one true?"

"That she is wanted for murder?" Chitose said. "Maybe. Dunno."

"It is false." A girl besides the group said. The three turned to see a light-orange haired pale girl, looking at them with yellow eyes with her legs crossed pointing at them. "I can assure you that."

"How do you know?" Yui said, immediately not liking this girl. She sounded as one of those arrogant girls, thing everyone finds annoying.

"Such a stupid mytho has repeated itself all over the school it lost it's sense." The girl said. "Even in others schools it appeared, slightly changed but the same thing. I had strong feeling idiots in this school would copy it from the others. Despicable."

"It's not a mytho, it's a possibility." Chizuru said, defending her girlfriend. "And who are you to speak like that?" The pale girl took her fancy looking bento box and stood up.

"Inoue Usagi. Might aswell call me Inoue-san." She said and threw her loose hair to her back. "Ladies, I bid you adieu." She said and walked to the door.

"What a bitch." Yui said.

"Funami-san, if I were you I would take that back." Chitose said, looking a little worried.

"Why should she?" Chizuru said. "Even I agree on that."

"Havent you two ever heard of the Inoue Corp?" Chitose said, making both shook their heads. "It's a manga company. It makes 10 of 15 of the best mangas in japan, or in that case, the world. Million-maker company."

"How do you know that?" Yui said.

"It makes the shonen manga I like to read." Chitose said, bringing confusion to Yui.

"You read shonen?" She asked.

"When I'm not reading yuri." And a sweatdrop appeared over Yui's head.

* * *

"Calm down, Kyoko!" Ayano said taking the chopsticks from her girlfriend. "One day I'll put the Heimlich technique to good use."

"Gomen, gomen." Kyoko said and scratched the back of her head. "But it's too good."

"I know is good." Ayano said. "I made it myself." Kyoko took the freedom of living with Ayano 6/7 days of the week. Not properly living but staying most of her hours with her. Sleeping with occurs 4/7 days. And sleeping as in literally sleeping, you perverts.

"Well, aren't we gonna start?" Kyoko said. Both of them were inside the new Student Council office, now a little larger.

"You have enough members to the club?" Ayano asked and looked for the file.

"Yui, Chinatsu, Akari, Chris and I." Kyoko said. "Five is the minimal, isn't?"

"It is." Ayano said and took a paper, giving it to Kyoko. "Make everyone sign their names and you are done. Also fill this one up." Ayano said and gave her another one.

"Alright!" Kyoko said. "Can I have my chopsticks back, darling~?"

"S-sure!" Ayano said and blushed, handing the chopsticks to her girlfriend.

"Thank you!" Kyoko said. "I'll be back later with this filled. "And she left.

"Hehe... Darling..." Ayano repeated to herself with affection. She looked for her bento box and then her chopsticks. But before she could open her bento box, a knock came from the door. "Come in!"

The door slid open, revealing a girl with glasses, short dark-blue hair and matching eyes. Curiously, the girl had hanging from her neck a Nikon camera.

"Hello, may I come in?" She said cheerfully. Ayano nodded. "Are you the president?" Ayano nodded again. "Cool." The girl said and closed the door. "I'd like to make a club!"

"Nice. Do you have your group already or you are recruiting?" Ayano said while the girl took a seat in front of the desk.

"A friend and I are recruiting." She said. "We want to make a newspaper club."

"Cool. I think it would be better than a simple newsletter made by the teachers." Ayano said and giggled.

"I know, right?" The girl smiled. "Anyway, I'd like to do it."

"Okay, then you must fill this form." Ayano said and took one. "And in this one must have at least five names." She took another one and gave both to the girl. "What's your name?"

"Makoto Amakusa." The girl said.

"And I guess you are a fan of photography." Ayano said and pointed at the girl's camera. The girl nodded.

"This camera is like a part of me." Makoto said. "It's like my pussy! It's so pleasurable to use it correctly. Or at least it is for me."

Ayano's surprised/intrigued look popped on thanks to this girl apparent loose mouth. How could she say that with no shame whatsoever?

"O-okay..." Ayano said. "You can go now."

"Alright, prez!" Makoto said and stood up, bowing before leaving the room.

"What was that?" Ayano said, still surprised.

* * *

**White Noise - Disclosure**

* * *

"_I know you're smart. You spin me round like a knot. You know the pieces, pieces of my heart..._" A girl sung with her headphones on as she walked down the hallways, wanting to reach her classroom. Her brown curly hair wiggled as she walked and the look in her green eyes gave her a cute appearance.

"_Just noise... White noise... Just noise... White noise..._" She kept on singing.

"Chris-chan, I told you I don't like being bitten!" A girl said loudly inside the classroom the girl was looking for. Even with her earphones on, she still heard that. She slid the door open and saw that some girls inside were backed up against the wall while in the other side a single girl stood.

"Hey, it isn't my fault that you taste funny!" The girl said.

"_Holly..._" The brunette thought. The girl standing alone turned to her, her look changing to one as if she just saw a ghost, but wanting to see it.

"Christine!?" The girl said aloud.

"Mariela!?" Chris yelled. And the girl went running to hug the Cupid.

A hug like the one she gave her years ago.


	3. Hiro, The Bisexual Girl

By the time lunch ended, and later on school too, the girls from the new amusement club sat down inside their new, official club room, 2 rooms away from the student council in the third floor, where all the club rooms where. It was a nice surprise to see a newcomer in the club, but, just as it happened to Chris, the new one had to make her presentation.

"So…" The Advanced Amusement Club –or AA Club- president, Toshino Kyoko herself, said to the brunette girl at the other side of the round table, big enough to hold 12 people around it. "You claim that you know our Cupid from a past life?"

"Not a past life, but a past school." The girl said.

"And your name is…?" Akari asked.

"I'm Mariela Cazas." The girl said. "You can call me Mari."

"And how do you know Chris-chan?" Hiro asked sitting besides the girl.

"She and I were on England when we were about… Six." Mariela said. "When we were 13, Chris moved here and I was all like 'damn, that sucks', so I got better grades to be an exchange student and here I am. But now I'm living here."

"And what about our friends in England?" Chris asked. "Don't you have a girlfriend there?"

"Yeah, but I said I'll visit her whenever I have a chance." Mariela said. "But, now that I explained myself, I'd like to know your friends."

"Right." Chris said. "The blonde here is the president of the club, Toshi-"

"Super Sexy Commando Kyoko, please." Kyoko said and received a slap from the black haired girl.

"Toshino Kyoko." Chris finished. "The expressionless one is Yui Funami."

"Hey, I have expressions!" Yui said.

"Even Kristen Stewart has more facial expressions than you." Chris said. "Anyway, this blue haired piece of love is Hiro Akiyama."

"I-I'm not a piece of love!" Hiro said while blushing.

"Yes you are." Chris said. "The pink psycho is Chinatsu Yoshikawa."

"Psycho!?" Chinatsu yelled.

"Yeah." Chris said, backing up a little. "And she is Akari Akaza."

"No adjective for me?" Akari asked.

"Pleased to meet you all." Mariela said. "I'm glad im here."

"I'm glad we have another club member." Kyoko said.

"And, just for curiosity, everyone in here is a lesbian?" Mariela asked.

"Not me." Hiro said raising a hand. "And, Mari-chan, your last name is Cazas?"

"My grandfather is from Colombia but he lived in Mexico when he met my grandmother." Mariela explained. "That's on my dad side. My mother is 100% englishwoman."

"And you know Spanish?" Akari asked.

"I know enough Spanish to traduce a song." Mariela said crossing her arms. "So yeah, kinda."

"So you are 25% Colombian, 25% Mexican and 50% English." Yui said. "That's cool."

"And... I'm guessing everyone in here already knows the background of Chris." Mariela said. Everyone nodded. "Okay, then I guess it's cool now."

*Knock knock*

"Come in!" Kyoko said. The door slid open and revealed a red-eyed, light gray haired girl, quite tall, poking her head into the room.

"H-hello..." She whispered almost too quietly. "U-umm... W-where's the library?"

"Oh, it's a little hard to find." Yui said. "Do you want me to-"

"I can take you!" Hiro said, standing from her seat too quickly, her blush was un-unnoticeable. The girl in the door shivered and almost ran away. But Hiro went to the door, took the girl's hand and ran quickly, making her blush.

...

...

"And she says she isn't a lesbian..."

* * *

"And what is your name?" Hiro asked, now walking with the girl to the library, still holding her hand.

"M-Matsuri Ookami." She said trying to keep up. "Y-Yours?"

"Hiro Akiyama." She said. "And you are new in here, I guess." She asked, taking a wrong turn on purpose.

"Y-Yeah..." She said and brushed a strand of her hair behind her left ear. "I-I'm from Germany."

"You are German?" Hiro asked.

"Y-yeah." She said and tried to free herself. "I-I just a-arrived here three weeks a-ago."

"That's so cool." Hiro said almost drooling when she turned to face her. "No wonder why you are so pretty!" Matsuri blushed even more.

"C-Could you s-stop it!" She said and managed to free herself from Hiro's grip. "I-I just want to find the library!"

"Oh, yeah... I forgot." Hiro said and scratched the back of her head. "Don't worry, we are close."

"T-Thank you..." Even though that Matsuri was a tad taller than Hiro, she could feel like being the smaller one. Hiro looked at her blushing face and shaking legs. "I-It's not that like I-I like being dragged!"

"_Total tsundere..._" Hiro thought. "Okay, don't worry." Hiro now took the girl's hand with less aggressiveness, both blushing at this. "I'll take you there in no time." Both could hear their hearts beating like crazy.

"J-Just do it already..." She said and pressed her eyelids together. Hiro giggled and walked to the right direction.

* * *

"Are we bad people for not waiting for Hiro-chan?" Akari said laying on the grass.

"Nah, we are just people." Yui said holding her notebook. The group decided to sit at the park and do their homework all together in there.

"Or at least that's what you think." Chinatsu said. "One of us may not be what you think..."

"Like a monster?" Akari asked.

"Like a Cupid!" Chris said laying in her stomach.

"_Like a viiiirgin!_" Kyoko sung.

"Like a liar..." Yui said looking skeptically at Kyoko.

"Like an alien!" Chinatsu said.

"Nah, that's too much." Chris said with a bored look.

Meanwhile, Kyoko took out a bar of Hershey's dark chocolate bar. "You girls want some?" Kyoko asked.

"Is it dark?" Akari asked. Kyoko nodded. "No thanks, I prefer the normal one."

"Okay then." Kyoko said and started to tear the package off.

* * *

OBJECT FOUND. POSITION: BLONDE'S HAND. DETAIL: DARK CHOCOLATE.

START FASE 1 IN 3... 2... 1...

* * *

"HYAAA!" A war screech roared while the girls turned around to see where it came from. However, a blur passed by the girls, taking the almost peeled off chocolate from Kyoko's hand. Before she could react, the blur was already halfway through the girl's circle.

But Yui's quick reflexes made her stretch her leg and into the way of the running blur, making it drop face-first to the grass and dropping the chocolate.

One thing about the blur it's that it is a girl. Blue hair that reached her waist, even though that she was on the floor. Her groaning was made present when she started to rise up, siting on the floor and then reaching for the chocolate.

"There's no running now." Yui said and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. She turned to face the group, red eyes a little puffy from her almost coming out tears, plus one scratch on her cheek from the fall.

"Can I haz thiz?" She said placing the chocolate in front of her and gave the group puppy eyes.

"It's mine, you know?" Kyoko said.

"Pwease?" She said and focused her puppy eyes on Kyoko.

"Haku!" A yell landed once again in the girl's ears. They turned to see a short brunette with green eyes running to the group. "Haku, I told you not to do it!" When she arrived to the group, the first thing she did was take the chocolate out of the girl's hands. "I'm so sorry for this, girls." She said and gave the chocolate to Kyoko. "My friend really likes chocolate and... Apparently, she is starving."

"You ran out of food!" Haku, as her friend called her, said a little angry.

"You ate it all." The girl replied.

"Hey, look." Kyoko said and stood up. "You and Hershey over there can have my chocolate." She said and threw the chocolate to this 'Haku' girl. "Just leave."

"Okay then." The brunette said and turned to her friend. "Come on, lets go."

"I like Hershey." She said and let herself be dragged out of the area.

...

...

"Am I the one who says this Hershey girl looks like Shiina from Angel Beats?"


	4. Usagi Inoue, we need a nickname for you

"She's so goddamn pretty!" Hiro squealed as she hugged a pillow. Her constant squealing, rolling and/or jumping from excitement were clear signs of her crush.

"You've said that already..." Yui said pressing her temples. Hiro was getting annoying by the second.

"Poor Yui, all annoyed and stuff." Chinatsu said on a square besides Yui. It was an Skype group call. The whole AA club was there, since it was too late to actually meet up somewhere.

"What's her name again?" Akari asked in the lower left corner of the screen, a little still not catching the name.

"_Matsuri Ookami..._" Hiro said in a sigh, the name itself making her tremble and then melt.

"And she is german?" Akari said. "The name and the country don't match."

"So what? She is pretty." Hiro said and blushed a little, looking away from the camera.

"What if she was born in Germany by Japanese parents?" Chris said in the same square Yui is. Since they are neighbors, its a little logical to save some internet in one house and go to the other.

"Or backwards." Kyoko said moving her hands a little. "Or both."

"You can't be born at two different places." Yui said in exasperation.

"If you open a portal that goes from Japan to Germany and place the mother in between just before giving birth, then yeah." Chinatsu said. "But that's none of my business."

"Whatever! She's pretty!" Hiro said and immediately placed the pillow on her face and screamed. "SO DAMN PRETTY!"

"But you said you aren't a lesbian." Mari said under Chinatsu. "Make up your mind."

"I'm bi then!" Hiro said. "I'm bisexual for her! I-I mean, I just want to be with her a-and hold her hand and-!"

**Hiro was muted by the group's admin.**

"Thanks, Yui-tan." Kyoko said.

"It's nothing." Yui said. On the screen, Hiro still had the pillow on her face, probably still ranting about what she wants to do with this Matsuri girl.

"Anyway, first day of school." Chinatsu said. "Have you all met someone new? Other than Hiro's crush and Mari-chan..."

"Hey, she has the same name as Yui's little cousin!" Kyoko said, suddenly realizing it.

"You just noticed?" Yui said.

"She's a blonde, what were you expecting?" Chris said, later receiving a slap from Yui. "Hey! What was that for?!"

"You are so vulgar." Yui said. "But yeah, China-chan. I have met a girl called... Usagi Inoue. She is the daughter of the dude that made the Inoue Corp."

"The manga and anime stuff?" Akari said in surprise. Yui nodded. "Holly crap! What is she doing here?"

"School, obviously." Chris said.

"Or maybe she's a spy of some sort!" Kyoko said aloud. "Her father made her cozme to this school for new material on-"

**Kyoko was muted by the group's admin.**

"Stop the ranting." Yui said. "My head hurts."

_Okay... :(_ Kyoko typed on the chat.

**Kyoko was unmuted by the group's admin.**

"Jeez... You're so impatient..." Kyoko said.

"Wanna get kicked?" Yui said.

"Jeez, you're so pretty..." Kyoko corrected herself.

"Anyway... Mari-chan." Akari said after the awkwardness. "You're on A2?"

"Yep." Mari said and took a bite out of an apple.

"And you do anything special?" Kyoko asked. "Like boob missiles?"

"Umm... No." Mari said. "I can play the bass."

"Oh, so you like music." Yui said.

"Yeah. My father and mother were a big influence on me." Mari said. "They were so big to the point I wanted to learn to play music. I'm currently learning how to play piano."

"Hiro can play piano." Chinatsu said. "But she plays it rarely."

"Really?" Mari asked. "Yui, can you unmute her for a second?"

"Yeah." Yui said.

**Hiro was unmuted by the group's admin.**

"-ke her out on a date and maybe kiss her cheek and-"

"Hiro! Pay attention!" Kyoko yelled, making her stop her delusions and look at the screen, taking the pillow from her face. "Mari-chan wants to know if you play piano."

"Yeah." Hiro said. "But... Well... I don't play too much." Hiro said with a faint blush.

"Can you teach me one day?" Mari said. "I'm learning, but it could be cool if you give me some tips or something."

"U-umm..." She blushed hard. "I-I dunno..."

"You're a tomato." Akari giggled.

"Shut up!" Hiro yelled and hid on her pillow.

"But you can give me tips?" Mari asked.

"Well, yeah." Hiro said. "I mean..." She looked away. "I'm kinda... Shy..."

"No shit, Sherlock." Chris mocked and immediately after received a slap from Yui once again. "Stop it!"

"Refer to my last comment on you." Yui said without looking at her.

"I'm not that vulgar." Chris pouted and crossed her arms.

"You are the one in our group of friends who curses as a daily basis." Kyoko said. "Not even Sakurako goes as far."

"I demand a trial!" Chris yelled. On the screen, it was seen that Yui stood up while Chris continued to negate the comments. But then a piece of gray duct tape with the word 'Muted' covered her mouth up. She took it from a corner, but after seeing Yui's smirk, she reconsidered her actions.

"OP, Yui." Kyoko said and gave the girl a thumbs up.

"OP?" Akari and Chinatsu asked.

"Overpowered." Mari explained.

"Isn't Original Poster?" Hiro asked while biting her pillow.

_Hiro is a 2channeler u_ Chris typed in the chat.

"NO I'M NOT!" Hiro yelled, making her microphone malfunction a little.

_4chan? 9gag? Damn!lol?_ Chris typed once again.

"How do you know all those sites?" Yui asked.

_I have a lot of free time (wink emoticon)_ Chris typed.

"I browse 9gag!" Mari said.

"I cannot say I haven't." Hiro said with an annoyed look. "But only once."

"Hiro-san, I have done it myself." Kyoko said. "And you cant just do it once. I bet you have the app installed."

"NO I DONT!" She yelled once again and placed down her camera, now only listening her groans.

* * *

"There's no point in homework." Kyoko groaned while dragging her backpack through the floor.

"It was really easy, Kyoko!" Ayano said to her girlfriend. "And don't even think I'm letting you copy mine."

"Come on! It's the first time in the year!" Kyoko said. Ayano resigned and gave her a notebook.

"And I hope it's the last." Ayano said.

"You just unchained a demon." Yui said in front of them. "May you rest in peace, Suguira-san."

"Hey!" Ayano yelled.

"In other news, Hiro is a 9gagger!" Chris said and jumped to said girl, who blushed.

"No, I'm not." Hiro said and crossed her arm while looking away.

"What is a 9gagger?" Ayano asked.

"The name given to someone who wastes time on a website called 9gag." Yui said. "I honestly do not give a damn."

"Same here." Hiro said.

"Nullpo." Chris muttered.

"Gah." Hiro said.

"Gah?" Ayano asked, later looking at the giggling Chris.

And then, Hiro was uncovered.

"WAIT! I DIDN'T MEANT TO DO THAT!" Hiro panicked with a blush that put tomatoes to shame.

"Hahaha! Admit it, Hiro." Chris said with a triumphant smile. "You are from the interwebz."

"I'M NOT FROM THE INTERNET!" Hiro yelled once again.

"This was me before high school?" Ayano asked. Kyoko and Yui nodded and laughed a little.

"I'm not a tsundere, Sugiura-senpai!" Hiro now face to Ayano.

"Yes, you are." Ayano said. "I was a ts-"

"Are." Kyoko said. Ayano made a 'tch-' sound after that statement.

"I AM a tsundere. I know how they act." She said putting emphasis to the 'am' part.

"Nah, that's why we love you, that's why we adore you." Chris said.

"Stop it with the memes!" Hiro yelled, but instantly covered her mouth, still blushing.

"How do you knew that was a meme?" Chris said teasingly.

"Oh, damn..." Yui said with an angry frown. "It's Inoue Usagi." The group of five looked at the girl walking about 4 meter from them. Her light-orange hair is unmistakable.

"You said that's the daughter of the dude from the Inoue Corp?" Ayano said quietly enough for the girl not to hear them. Yui nodded.

"Then let's befriend her!" Chris said with a wide smile.

"You havent met her yet." Yui said.

"Hey, if she becomes our friend, we have someone to pay for the booze." She said with a wink.

"No." Yui said.

"Chris-chan delusion, epic fail." Hiro said.

"Whatever." Chris said. "Imma go and talk to her." She said and started skipping towards the girl. Form that distance, the group couldn't hear much, but what was concerning is that those two kept walking all the way to school.

"Goodbye, Inoue-san."

"Yeah, bye." She said with no apparent effort and walked into the building. Chris placed her hands on her hips as she saw the girl walk away.

"So?" Yui was the first one to talk. "What did she said?"

"Why so curious, Yui?" Chris said without moving from her pose.

"Just tell us what she said." Ayano said. "And quickly, I have an early shift."

"We just talked." Chris said and started walking. "She was a nice talk, anyway." Yui sighed.

"Whatever." Yui said. "I'll talk to her too." That last thing with faint curiosity.

"To check if she isn't so bad?" Kyoko asked.

"To check if she didn't brainwashed Chris or something." Yui said with an aggressive tone and walked into the building.

* * *

**I'm so bored, I decided to update. Surprise, motherf***er.**

**Yeah, memes and stuff. That Hiro is such a tsundere. Let's see how many reviews can this chapter get! It really boosts me up when I read them.**

_**Hiro Akiyama and Christine Simmons are property of Key4427**_

_**Every other OC, such as Inoue Usagi, Matsuri Ookami, and the ones I forgot to mention are from their creators and I'm just using them with permission.**_


	5. Ice Princess, let's call you that

Time passes slower to adults than to kids. It's scientifically proven. But what happens to the ones in the middle?

"Hasn't anyone thought that the first part of school goes to fast?" Akari asked out of the blue after eating a pistachio from a bowl in the middle of the table from the club. Lunch-time has started, so the Amusement Club joined together as always in the club's HQ. Pistachios provided by Chinatsu.

"Yeah... We are asleep, so it goes fast, I guess." Yui replied with a Popsicle on her mouth. "Why you say it?"

"Because it does." Akari said. "You know what I mean, right?"

"It goes faster because I sleep in class." Kyoko said and munched into her Sub-way sandwich.

"What a surprise." Chris said and ate her onigiri.

"Studies revealed that students have better concentration after nine or ten in the morning." Mariela said with a little bowl full of grapes. "Really."

"That's cool." Chinatsu said and finished her apple. "But then, why does it starts so early? Schools should already have seen that."

"I dunno." Akari said and yawned. "I kinda slept too in geology."

"Who didn't?" Chris said and took a sip out of her coke. "Have you, Hiro?"

...

"Yo, Hiro." Chris repeated and turned to the girl, who was sitting near a wall with her legs near her chest and a notebook in there, scribbling something.

"Yeah, me neither..." She said without looking away.

"What is she doing?" Kyoko asked, everyone looking at the girl.

"Hiro, I got Chinatsu pregnant." Mari said, receiving weird looks from everyone but Hiro, who just replied with two 'cool's.

"Why me?" Chinatsu asked.

"Because... I dunno." Mari said. Chris walked to the scribbling girl and took her notebook.

"Hey!" Hiro yelled and stood up, trying to reach her out-of-reach notebook.

"Akari!" Chris said while holding a struggling Hiro. "Did the literature teacher gave us homework about writing haikus?"

"No way!" Hiro said. "Gimme my notebook!" Chris moved her arm from holding Hiro to hugging with one arm the girl.

"You're so having a crush." Chris said and took her to the table, placing the notebook in the middle, over the pistachios. Kyoko was the one who took the notebook, Chinatsu and Yui moving to look at the notebook.

"You are my new drug. You have me high in the sky. My new addiction." Kyoko said with a smile. "Aww, that's so cheesy."

"There's a lot of them here." Yui said, also smiling. "Jeez, this Matsuri girl hit you hard."

"Shut up!" Hiro said with a big blush, after then she took her notebook and closed it.

"Aww, Hiro looks so cute now that she's a tomato." Chris said and poked her cheek. Hiro pushed her finger away.

"Shut up." She said. "I hate you now."

"I think not." Chinatsu said. "Chris can help you out."

"They call me Cupid for a reason." Chris said.

"I don't want help!" Hiro said aloud. "I want my secrets to be secrets!"

"I think our new topic is Hiro's crush." Chinatsu joined the teasing.

"Can you not, please." Hiro begged. "I can't take so much teasing."

"Yeah, you are soft." Mari said. "Let's not push her around too much."

*Knock knock*

"Come_ iiiin_." Yui sang out. The door slid open and the vice-president of the Student Council, Himawari, stepped in with a little board in hands.

"Hello." Himawari said. "May I speak to Kyoko-san?"

"Wazzup?" She said and took a pistachio.

"There's a problem with the members of this club." Himawari said and looked at the board. "Mariela-shi is not a member of this club."

"Why add the shi?" Mariela said.

"Why not?" Kyoko said and walked to Himawari.

"She simply is not in the list." Himawari said. "Inscriptions are still open, but she isn't in there."

"Well, we need you..." Kyoko pointed at Mariela. "To sign in."

"Yeah." She said. "I'll do it tomorrow."

"That's how I talk!" Kyoko said and high-fived the girl. Yui and the rest, but mostly Yui, facepalmed. Himawari walked out the room.

"I should get the paperwork ready..." She muttered to herself.

* * *

"Damn lunch lasts so little..." Yui cursed under her breath.

"To me it lasted an eternity." Chizuru said besides her.

"I just enjoyed it." Chitose said. "I had a marvelous time in the student council."

"What have you done?" Yui asked out in curiosity.

"Oh, well. We started by talking with the newspaper club, to which I found them funny, and then-"

"Aren't those the perverts Ayano has warned me about?" Chizuru asked.

"Yep." Her sister nodded.

"Now I don't want to know what you did during lunch." Yui said and looked away, trying to pay attention to the class.

"Can I share to you how I spent my lunch time?" The three girls turned to the orange-ette, who seemed to look curious.

"Why?" Yui said and crossed her arms. "Something interesting happened?"

"Something pleasant, yes." Inoue said. "But I just felt like opening myself."

"Well, tell us." Chitose said with no apparent sign of hostility.

"First of all, my lunch consisted of-"

"In the back!" The teacher called out. "Pay attention!" The four girls turned to the front.

"Got that planned from the start?" Inoue said, a little angry, closing her hands onto fists..

"Not at all." Chitose replied innocently.

"Don't talk to me." Inoue said irritated now.

"Talk about rage control." Yui mocked/snickered in a whisper. But the whisper was loud enough to be heard by Inoue, who ripped a page from her notebook, made it a ball and threw it at Yui, right in the face.

"Hey!" She said aloud, catching the attention of some.

"You started it." Inoue said. "Fatty."

And, as some say, that was the drop that made the cup run over.

* * *

The mere sight of Yui walking out of school from detention is truly unreal. The amusement club and the student council were just outside the building, waiting for her.

"You got on a fight?" Ayano asked.

"It was just verbal." Yui said and sighed. "Except for this." She pointed at her cheek, which had the mark of 3 nails that scratched her. "And I gave her a punch in the nose."

A lightning appeared, followed seconds later by a thunder. A big gray cloud formed over the group.

"Should we get going?" Akari said and took an umbrella from her backpack.

"You knew it was going to rain?" Kyoko asked.

"I watch the weather channel in the morning." She said.

"Me too." Ayano said and took out her own umbrella.

"Where are we going?" Yui asked.

"To celebrate your first time in detention!" Sakurako said aloud and passed an arm behind Yui.

"We are in a Thursday." Yui said in exasperation. "And I have a shit ton of homework." She cursed, thing that is rare.

"See? I told you guys not to do it." Ayano said.

"But it's Yui's first time!" Kyoko said and also passed an arm behind Yui. "Detention is something remarkable, amirite?" Yui pushed the two arms from her.

"Look, I'm too tired for this shit." She cursed once again. "Stop fucking around. I'm going home." And she started walking.

Another lightning and a closer thunder.

"Hey, Yui!" Chris said and walked to her. "Wait for me!" The group of friends watched the two walk off.

"I told you she was going to be cranky." Chizuru said. "Let's just go home."

"Yeah." Akari said, a little sad by the scene. The group gave their goodbyes and they started to walk home.

Then the first drop of water fell.

* * *

The rain was thick. The drops of water felt like a waterfall right over you. That thick were they. So an umbrella was an actual savior. Akari was right on bringing one.

"What a heavy rain." She said and zipped her jacket all the way up to her neck. "And it's cold." She said and kept on walking to a bus stop. She thought on the events of today. Yui had to stay for a while because of detention. That Inoue girl must have been a real pain to make Yui, the most relaxed girl in her group of friends, to lose control and actually give a punch. Or even worse, curse. Yui cursing is an event that happens 1 out of 75 times she gets stressed over something. And she gets truly stressed rarely.

Akari thought on Yui and felt herself a little sad. Yui isn't like that. It felt wrong to see her like that. She tried to ignore that scene, but a little part of her mind still had it.

After some walking she found the bus stop that she was walking to, with a girl sitting there. She entered into the little shelter and looked at the girl who was already there.

"_She's from my school..._" Akari thought as she scanned her. "_What a nice hair tone..._" Orange hair.

Wait... Orange hair... From Nanamori...

_*Click*_

Akari turned away to not look at Inoue. She quickly was corrupted by a feeling of discomfort and a little of fright.

"_Why she must take the same but I do!?_" Akari thought on panic. "_Okay... Just calm. She is against Yui, not me. Just make her believe you are just from the same school._"

*Sniff*

Akari frowned. It wasn't a regular sniff, like the ones from a flu. No... It was a sob. Akari turned slowly to see the Inoue girl with her school uniform all soaked up with water on her face.

"_Those aren't raindrops..._" Akari thought. Even if it felt wrong, she felt pity for the enemy of her friend. She looked inside her backpack and from it, she took a little package of tissues. She shyly hand them over to the girl at the other side of the bench.

"Hey." Akari said and Inoue turned slowly to see. With no other words, and a half minute of silence mixed with no visual contact, Inoue grabbed the package of tissues.

"I don't need your pity." Inoue said as she cleared her eyes and nose, throwing the tissue to a nearby trashcan.

The rest of the wait for the bus was silent.

* * *

"_You say she was crying?_" Chinatsu asked over the phone.

"Yeah." Akari said laying on her bed. "And she didn't had an umbrella." After a quick, warm shower, she decided to talk about what happened in the bus stop after class with someone. This someone being Chinatsu.

"_That is a different kind of tsundere._" Chinatsu said. "_Lemme look it up._"

"That's not tsundere at all." Akari said. "Not even dere."

"_So hostile first, then later depressed..._" Chinatsu said, typing was heard from the phone. "_In Google it says tsunshun._"

"Details?" Akari asked.

"_In pivix it says that, I quote, 'Tsunshun characters are hostile to the people around them, then later feel sad and depressed, reflecting on their 'tsun' actions when they are alone.'_" Chinatsu explained.

"Oh, poor Inoue-san." Akari said. "Now I feel bad for her."

"_Should I pity her?_" Chinatsu said. "_I mean, she is taking herself further from everyone._"

"I know." Akari said. "But... It's sad."

"_Hey, it's her choice._" Chinatsu said. "_Or well, that's what I'm guessing._"

"She said to me not to pity her, so I guess that I should listen to her." Akari said. "Or at least not do it too much."

"_Good thinking._" Chinatsu replied. "_Oh, do you remember the girls from that day in the park? The one girl that stole Kyoko-senpai's chocolate?_"

"Yeah." Akari said. "Why?"

"_I found them on my way home._" Chinatsu said. "_One of the two is actually living two houses from me._"

"Which?" Akari asked.

"_Hershey's girl._" Chinatsu replied.

"Ohh... Cool?" Akari said and both laughed a bit. Then a yawn.

"_I guess I should sleep now._" Chinatsu said. "_I'll talk to you tomorrow._"

"Yeah. I guess so." Akari said. "Good night."

"_Good night._" And both hung up.

* * *

**Let your tears come out.**  
**Oh, Ice Princess, you cry more.**  
**But don't harm yourself.**

**I really like haikus.**


	6. Get it? Neko-coffee?

The morning of this Thursday was a cold, rainy one. The people walked out of their homes with umbrellas over them and coats or jackets.

"And then there's you." Kyoko said mockingly at the only one wearing a skirt in the group of walking girls. "Aren't you cold?"

"Shut it, blonde." The englishwoman said. "Bloody Yui didn't woke me up and made me rush."

"Blame it on me." Yui said. "Plus, I am not your alarm clock."

"You should." Chris said and clutched onto her jacket, this action being useless. Her legs were covered by thigh-high black stockings, these being prohibited in school grounds. It's a risk she is going to take. "I would treat you well."

"If you pay me, then I will." Yui said. "But I will be throwing you a glass of water daily."

"Then, I'm not interested." Chris said and rubbed one of her legs for warm due to friction.

"Anyway, how was your time in detention with Inoue-san?" Kyoko asked curiously. "Ya fought?"

"We didn't talked to eachother." Yui said. "She was using her phone while I was reading."

"What are you reading?" Chris asked while Kyoko complained about Yui being 'too boring'.

"Dante's Divine Comedy." Yui said. "It's for a paper i'm doing for school."

"Oh, yeah." Kyoko said. "We have to read that too."

"Read what?" Suddenly Chinatsu and Akari appeared.

"The Divine Comedy." Yui said. "Good morning, you two."

"Good morning." The two girls said. "Yui-chan, has your cheek healed?" Akari asked. Yui turned to Akari to show that the scratches from her face were barely visible. "That's a relief."

"Anyone who wonders how is Inoue-san's nose going?" Kyoko asked. Only Chinatsu rose her hand.

"I didn't hit her with a lot of force." Yui said. "Just enough to drop her to the ground."

"Like when you crash into a glass?" Chris asked, receiving a nod. "Cool."

"Anyway, we should hurry." Chinatsu said. "I'm freezing up. And I'm sure Chris-chan is too."

"Not too much." Chris said. "I have a hot body."

"Hot as in warm, right?" Akari asked.

"You tell me." And she winked at the red-head, making her blush.

*Smack*

"You are ao vulgar." Yui said exasperated.

"Okay, I'll stop!" Chris said holding her head. "Fuck..."

*Smack*

"What did I just said?"

"Okay! I'm stopping now!"

* * *

"A love letter?" Chizuru said with a white envelope in her hands with the words 'Funami Yui' in the front. When said girl opened her shoe locker, this little guy fell to her feet. Love letters after the second week of class?

"It doesn't look like one." Chitose said. "I mean, they usually are cute and stuff."

"What if the one who wrote it isn't too cheesy and is minimalistic?" Yui said. "I mean, it looks like it."

"That's boring." Chitose said. "What if it isn't a love letter, but an invitation or something?"

"If it is, I may think about it." Yui said and looked at the envelope. The writing is really well done, in cursive writing. Not japanese characters, but her name is written in english. Maybe the whole letter is in english? Is this a prank from Mariela and/or Chris?

"Got a letter?" The one girl Yui did not wanted to be bothered by just happened to walk by. Yui turned to Inoue, the girl with no signs of the hit she received the previous day.

"Yeah." Yui answered as coldly as she could. "Got any problem?"

"I don't." She replied and sat down besides Chitose, as always. "The one who sent it, if it's a love letter, has to either be pranking you or be blind."

"At least someone cares about me already." Yui said and placed her hand on Chizuru's shoulder, receiving a hand over hers.

"That's cute, I must say." Inoue said. "That's the only thing you beat me at."

"Having a girlfriend?" Chitose asked.

"..." She didn't answered. "Just open the fucking letter."

"Why would I?" Yui said and crossed her arms. "You wrote it?"

"Open it, I'm curious." Inoue said. "I bet you are too."

"I will." Yui said and started opening the envelope. The letter was not written in english, but the writing was still pretty well done.

_'Not so dear Yui Funami:_

_How has fate set us together... Of all the million ways we could have met, it's in a classroom where we crossed paths. How can we be in peace with eachother? That's my only question._

_The reason I wrote this letter is for nothing else than my own sake. I'm not doing this because I am properly sorry for my actions, but because I am sorry for being the rain in your walk. For being, vulgarly speaking, an ass to you the previous day. I do deserve that punch you gave me, but I wish it would not repeat in the future._

_But I still not like you completely._

_Inouse Usagi.'_

"..." Yui finished reading. "So..."

"Don't." Inoue said. "I want your response later after class."

"..." Yui looked at the girl. Was she really sorry? Or she just wrote that for making a note that she didn't meant to be agressive? What is this letter?

"Tsunshun much?" Yui thought.

* * *

Lunch time. The moment that lasts at least one hour or less for students to eat and chat freely around the school. Some sat in the outside garden, near the building, inside the building, in the roof and anywhere else you could sit or stand.

Yet, some of those students were busy. The Student Council was finishing some paperwork that they needed to fill up for the next week Cultural Festival in the Nanamori High School, who was inviting students around the city to share their time for three days in Nanamori.

Yep. Quite thrilling.

"Are the papers for the Hiyusaka High School done?" Ayano asked her secretary.

"All done." Chitose said.

"Okay, you can leave." Ayano said. "If you want, of course."

"I actually have something to talk with Chris-chan, so I guess I'll leave." Chitose said and stood up. "Don't get yourself hungry."

"I'm starting to eat." Ayano said and reached for an apple. Chitose gave the girl one of her trademark smiles and left. Ayano sighed and bit the apple. "Next week is gonna be a pain..." Every single club, from the music club to the cooking club are all ready for next week. The only thing they need is the plans for their stations and that's it. Ayano frowned.

Everyone is ready but the Amusement Club...

"Those girls must do something really good, or else..." Ayano growled, but then relaxed. "A kissing booth wont be bad..."

*Knock knock*

"Come in." Ayano said and sat straight. Somehow she got her feet up in her desk. door slid open and Mariela Cazas made her way inside the room.

"Hey, there." She said and waved.

"What's up?" Ayano asked. "Are you here to join the Amusement Club?"

"Oh, I wanted to talk about that." She said and sat down. "I kinda want to join that club... But I also want to join the music club."

"Why is that?" Ayano asked and bit her apple.

"Because I haven't played in a group ever in my life." Mari said. "I know how to play the bass, and I really want to give it a shot. But I want to join the Amusement club for obvious reasons. And I dunno what to do..." Mari looked really troubled. Ayano thought.

"Well... We are having a Cultural Festival week next week." Ayano said. "The Music club has already planned to play some songs. I heard from their captain that they lack singers and a piano player. Either way, if they don't find one of them, they wont play the song they want to. You can ask them if you could join to test how the club is."

"But I don't sing too well." Mari said. "And I'm starting to learn how to play piano."

"Just ask them if you can join and play." Ayano said. "They are good girls, so they may give you a spot as bass player."

"Are you sure they will?" Mari asked and received a nod from the purplette, giving Mari some hope. "Thanks, Ayano!"

"No problem." Ayano answered. Mari stood up and, after her goodbye, she left the room.

* * *

"So... An apology letter?" Chris asked to the girl sitting in front of her.

"Not quite, but kinda." Yui replied and took her cup of her Chai tea.

"And what you said to her?" Akari was the one now to ask. The amusement club, excluding Mariela, decided to pass by a coffee shop since they all had little or no homework. But, to Chris annoyance, they didn't went to a Starbucks Coffee, but an independent coffee shop called "Ne-ko-ffee".

"I asked her what this letter meant." Yui explained. "She said that the letter itself explains it. I got bored and decided to start from zero with that girl. And I got her a nickname."

"Cool." Kyoko said and placed a hand on Yui's shoulder. "Which?"

"Ice Princess." Yui said with a little pride. "She will complain about it, but just call her like that anyway." The girls laughed at the idea, and all accepted.

"In other news, this coffee shop isn't that bad." Chinatsu said and looked around at the waitresses, dressed as maids with the infamous cat ears and/or cat tail.

"Except for the fact that they don't have cool beverages like the Caramel Apple Frappuccino." Chris said and sneezed, covering her mouth with her arm. "I want one."

"Got sick?" Akari asked.

"No." Chris said and crossed her arms. "Yui got me sick."

"You are the one wearing the skirt." Yui said. "It's your problem."

"Chris-san." Akari said. "You almost never wear skirts. Why?"

"Because I only use them whenever I feel like it." Chris said. "Also, for teasing Chitose if I'm fee-"

*Smack*

"Other than vulgar, a pervert." Yui said. Even if she is at the other side of the table, she managed to smack the hipster girl.

"Hey, now it's getting annoying." Chris said and rubbed the place she has been hit.

"Like you." Yui said and the girls 'ohhh'ed.

"You got burnt!" Hiro giggled while saying it.

"Whatever, you can't burn what's already hot." Chris defended herself. "Just look at me."

"I see a hipster." Yui said and once again, the girls 'ohhh'ed.

"Well, I see a..." She was about to drop a sick response, but her sight shifted and followed a waitress. "I see the girl that tried to steal Kyoko's chocolate." Everyone turned around.

Indeed, it was the Hershey girl, dressed as maid with the cat ears and stuff.

"She works here?" Kyoko said.

"It's a small world." Akari said. "Should we ask her for a chocolate something?"

"I see the irony in that." Chinatsu said.

"Turn around, I'm calling her." Hiro said and the girls sat straight. Hiro rose up a hand and the Hershey girl saw that. She walked there while pulling a little notepad.

"What can I do for you, miss?" Hershey girl asked once she reached the table.

"Yeah, I want my chocolate back." Kyoko said. The Hershey girl looked at her in confusion, but then she had her eyes wide open.

"Hey, neighbor." Chinatsu said, shocking once again the Hershey girl.

"I-I... Umm..." She stuttered.

"No, really." Kyoko said. "I'd like a piece of chocolate cake."

"Y-yes, of course." She said and left. After some seconds, the group of girls laughed.

"Let's come here more often just to bother her." Chris suggested. "All of those in favor say 'Hershey'."

"Hershey!" Everyone said.

* * *

_**Hershey girl's name will be revealed in next episode. (Properly revealed)**_

_**Hiro Akiyama, Mariela Cazas and Christine Simmons are property of Key4427, me.**_

_**_Every_ other OC, such as Inoue Usagi, Hershey girl, and the ones I forgot to mention are from their creators and I'm just using them with permission.**_


	7. Insert Witty Chapter Name Here

Rain. Falling water. Condensation. Drops of more or less one cubic centimeter of H2O falling with an acceleration of 9.8 meters per seconds or 32 feet per second.

Nonetheless, it's raining.

"When will it stop?" The Cupid asked herself while looking up underneath her transparent umbrella. She has been sitting there for nearly ten minutes, thinking random thoughts. She has been sitting on a bench right outside the Ne-ko-ffee, waiting for the Hershey girl some hours after she walked out of school. The closing time of the place is at nine o'clock, and she left her house at eight thirteen. Chris looked at the time in her phone.

"It's time." She turned around and saw that the lights were being turned off. She smiled to herself. After a minute or two, girls started to appear around the little coffee shop. She looked at them. Where's the girl who looks like Shiina, from Angel Beats?

There she is. With a blue umbrella over her. Chris stood up after she walked a certain distance and began following.

"_Chinatsu's neighbor, huh?_" She thought and walked a little faster, meeting up with the Hershey girl. "Excuse me." Hershey turned around.

"Yes?" She asked. Her red eyes looked curiously at Chris.

"I don't think you know me, but I'm a friend from the blonde yesterday asked you for a chocolate cake." Chris said. "Also, friend of the pink-ette that is from your neighborhood."

"Mmm... Oh, the blonde!" Hershey seemed to have recognized Kyoko. "Yeah, I remember her. What's the matter?"

"Well, I came independently." Chris said. "Just to meet you a little bit, Hershey."

"Where!?" The girl turned around violently and looked desperately for... Whatever she was looking for. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" Chris asked confused.

"The Hershey!" Hershey exclaimed.

"You are Hershey." Chris said, pointing at the girl. "It's my nickname for you."

"Oh..." Hershey said. "Well, my name ain't Hershey. It's Haku Xiáng."

"Oh, ok." Chris said. "Anyway, should we start walking? I'm pretty sure you are going to take the bus."

"Yeah." Haku said. "How'd you knew?"

"Well, it's the same route that goes besides my house." Chris said and started walking. "It was a wild guess anyway."

"Oh. I thought you read my mind or something." Hersh- I mean, Haku said. "And what's your name?"

"Christine Simmons." Chris said.

"... Are you Swedish?" Haku asked, kinda confident about her guess.

"No." Chris said. "English. Why you say that I'm Swedish?"

"That last name seems Swedish." Haku said out of place.

"Of course it doesn't." Chris giggled. "And what about yours? Isn't Xiáng Chinese?"

"Yeah." Haku said with some hate on her voice. "My dad is Chinese."

"Where is he now?" Chris asked, a little curious.

"Hell, I hope." She said with the same hate on her. "He dragged my mom and myself to China when I was born for seven years until he got bored of my mom and left us."

"Damn, that sucks." Chris said. "Sorry."

"It's ok." Haku said. "She works at the Neko-ffee, and I go sometimes to help."

"Is it any good?" Chris asked and stopped once they reached the bus stop and walked under the little ceiling.

"It has a good pay." Haku said and closed her umbrella, so as Chris. "But enough of me, what about you, Chris-san?"

"Me?" Chris said. "Well... I came here when I was thirteenth from England with my sister, my dad goes around the world doing some business and my mom is deceased."

"Oh... I'm sorry, Chris." Haku said with her hands over her mouth.

"It's okay." She said. "I had my sister as a replacement, I think."

"Where is she now?" Haku asked and positioned herself on the wall of the bus stop.

"In here." Chris said. "She's living where we used to, but now that I moved to an apartment, we rarely see each other."

"And your dad, what does he do?" Haku asked more curious now.

"He works for Microsoft. I dunno in what part, but in one of the lowest." Chris said. "But the pay is really good."

"Cool." Haku said. "What school do you go to?"

"I go to Nanamori." Chris said. "You?"

"I go to Gakusei." Haku said. "We arent that far, are we?"

"Gakusei is... Like three streets from Nanamori." Chris thought. "Maybe we can meet sometime and I can introduce you to my friends."

"That sounds awesome." Haku said.

And then, an engine.

"Oh, here comes the bus." Haku said and pointed at the oncoming bus.

"Nice timing." Chris said. The bus started to slow down until it finally reached the girls, who got in and sat down together.

"So, Chris..." Haku asked, being the one sitting besides the window. "You have a boyfriend?"

"Nope." Chris said with some pride.

"A girlfriend, maybe?" Haku asked agian.

"Yep." Chris said, surprising Haku a little.

"So you're a lesbian?" Haku said.

"Every girl who walks into Nanamori, or at least walked since now it's co-ed, walks out as a lesbian." Chris said.

"No way!" Haku said, surprised.

"All of my friends from there are." Chris said with some humor. "And what about you?"

"I have no friends from Nanamori." Haku said. Chris mentally facepalmed.

"Any girlfriend or boyfriend?" She asked.

"None." Haku said.

"Well, that sucks." Chris said. "But, in time, you'll find someone."

"I hope so." Haku said. "Oh, here's my stop." Chris moved herself back and allowed Haku to walk out. "Should we exchange numbers?"

"Quick." Chris said and pulled out her phone. After a quick exchange, they both now had the other's phone. "Goodbye, Hershey girl."

"Goodbye." Haku said and walked out of the bus. Chris looked at her walk to her home until the bus started to move.

_When a fire starts to burn, right! And it starts to spread!_

Chris looked at her ringing phone, the ID showing 'Chitose Ikeda'. She answered it.

"Hallow?" Chris said as the bus stopped and more people walked into it.

"_Chris-san! Chizuru said she is going to sleep at Yui's. Wanna join me?_"

"Oh... Depends. Are we sleeping or not?"

"_I have a box of chocolates, if we want._"

"I'll be there in an hour. Maybe less." Chris could feel Chitose licking her lips. "Don't start without me."

"_I wouldn't think of it._" Chitose giggled. "_See you later._"

"See you." And she hung up.

* * *

A weekend later... (With some couples sleeping together)

* * *

"Today it's gonna be a good day!" Chinatsu said while stretching.

"Why you say that?" Akari asked while walking besides her.

"Because I feel it." Chinatsu said. "It's like that fuzzy feeling in your stomach that feels... Fuzzy and funny, I guess."

"I know what you mean." Akari said. "By the way, thanks for inviting me. I needed some time away from my sister."

"Why you say that?" Chinatsu placed her hands behind her head and kept walking like that.

"Because she has been acting weird." Akari said and looked at the ground. "This friday my mom called and asked me if I wanted to go and live with them for a while. But Akane took the phone and left to her room. And I got curious and eavesdropped."

"What happened?" Chinatsu asked trying to seen curious. She already knew the -creepy- secret Akari's sister had, thanks to some drunk talk from Kyoko.

"I just heard Akane saying things like 'You are not taking my precious imouto from me.' and stuff like that."

"Wanna keep living with her?" Chinatsu asked and lowered her arms.

"Kinda." Akari said. "I'm not sure."

"Well, think about it." Chinatsu said. "Get to know your sister even better."

"I will." Akari said and sighed, feeling somehow relieved. "Thanks for listening."

"It would be 1,000 yen." Chinatsu joked, making both giggle. But Akari's giggle was interrumpted by a random sneeze.

"Caught a cold?" Chinatsu asked.

"I don't think so." Akari said. "Maybe it's the pollen."

* * *

"And that's why Akari sometimes is never noticed." Yui explained to Mariela, who just happen to be walking by with her and Chizuru.

"Poor girl." Mariela said. "But it's now like a running gag, isn't?"

"If we were an anime, then yeah." Yui said.

"If we were an anime, speaking about us being one would be breaking the fourth wall." Chizuru explained. "But it would add more silliness to the anime."

"I remember one where a group of friends walk in front a building and one says 'This is the company that animated us' and they bow down." Mariela said, earning some laughs from the two girls.

"Funny things the writers make." Yui said. "Quick change of topic, this Friday we are starting to arrange the school for the cultural festival or whatever we are planning this year."

"I heard from Nee-san that this year is School Exchange or something like that." Chizuru explained. "I believe that the Gakusei High-School is going to visit us."

"What school is that?" Mari asked.

"I dunno." Chizuru said. "But just by thinking of it makes me all lazy..." Chizuru frowned.

"Speaking of it, Have you already visited the music club?" Yui asked Mariela, who blushed slightly.

"Not yet." Mariela said. "I'm kinda shy about it."

"Well, you still have time until this Friday." Yui said. "If you want some help, I can take you there."

"No, thanks." Mari said and shook her head. "I'd like to do it myself."

"Well... If you change your mind, I might be able." Yui said.

"Thanks, Yui." Mari said.

"See why I'm her girlfriend?" Chizuru said and hugged Yui's left arm. "Yui-san is so kind and lovely."

"Not always." Yui said and patted the albino's head. "But I try to."

"Gee, I can just see a pink aura 'round you two..." Mari said. "It makes me wanna have a girlfriend."

"Akari is single, I guess."

"Back to her?"

* * *

_**Next episode will have something important (kinda). Just wait a week.**_

_**Hiro Akiyama, Mariela Cazas and Christine Simmons are property of Key4427, me.**_

_**_Every_ other OC, such as Inoue Usagi, **_**Haku Xiáng**_**, and the ones I forgot to mention are from their creators and I'm just using them with permission.**_


	8. Pencil spinning is awesome

"I have no idea how to steal screen time from the others..." Sakurako said while looking up to the ceiling.

"I know what you mean." Himawari said, spinning a pen on her hand. "I feel we are more ignored than Akari."

"Akari is ignored unconsciously." Chinatsu said while playing with her hair. "You two, on the other hand..."

"Hey, what about you?" Sakurako said. "Why only us?"

"Because it's the truth." Chinatsu said with a mocking look. "This morning I had some screen time."

"And what do you mean by screen time?" Himawari asked while picking up her pen.

"Dunno." She replied. "Sakurako said screen time, I just followed."

"Excuse me." One of the boys in front of the three turned around. A short-haired blonde with green/blue-ish eyes. "Does any of you have an extra pen?"

"Here." Himawari said and gave him the pen she was spinning. The boy took it and turned around. Himawari just took another pen and kept on spinning it.

"Hey Shoushi, have you found your bass player?" A girl at the boy's left asked him.

"No one has appeared." He replied.

_Bass player?_ Chinatsu thought. _Isn't Mariela-san one?_

"Hey." Chinatsu moved closer to the boy and tapped his shoulder. He turned around. "I have a friend from here that plays the bass."

"Really?" He said.

"Who?" Sakurako asked.

"Mariela-san." Chinatsu said.

"Well, it would be cool if you could tell her that the Music Group is looking for one." The boy said.

"Okay then." Chinatsu said and sat back.

"I'm telling her!" Sakurako said, surprising Chinatsu. "I need screen time!"

"...Okay." Chinatsu said. "I guess I can trust you in this."

"You are making a terrible mistake." Himawari said and placed a hand on her face.

* * *

"Just go for it!" Akari pulled slightly on Mariela's hand, this one being reluctant about stepping onto the Music Club room.

"I-I'll do it tomorrow!" She kept saying. "I'm not ready yet!"

"Stop putting on yourself excuses and do it already!" Sakurako said while pushing Mariela from her back.

"Look! I'll do it if you stop pushing me!" Mariela tried to break free.

"Okay!" Sakurako stopped. "But I'm keeping an eye on you." She followed her.

"Hey, I'm not a bold as you." Mari said. "Even though I appreciate your support, pushing me around-"

"Stop fucking talking and go!" Sakurako cursed. Mari shrunk at this sudden exclamation and quickly walked to the Music Club room.

After some walking, the three girls finally found the door they were looking for. A sign over the door read "Music Club", meaning that they arrived.

"Go in." Akari said and gave Mari a thumbs up.

"O-okay..." Mari said and, slowly, knocked the door.

"Lets go." Sakurako said and took Akari's arm, dragging her away.

"Good luck!" Akari cheered Mari, who was quite nervous.

And then the door opened.

* * *

**_Look guys, I'm sorry I didn't posted this crap sooner. I just had no inspiration lately. Does writer's block applies in here...?_**

**_Anyway, I promise that I will upload another chapter before I buy GTA V for pc, because after I do it I'll probably lose sense of time. The game comes out this 14, so before the 18 there will be a new chapter._**


	9. School Cultural Exchange thingy

It was quite a shock to not hear from Mari since she entered the Music club room. During lunch time, the Amusement Club waited patiently for anything that proved that Mari was not brutally murdered and/or eaten alive by the Music club.

"Of course she wasn't killed, Chris." Chinatsu said with a bored expression.

"I don't want to sound negative and all, but how do you know?" Chris said seriously. "I mean, as far as we know, she could be doing anything, including being dead."

"You really want to kill her off or you are just being an ass?" Haku said.

"I think we already know the answer." Yui said while reading a magazine she brought.

"Whatever." Chris said. "What are the news with the Ice Princess?"

"She's cold." Yui said. "Today we tried to talk and a piece of an eraser fell over her."

"Cool." Akari said.

"She freaked out a bit, but relaxed later." Yui finished.

*Knock*Knock*

"Come in." Kyoko said. The door slid open and revealed a shocked-looking Mariela.

"Holly crap, what happened to you?" Kyoko said looking worried.

"I..." Mari stuttered. Her legs were shaking clearly, so Akari stood up, surprising some by her sudden appearance, and held Mari's hand and arm. "I... I got in."

"In the club?" Akari asked.

"Yeah, I... I mean..." She was taken to her seat and she sat down. "I didn't... Expected to get in the club."

"Why?" Kyoko asked. "Didn't you wanted to?"

"I just wanted to play for the school exchange thingy, not for the rest of the year." Mari explained. "And they were all so... So ridiculously smooth."

"What?" All said together, later creeped out by that.

"I mean, I am just now processing what happened." Mari explained. "I mean, all went so fast and so smoothly, I think they can steal a bank- No, two banks, and not catch attention from no one."

"So they convinced you with smoothness?" Yui said. "That's cool."

"Kinda..." Mari said. "They said that tomorrow I should bring my bass and play to see if I fit in."

"And how is the Music club?" Akari asked. "Aside from smooth."

"It's a little enjoyable." Mari said. "Kinda. I mean, the girls were funny."

"What do they play?" Kyoko asked. "Because I am imagining that one band from Angel Beats."

"It's a girl on the drums, two on guitars, one also on piano, and a boy is a console master slash DJ."

"And you're the bass." Yui said. "That's cool."

"And second voice." Mari said. "The drummer girl said I had a pretty voice and they want me to sing too!" She was the contrary of excited. "I don't wanna sing!"

"Oh, come on!" Chris said. "Back in the day you sang like a mudafuckin' angel!"

*Slap*

"Ouch! Yui, stop it!" Chris held her cheek.

"Even if that statement is true, cursing is not tolerated." Yui said and relaxed. "Also, I wanted to punch you."

"Why?" Chris asked angrily.

"Because you are punch-able." Yui said. "Like Hiro-chan is tease-able."

"Don't tease me!" Hiro said and blushed.

"In which way?" Chinatsu asked, but immediately covered her mouth and blushed hard. The group laughed at the pink-ette perversion and funny look.

"Hah! You made my day, China-chan." Mari said, putting emphasis on the 'chan'.

* * *

After school, the group decided to go and bother the Hershey girl a little. Once the group entered the Ne-ko-ffee and sat down on the table they sat down last time.

"Why here again?" Yui asked.

"Because it's our table of love!" Kyoko said while swinging her hair.

"If we ain't making love in the table, the name doesn't apply." Chris said nonchalantly.

*Slap*

"Hey!" Chris held her cheek once again.

"Making love in the table of a coffee shop?" Yui said with slight annoyance. "As tempting as it sounds, it will never happen."

"Tempting?" Kyoko said.

"I am sexually active too, dummy." Yui said. "Now shut up, here comes Hershey."

"May I take your order?" The maid Haku said with a notepad on her hands. "Would you like what you ordered last time?"

"You remember?" Chinatsu asked.

"A piece of chocolate cake, an orange cupcake, strawberry milkshake, Velvet Love cupcake and a Vanilla Meowing." She pointed at Kyoko, Akari, Chinatsu, Hiro and Yui respectively. Everyone was left in slight surprise.

"You must be a really good maid in here." Hiro said.

"I remember things easily when they... Either annoy me or I like it." Haku said. "Like remembering that one specific moment when you screwed up for years." She started to remember, apparently. "I once tackled to the floor a friend and started to tickle her and then her mom came in and thought we were doing other things and-"

"Hey." Mari said. "Knock out of it."

"Oh, sorry." Haku said and blushed. "I got carried away."

"Oh, you don't say!" Chris exclaimed.

"I'll be back with your meawl." She said with a purr and left.

"She seems nice." Mariela said. "She's just naive, I think."

"Let's kidnap her, Hiro." Chris said.

"Why me?" Hiro said.

"Because then I can dress both of you as cats and tie you up and-"

"If the next sentence has something to do with forced lesbian sex, I'l hit you with a chair." Yui said with a vein popping out.

"Hehe, you got me." Chris said with a slight blush, while Hiro was covered in red and steam came out of her.

* * *

"Tomorrow Friday, ladies, is the day we start the preparations for the annual School Cultural Festival with the Gakusei and Hiyusaka High Schools and you have nothing planed!" Ayano yelled through her mic. "NOT EVEN A SILLY STAND!" She was mad at the Amusement Club for not being prepared. And she did the only reasonable thing, call them and force them to think of something.

"We do have something planned!" Kyoko said to the phone. The group was still on the coffee shop, now a little emptier.

"Tell me what it is, then!" Ayano yelled.

"It's a..." Kyoko said and trailed off.

"A kissing booth?" Chris suggested, but Kyoko shook her head.

"A stand-up comedy show?" Hiro suggested, but the same happened.

"A poetry stand?" Akari said.

"What is that?" Yui asked.

"A stand where someone comes and we give him or her a little piece of paper with a little poem."

"That sounds ridiculous." Chris said.

"Why would you say that?" Hiro said and counted her words. "Poetry is beautiful. Writing it is not." Five, seven, five.

"And what about if we all go disguised as a character and give little poems?" Chinatsu said. "That'll be cool."

"Just tell me what you are gonna do!" Ayano exclaimed.

"Who votes for Chris' idea?" No one. "Hiro's?" No one. "Chinatsu's?" Everyone. "We are doing cosplay while giving poetry away."

"Okay." Ayano said, now a little more relaxed. "Get your costumes ready because you are using them this Saturday all the day. No second-hand cosplays!" And she hung up.

"Oh, so my school is visiting yours!" Suddenly Haku appeared, freaking out the group of friends.

"How long were you here?" Hiro asked.

"Since the beginning of the call." Haku said. "What? I did wrong?"

"You are creepy!" Akari said.

"I am not. I just creep around sometimes!"

"That's what creepy people do..."


	10. Pre-preparation for the preparations

Friday, people. Finally Friday. Girls and boys, more girls than boys, from the Nanamori High School started to work on their stands for tomorrow's Scholar Cultural Exchange with the Gakusei High School. Whole classrooms used to become future restaurants, planks of wood used to become part of a stand of crepes or anything else, girls giving the last details they need to a perfect costume or for their stand. Work over here and there. The order of planned chaos

"Today is the opening, followed by some shows like music show, magic show, comedy show and other 2. Tomorrow we will be having the stands and stuff." Explained the vice-president of the Amusement Club, Yui, sitting down with her club-mates, who all were inside their club room finishing their work of a mobile multiple stand. "I expect everyone to have ready your costumes."

"Raise a hand the ones who have their costume." Kyoko said and everyone but Hiro and Akari rose their hands. "Today I am taking you to a place where we can try out some costumes."

"What is your costume, Chris-chan?" Chinatsu asked with certain interest. Christine doing cosplay? Only seen once.

"I am dressing up as the really popular gynoid form of the fictional character from the Portal games, GLaDOS." Chris said with pride. "And you?"

"Since Mirakurun it's the only character you look like, your options are little." Yui said, making Chinatsu give her an angry face.

"Shut up." She said. "What is yours anyway?"

"Elizabeth, from Bioshock Infinite." Yui said. "Kyoko is dressing up as Cassie Cage, from MKX."

"Oh god, not that game..." Hiro said and looked away. "It's so gory and gross..."

"It's the only game I am good at when playing with Yui." Kyoko said.

"You just mash the controller up." Yui said. "And when you accidentally managed to do a fatality, you also broke the left joystick."

"Poor Yui." Akari said. "But what is MKX?"

"Mortal Kombat X is... A fight-to-the-death game." Chris explained. "Literally. I mean, there's one fatality, a finishing move, that you make a hole on the enemy's chest, take it's spine, break it and then rip him in two pieces."

"Will you excuse me for... a sec?" Hiro said while holding her stomach and leaving the room. Akari, however, just remained calm.

"That seems like a really well made game." She said. "The guys just did a good game, but with a bad theme."

"Anyway, I'm cosplaying as one of the characters." Kyoko said. "Do you have a cosplay in mind, Akari-chan?"

"Mmm..." Akari thought. "I dunno... Squid Girl?"

"Who dat?" Chris said.

*Smack*

"Speak correctly." Yui said with her trademark pokerface.

"_Sod off!_" Chris said in her natal tongue. **_(Because everything spoken in here is just subs)_**

"What's that?" Chinatsu asked.

"A way of saying 'fuck off' in english." Chris said and pointed at Yui, before she could receive another slap. "I wasn't cursing, just explaining."

"..." Yui looked skeptical. "Okay..." She sat down.

"Anyway. who's that?" Chris asked.

"It's a girl from an anime that it's a squid." Akari explained poorly.

"I'v seen it." Chinatsu said. "It's a cute anime."

"Anyway, we still have to cut the poems." Kyoko said and took her backpack, opening it and then taking out of it a big-ass pile of papers, the top one revealing 2 columns with 15 little poems each. "I brought scissors if you don't have."

"..." The group looked in terror at the pile of papers. It seemed to be 13 cm high!

"We have to cut ALL of that...!" Yui spoke what everyone was thinking. Kyoko nodded.

"You girls start. I'm going to the Student Council to see if they have a guillotine." Kyoko said while standing up and left the place. And some seconds afterwards, Hiro appeared.

"Where's Kyoko going?" Hiro asked and walked in the room. "What is that pi- Are those the poems!?"

* * *

_**Sorry I couldn't upload as promised, but I'm going through exams, and before that I was doing some school related stuff that took most of my time, and before that I had a little hiatus from writing... I'm so irresponsible...**_

_**Next chap is the opening ceremony and stuff that happens.**_


	11. Insert Mariela Singing As Stuart Pot

"Ladies and gentleman, the moment you were waiting for." Said the oh-so-handsome director of the Nanamori High School with scissors on his hand. He turned around and cut the red ribbon, the crowd applauding to this and moments later, the door opened and the people walked in, greeted by girls and boys, but mostly girls, in all directions. Girls dressed as maids over here, boys doing tricks and stuff to attract people, groups making food and offering a game to win certain prize. Lots and lots of fun.

But before the speech, it wasn't as heavenly as it is.

* * *

"God dammit, can't you go any faster!?" The ice princess screamed at the top of her lungs to a classmate in the second floor of the school. "We need the curtain ready now!"

"I'm going as fast as I can, Inoue-san!" A boy screamed from the window.

"Well, it's not fast enough!" She yelled.

"I-Inoue-san." A girl walked to her, scared to the bone by the princess. "W-we have your costume ready."

"'Bout time." She growled and walked into the building. "Go and fetch me a water bottle." She said and the girl ran away. Saying that Usagi Inoue is the school bully is not totally correct, she is just dominant.

"Inoue-san." She stopped on her tracks and turned around to see... Someone.

Faithful to her word, Christine has disguised herself as an android form of the popular villain GLaDOS with pale make-up on all area visible of skin, black leggings, boots and blouse with a white lab coat with the logo of Aperture Science on it, all of this with yellow colored eye contacts and a white bob cut wig.

"Hello and, as always, welcome to this Aperture Science Aided Scholar &amp; Enrichment Center." Chris said with her most monotonous voice. "Before starting the next test, I need you to follow me to the restrooms and take all of your clothes."

"W-What!?" Inoue screamed. "I am not doing anything weird for you, stupid computer!" Apparently, she hasn't totally noticed who this person really is.

"Remember that, if you try to escape, you will be exposed to a high dose of deadly neurotoxin inside a closed space." Chris said, adding a lower tone. "Also, remember that, at the end of this test, there will be cake."

This scared Inoue a little.

"H-how much time is... t-this test going to take from me?" She asked with shaking legs, reconsidering a little. Chris held her laughter.

"Depends on your sexual resistance." Even some girls walking by had to stop for a second to make sure they heard correctly. Inoue was now a red, shaking little cherry.

"W-w-what do y-y-you mean...!?" She was scared seriously. "I-I'M NOT DOING THIS TEST!" And she ran off.

"Heh... The cake was a lie, anyways." Chris said after a quick laugh and walked to her club room, which was not too far away. Once she finally reached the door, she stepped inside.

Mirakurun over there preparing her magical stick or whatever that is, Elizabeth Anna DeWitt over there brushing the tentacles of a Squid Girl, Cassie Cage near the window taking sefies and a weird looking Hiro dressed in a green, mad hatter kinda cosplay.

* * *

_**Search for "Infected Mushroom by ARTesstR" with quotes in Google.**_

* * *

"Nice costume, Hiro." Chris said and took her hat.

"My midriff is on plain view!" Hiro blushed. "I am practically naked!"

"That's what makes it better." Chris said and walked to Yui. "You need more boobs."

"Elizabeth isn't that busty..." A little insulted Yui said.

"I know." Chris said and walked away.

*Knock Knock*

"Come in!" Kyoko said and walked to the door, this opening and revealing Sakurako in a bunny outfit. You know what type of bunny outfit...

"Oh, itadakimasu~" Chris said and licked her lips.

"This is for Hima-chan, stupid!" Sakurako said and crossed her arms. "Anyway, Ayano-senpai says that if you are all ready, then go to prepare your stand."

"Our stand is a mobile stand." Kyoko said. "We each have a part of-"

"Yeah, whatever." Sakurako said. "Go outside and help if you are doing nothing. The opening ceremony is in an hour." And with that Sakurako turned around. But before she could go through the door, Chris came out of nowhere and, using her pervert powers, smacked Sakurako's rear quickly and closed the door, locking it afterwards.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Sakurako yelled and yelled.

"Why d'you did that?" Yui said and smacked Chris' forehead.

"For the sake of science, of course." She said in character. "I do what I must because I can!"

"This sentence is false." Yui said, making Chris panic for some reason and curl in a ball in the corner repeating to herself 'don't think about it'.

"Are all of you ready?" Kyoko asked and finished taking pictures of her and her friends. Everyone said yes. "Then get your boxes with poems and lets do some helping out there.

"Thanks, but no, thanks." Hiro said with a hard blush. "I think I'll stay here for... A while."

"If this Matsuri girl appears, show her that you are some good stuff." Chinatsu said, putting emphasis on 'good stuff'. This only made Hiro blush harder.

"Nouuu..." She said and hid on her hands.

"Hey, look!" Kyoko said looking out the window. "It's Freddy Krueger!"

* * *

"Hey, look. Jason Voorhees." Ayano said while looking through the window of the Stu. Co. office. "Wonder where Freddy is..." She had the normal school uniform on, but also added a little tiara on her head.

"Probably in hell." Himawari said. She, however, was wearing a Harley Quinn cosplay that seemed to fit with her curves perfectly.

"What is Jason doing here anyways? Which is his stand?" Chitose asked with an Ipad on her hands. She was just wearing casual clothes, a yellow blouse and jeans. She looked for anything related with a scary costume on the Ipad. She had it all noted in it. "Oh, I forgot about the scary tunnel thingy."

"Isn't made by the same girl who made on last year?" Ayano asked and took a lollipop from nearby.

"They sent two girls to their homes." Himawari said. "And they weren't even halfway done."

"Yuno-san has sure a fucked up mind." Chitose said and turned off the IPad. "Funny thing is that the name fits."

"Whoa, Ikeda-san." Himawari said. "I rarely hear you cursing."

"Oh, I guess I seldom do it." Chitose said. "Don't worry, it'll probably be the only one i say today."

*Knock knock*

"Come in." Ayano said and a pissed-off-looking Sakurako walked into the room.

"Ikeda-senpai, you need to controll your girlfriend." Sakurako said with a glare to said girl.

"Why? Whom she killed?" Chitose asked slightly worried.

"She spanked me!"

"Oh, okay." The worry-ing suddenly vanished and Chitose kept on doing her things on the tablet.

This making Sakurako's anger rise.

"That's it!?" She yelled. "You're not doing anything!?"

"No yelling." Ayano said and looked through some papers.

"No, I'm not." Chitose said simply. "You look spanky and squishy in that outfit. Even I would do it."

"Me too." Himawari said. "But that's because I'm yo girlfriend."

To this point, Sakurako was now both enraged and slightly self-concious. "I don't know if to take this as an insult, a molestation or a compliment." She slightly blushed.

"It's a compliment, baby." Himawari said and playfully spanked her girlfriend.

"Stop it, you girls." Ayano said. "Poor Sakurako is being treated like... I dunno. Something molestable."

"It's the cosplay, Ayano-san." Chitose said.

"I don't care. Stop harassing the bunny." Ayano replied. "Take your stuff, the opening ceremony is in half an hour."

* * *

And half hour passed. I believe that here is where we stared.

Anyway, the opening ceremony was a total success. The cheerleaders gave a presentation, magic show from the Entertainment club (totally diferent from the Amusement club), three songs played the Music club, these being 'Do I Wanna Know?' by Artic Monkeys, 'Seven Nation Army' by The White Stripes and 'Clint Eastwood' by Gorillaz. Obviously, with Mariela as bass player and second voice in all except Clint Eastwood. In there she was the main voice. Perfect performance by all. And it's the first time the girls from the Amusement Club see the Music Club.

Do you remember that girl with long white hair that once agreed with Kyoko that Physics sucks? **(Chap 33 of the previous fic)** It was her on the drums. The world is so little. Two girls on main guitars, one with a weird combination of green lime hair with brown eyes and the other was a brunette. The piano girl curiously looked like Akari if she let her hair long and were blonde, and the only boy in the group looked like the piano girl. Probably twins.

Moving on, it was eight o'clock when the opening ceremony ended with a comedy show from two boys. Hillarious thing.

And when it ended, everyone went home to rest. Tomorrow is the fun day.


	12. The Most Straightforward Girl Ever

The doors opened exactly at 10 am. People didn't start arriving until 11:01 am. Still, the Gasukei students were gladly accepted in the building of the Nanamori High school.

"Five more minutes..." Begged the asleep Kyoko underneath the table of the Amusement Club's HQ. The club itself decided to not go out and start working until 12, making most of them walk around and see what they find or, like Kyoko, sleep.

"Kyoko, you brought your laptop to make some progress on you manga." Hiro said, in her Mad Hatter costume. "If you keep sleeping, you wont have time to make that three pages you want to do today."

"You underestimate my power." Kyoko said and tried to sleep more.

"Ugh... Yui had to deal with you like this?" Hiro whispered to herself. "Whatever. I'm going out, so I'll lock the door from the inside." She stood up. "You better be awake by 12." And with that she walked outside. The moment she noticed people looking at her, or more like looking at her costume, she blushed. But she just kept going.

* * *

The school's stands were 45% games and stuff like that, 35% games and such, and 20% were other stands, like card reading or the mobile stand of the Amusement Club. By 12:32, the place was starting to feel a little crowded, but not like Comiket when its bursting with people.

"And from all the food stands, there's only one Crêpe stand." Akari said with Chris and Chinatsu besides her. "And Inoue-san is in it." As the redhead said, among the 9 girls from the Crêpes stand, one of them was Usagi Inoue.

"And Hiro's crush." Chinatsu pointed out that also Matsuri Ookami was in the stand.

"Funny how fate puts things together." Chris said with her GLaDOS cosplay. "Welp, lemme go and bother Inoue." She said and started walking to the stand.

"Chris-san is so weird." Akari said.

"And there's nothing to do about it." Chinatsu replied. "..."

"..." Akari looked around. "Wanna walk around and stuff?"

"Okay." Chinatsu said and both girls walked away.

_~{Meanwhile}~_

"Hello." Chris said with her most monotonous voice. Inoue turned to her.

"Oh, not you..." She sighed. "What do you want?" She said with certain hostility.

"I would be really... Thankful if you could provide me one of your selling items."

"A Crêpe?" Inoue asked.

"With chocolate filling and Strawberries." She said. "Note that, if I am not pleased by the flavor, you will be punished with minus 50 science points in your profile."

"Science points?" Inoue asked.

"Right now you have 0." Inoue started making the crêpe.

"And how can I win science points?" She asked, a little curious.

"By doing tests." Chris said. "The previous test I offered you, which you didn't accepted, would have given you 500 science points."

"So..." She blushed. "Doing THAT with you will give me science points?" Chris nodded. "And what do the science points give me?"

"Access to Aperture Science's deepest secrets." Chris said.

"I thought Aperture Science was just from a video game."

"Oh, no. It is at real as it gets." Chris said, seeing that Inoue fell for it, apparently.

"Well, miss." Inoue said and finished the last details on the crêpe. "I don't want to make that certain test, so if you could offer me another type of test, I would think about it." She gave Chris her crêpe. "1000 yen."

"Certainly." Chris took out the money in coins. "I hope this thing encounters my expectations. If it doesn't, you-"

"You'll take from me 50 science points, yeah. I get it." Inoue said.

"Not only that, but you will be punished by my hand." Chris said and looked at Inoue with aggressive eyes. "And I'm going to like it."

Inoue got worried as Chris walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yui was doing nothing with her girlfriend on a certain stand, which was one of the biggest stands of the school. The biggest of them all was the Haunted School game, which takes place in all of the top floor of the school. Yeah.

But this game wasn't a scary game at all. It was a casino.

Poker games over here, some slot machines over there, Craps tables over there too... A tiny piece of any Las Vegas casino.

"Funny how there are no clocks in here either." Chris said and walked around the place. Girls and boys, looking at the tables or at their cards, losing or winning, all for the fun of it. Chris walked further to the part in the very back of the place.

The Big Table, as the sign in the entrance said, is the only table where real betting is done. The whole casino works on buying for yourself some poker chips and, if you lose them, that sucks; If you win more, you can have a refund and leave with some extra money. The limit of 5000 yens means 5000 in value of chips.

But in the back is where the bets go up to four zeros. In here you can buy up to 25,000 yens in chips. And you get out with the real money.

Obviously, any good pokerfacer would be here.

"Fold." Said a girl at the end of the table.

"Fold." A boy in the side.

"Fold." Another boy at the other end of the table.

A redhead girl looked with blank eyes at the one girl that has been winning for 3 round straight.

"Call." She said and dropped five blue chips. The cards at the table were:

3 of diamonds, 5 of diamonds and a 4 of clubs

Yui smiled a sly smile.

"Raise." She dropped three of her countless red chips. The redhead did nothing.

A 6 of hearts appeared.

"It was nice to play with you." She said and threw not four red chips, but two green chips, the same value of a purple chip or five red ones.

And the air felt thick.

"You seem like a good player too." Yui said and dropped the same amount.

And a 8 of clubs appeared.

"Sorry to say this, but this it where you lose." The redhead showed her cards. 5 of spades and 5 of clubs.

Yui bit her lip.

"Well... It was a nice round." Seemingly defeated, she threw her cards to the table.

6 and 7 of clubs.

Applause.

"Funami-san wins this round." The announcer, which was Ayano on a tuxedo, said. Yui took a sip of her grape juice, curiously placed on a wine glass, and took all of the chips to her side of the table. The redhead took her chips and left as the rest of the people on the table.

"How much money you have in there?" Chris said from a seat at the other side of the room.

"About..." Yui arranged the chips. And after some counting... "27,000. And I came in with 1000."

"And Chizuru?" She pointed at the albino sitting in the bar behind the table. She had a little briefcase with her.

"I have exactly 30k." She said.

"Ayano, where did you found so many chips?"

"The director's grandfather owned a casino." Ayano said. "He let us borrow them all and some of the games in here."

"Cool." Chris stood up. "Anyway. Yui, we are going with our stand in 15 minutes."

"Oh, okay." She said and took all of her chips into her own briefcase. After saving it all, she handed it to Chizuru.

"Keep 'em for me." She said and gave the girl a quick kiss before following Chris to the exit of this casino thing.

* * *

After one hour, the school started opened the gym for other certain activities. First up was a play from the Acting Club, a modern version of Hamlet. Right now another comedy show was on, and next up it was an hour long concert with the Music club.

So to ease the pre-concert stress, Mariela decided to hang around the school.

"And then Yui placed down her cards and owned that girl!" Chris said while walking with Mari, holding a pink box with lots of poems inside.

"Cool." Mariela said. "By how you say she is, I won't bet anything to her."

"Yeah, you better stay away from Yui." Chris said.

"Hey, I heard there's a crêpes stand somewhere." Mariela said. "I'm a little hungry, so..."

"Yeah. It's over here." And Chris guided Mari to the stand. "I got one myself and they are pretty good."

"Okay." Mari said and looked around to find the crêpes stand.

And after a quick search to her left, she turned her head to the right.

And she found more than just some crêpes.

* * *

**_Play "Chaka Khan - I'm Every Woman" before reading this!_**

* * *

Beautiful light orange hair fell onto the shoulders of a golden-eyed beauty serving crêpes. With a smooth movement, she moved a hand to the back of her hair and threw it behind her, shaking her head slight to easy the apparent heat she had, closing her eyes slightly while moving her head left to right, ending with part of her hair on her face, moving it behind her ear.

Mari felt her heartbeat go 100 miles a second by the simple sight of the goddess serving in an apron that fit her shape and made her look like a disguised angel. Mari's gaze couldn't do anything else but appreciate the beau-

"Mari!"

* * *

**_Okay, that's it._**

* * *

"Hey, what happened?" Chris asked. "I was telling you that the Inoue girl was working at the crêpes stand."

"Whom?" Mari asked, eyeing the orange-haired girl.

"Usagi Inoue. Yui's archenemy or something like that." Chris explained. "It's that girl with the orange hair." She pointed at her.

"Oh..." Mari said with little care about that comment. "She is Inoue?"

"Yep."

"She is pretty as fuck." Mari said entranced once again.

"What?" Chris was baffled. "You like her?"

"Yeah." So bluntly. "I mean... God..."

"You. Are. Unbelievable." Chris said with an exasperated sigh. "And don't you have a girlfriend back in England?"

"She and I agreed on seeing other people." Mari said with her eyes fixed on Inoue. "Since we wont be seeing each other for a while, we have an open relationship. Sorta."

"..." Chris was left with her jaw hanging. She shook her head slightly and just turned around. "Do whatever you please." And she left.

Mari didn't noticed that, since she was already walking to the girl whom seemed to be the child of the word 'beauty'.

"Hi." She said a little awkwardly.

"Hello. What do you want?" Inoue said with disinterest. Mari seemed surprised, but she quickly went into 'filtry mode' and gave the girl a 'Imma make you like me, baby' smile.

"I'd like a Nutella filled crêpe with banana slices and your phone number, sweetheart."

Inoue quickly shifted her attention to Mari.

"What?"

"A Nutella filled crêpe with banana sliced and your phone number, please." Mari said with the same expression, making Inoue a little uncomfortable.

"Why would I give you that?" She said aggressively.

"Because you work here."

"I mean my phone number." Inoue crossed her arms.

"Because I'm pretty sure that you have one."

"And for what do you want it?"

"To call you, of course."

"Why do you want to call me?"

"To take you out some day."

"What if I don't give you my number?" They were unconsciously getting closer by the second.

"You will, don't worry." Mari said and winked at Inoue.

"As. If." They were practically nose to nose.

"Oh my god, just give her your number!" The girl besides Inoue yelled. "Stop the though act and give her your phone!"

Inoue blushed slightly when noticing that the two were awfully close. She backed up and sighed.

"...Okay." She said and started to make the crêpe. "Just because I want you out of my way."

"I'll be out of your way in a moment." Mari smiled and waited for her crêpe. While waiting, Mari looked at Inoue's hands moving smoothly through the place, making a flawless work on the little dessert.

"You cook really nicely." Mari said.

"Thanks, I had some classes." Inoue said, but quickly regretted saying that.

"You would be the perfect bride for anyone." This made Inoue both blush harder and squeal slightly.

"Ohmygosh, that's so roma-"

"SHUT UP!" Inoue yelled at the girl besides her, whom simply giggled. She finished the dessert with a pout and gave it to Mari.

"That'll be 1000 yen." Mari took from her pocket a bill and, from another pocket, a pen, giving both to Inoue. Inoue took the pen and Mari's hand and, on it, she wrote down her number. "Now leave."

"You gonna see the show?" Mari asked. "I'm playing for the school's band."

"No. I'm busy. Go away." Inoue said enraged.

"Okay. See ya." And Mari left.

"Oh my goodness, you just got asked out by a total stranger!" The girl besides Inoue said. "I'm so jelly."

"Shut up, okay!?"

* * *

_**I just saw Blended and I loved that song XD (Plus the scene itself)**_


	13. Live From Nanamori High School

_**EDIT 1: An error on Sakura's nickname has been corrected.**_

* * *

The sunset was something to gaze upon. This group of friends knew that. The event the Nanamori High School was presenting was nearing it's conclusion. Another hour maybe and that's it.

"That does not qualify as sunset." Chinatsu revealed to the group of friends sitting on a bench. "The sun still has some time before touching the ground."

"Don't ruin it." Kyoko said with a lollipop. "It's our moment of peace before this Haku come from wherever she went."

As the blonde said, the group was waiting for Haku Xiáng and the girl she always is with, the brunette with green eyes from that day in the park. They found Haku in front of a door, standing there. When asking why she was just standing there, Haku seemed to be surprised and exclaimed.

"I forgot not all doors are automatic!"

So they let her join the group and they were talking for a while, sat down on a bench to rest a little, and then Haku went to search one of her friends and left.

"So, when are we watching Mari-san play?" Akari asked looking at her wrist watch.

"As soon as Haku and her friend come, we'll go to the gym and see." The music club had the last hour before closure, so they were going to see them. According to Mariela, they were going to sing as in a live concert, so lots of dancing and stuff.

"I have a bottle of whiskey in my backpack." Kyoko said. "We can spice up the drinks."

"Please don't." Yui said.

"Why not?" Hiro asked, she laying on the grass behind the bench. "We can get drunk girls and I dunno, have fun with 'em."

"Since when you became a sexual predator?" Chinatsu asked and looked back at her.

"I raised you well, my young Padawan." Chris said and looked dramatically at the sunset, stretching a hand towards it. "Onward, to destiny shall we part."

"I'm just saying." Hiro ignored her master. "I mean, drunken equals easier."

"HEY!" A sudden scream. "I'M BACK!" It was Haku with the brunette.

"Yep, we heard you." Hiro said and rolled to end on her stomach. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, yeah." Haku said and moved one step away. "Present yourself."

"Stop it." The brunette said and blushed slightly. Afterwards, she coughed twice. "Hello, My name is Sakura Koneko. I guess you can call me Sakura."

"Koneko can be cut into Neko." Akari pointed out.

"Neko-chan's my friend I told you guys about." Haku said and hugged with one arm the girl, who blushed hard.

"D-don't call me like that!" Sakura exclaimed. "I d-don't like it when you call me like that!"

"Total tsundere." Everyone thought, **excluding **Haku. Inside her mind was the thought of cats and the Neko-ffee for some reason.

"_I guess they have a the-oblivious-and-the-extremely-obvious relationship._" Chris thought.

"Well, it's nice to meet you." Kyoko said and stood up, offering a hand shake. "My name is Toshino Super Sexy Commando Kyoko. I am the president of the Advanced Amusement Club." Kyoko just took Sakura's hand and started to shake it.

"U-umm... H-hello." She managed to break free.

_~{A Few Seconds Later}~_

"Well, this is my friend, you guys." Haku said.

"Welp, now that we are all together, we can go see the mus-"

"HIRO-SAAAAN!" They all turned around to see Mariela running with a panicked look.

"What?" She looked at Mari worried.

"We need you to come and replace the piano!" Mari exclaimed.

"WHAT!?" All exclaimed, excluding Haku who was thinking about the blood in the hands of the girl who just appeared.

"Hatashi-san just cut her hand with a wire and she can't play! And since you are the only one I know that can play, I thought you might help." Mari said and showed her hands. "I'm not joking around. We need you."

"B-B-But... Y-You'll be playing in front of a crowd!" Hiro freaked out. "A HUGE crowd!"

"I'm begging you!" Mari said. "We need you!"

The girls looked at the two. This was so sudden and surprising.

"I-I..." Hiro looked around, only to find encouraging looks. She turned blue by the thought of playing in front of the WHOLE SCHOOL.

"Just come with me." Mariela said and took Hiro's hand, who was quite easy to drag.

* * *

Just as Mariela walked in through the back entrance of the gym, Hiro came back to her senses.

"W-W-Wait! W-What if I fuck up?" Hiro felt her stomach twist and contract.

"Look. We all fuck up from time to time." Mari said. "But you won't. Why? Because you are mudafukin' Hiro Akiyama."

"That... Does not make me feel better." Hiro said with a disappointing look. They stopped in a little room that seemed to be a dressing room.

"Put this on, Mad Hatter." Mari said and gave Hiro a school uniform, slightly altered to look more stylish.

"Like, right now?" Hiro asked.

"UNDRESS NOW, WOMAN!"

_~{A Few Moments Later}~_

Mariela and Hiro reached the stage, which was blocked by a curtain, slightly dim. Voices could be heard from the other side.

"She's the replacement?" The drummer asked.

"Yeah. She's Hiro." Mariela said and turned to Hiro. "Look, all the tabs are there." She pointed at the Parlor Grand piano with a mic attatched at the left of the stage. "Relax. We are going to have a good time."

"I'm nervous..." Hiro cried.

"After this, we get drunk and find for ourselves a girl or two in a bar."

"... Fine." Hiro said and walked to the piano. Once she sat down, she fixed the mic to match her mouth. She looked back at the other piano in the stage, this one an electronic one. She gulped some of her fear.

"Ready?" The main voice asked. Everyone nodded. Hiro took a deep breath and nodded too.

* * *

_**Search for "281107-Memo Rex" in Youtube and "Memo Rex lyricstranslate key4427" in Google.**_

_**And since Mariela is Mexican and Colombian, it makes sense she listens this music. Yeah I took the freedom to traduce songs from Mexico. Fuck me, right?**_

* * *

The curtain fell. Yet it was still dark. And then...

A guitar. Chords in repeat. Followed by a soft, yet pleasant continuous background music with other random chords.

The fans were blind, yet the music took them in. Hiro felt the rush of the song when the drums appeared. She placed her hands on the keys, forgetting all fear. The screams were intensifying, begging for more.

And the song started.

**"Memo Rex..." **Mariela sung.

* * *

**The tracklist is the live version of the following songs: (Search each one if you like)**

**O Green World - Gorillaz - Glastonburry**

**El Mañana - Gorillaz - Glastonbury**

**Panic! at the Disco - But It's Better If You Do - Denver**

**Coldplay - Clocks - France**

**Arctic monkeys - Crying Lightning - BBC**

**Blur - Song 2 - Glastonburry**

**Oasis - Stand by me - Wembley**

**Interpol - Barricade - Music Hall**

**Blink182 - I miss you - Las vegas**

**Blur - Coffee and TV - Hyde Park**

**Take your time listening to them. I made sure to be the live version so you wont have a hard time imagining the audience and stuff.**


	14. Cupid's creepin' on ya, motherfcker

Sunday. The only day on this week where resting is assured. A day of laziness and sleeping all day. Students of the Nanamori High School knew that. Most of them stayed at their homes, having a well-deserved rest.

However, the students of the Gasukei High School weren't as tired. The previous day has been a fun day, full of food, games, friends and, for some, drinking.

An example of these students is Sakura Koneko.

* * *

The sunrise made its way with it's rays through the window of this certain room. The binds were partially closed, allowing sun light to hit the closed eyelids of this sleeping girl. It took her around 9 seconds to make her regain consciousness, open her eyes and then partially lose her sight. She turned around and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Meow." A white lithe cat came on top of her bed, sitting in the belly of the half-asleep girl. "Meow."

"Good morning to you too, Marshy." Sakura said and placed a hand over the head of the cat, petting him softly. "Now get off me, let's go for breakfast." The cat moved away when he felt the girl start to move and rise up, sitting on her bed and then reaching for her slippers with cat ears. She walked out from her room and went downstairs, followed by Marshy.

"Meow."

"Well, I had a nice dream." She answered to the cat, as if she could understand him. "I had a dream about going to space, visiting another planets... Like in Interstellar, but less dramatic." She walked into the kitchen, finding a note on the table. "Mmm..." She took it and unfold the paper. She read the message from her mother, saying that she left early due to business.

"I thought so..." She said with slight melancholy. "They're never home." She crumpled the note and threw it to a nearby trashcan, Marshy looking at the can and then to Sakura.

"Meow."

"Thanks, I know that you'll be here with me." Sakura smiled and patter the cat's head. "Let's have breakfast, shall we?" She went to the fridge and took some milk from it, later on to the pantry and took one of her favorite cereals, shaped as little french toasts, and some cat food. She poured her cereal and the cat food each on different plates and each ate their breakfast.

*Riiiiiing*

Sakura quickly jumped to the phone on the wall and took it, placing it on her ear.

"Yes, who is it?" She asked politely. Sakura is one of those girls that you can picture as one of those sweet secretaries with angel voice.

"_It's me, Haku!_" The girl at the other side of the line said. "_How'ya doing, Neko-chan?_"

"D-Don't call me like that." Sakura blushed slightly and walked to the table. Marshy looked in amusement to the girl.

"_Hehe. Sorry._" Sakura could_ feel_ Haku's sheepish grin. "_Anyway, are you up to see Terminator today at 4 o'clock?_"

"W-What?" Sakura held the phone with both hands. "T-Today?"

"_Yeah, silly. That's why I called!_" Haku said excited. "_I already bought the tickets!_"

"..." Sakura couldn't decide if to facepalm or blush harder. "If you already bought them, then why are you asking me if I wanna go?"

"_Oh, right._" Haku said surprised. "_Then, I'll see you in the cinema!_"

"Wait, Ha-" And the call ended. "Ku~" She placed the phone, and her forehead, on the table. "Buu~" Not even a goodbye.

"Meow." Marshy jumped to the table and headbutted softly the girl.

"Thanks..." She said and rose her head. Looking down at her cereal, she ate her breakfast with a slow pace.

_~{One Cereal Later}~_

"Okay, Marshy." Sakura said once the two entered the room. "Since you are the only one around, you're helping me choose my outfit."

"Meooooow~" The cat purred and started to walk away.

"..." Sakura looked at the cat walk slowly to the door and left the room. "Even you? Stupid..."

* * *

Passing clouds covered the sun from time to time, a constant chilly wind current harassed the city, warning a coming downpour. But it wasn't near. This allowed a certain girl enjoy her stay in a bench in front of the entrance of the cinema. She looked up to the sky behind sunglases, arms stretched out in the bench, taking up all of the space.

"_So you grab your girls, and you grab a couple more. And you all come met me in the middle of the floor._" She was singing in a quiet voice the song Rock Your Body by Justin Timberlake that was played in a nearby clothes store. She has been sitting there for now 20 minutes, waiting patiently for her friend to come.

"Neko-chan sure takes her time..." Haku said to herself and sighed.

"Haku-chan!" She heard from away, Haku turning to the source of such cute exclamation. There was Sakura, running with a yellow dress on herself and a black purse. Haku just smiled and looked up again. "Haku?" She asked once she was near enough.

"Sit with me." Haku said and deliberately stretched her arms across the whole bench. Sakura blushed slightly when she sat down to Haku's left and felt her arm lie in her shoulders and pulling her closer. "I'v been waiting for you nearly half hour."

"D-Did you?" Sakura asked with a growing blush. "I-I don't care... A-At least you made it."

"Yeah..." Haku said and took off her sunglasses. "Well, let gaow to de cinema!" She said with a bad Arnold Schwarzenegger accent. Sakura giggled to her friend's actions, and blushed even more when Haku noticed that.

"W-W-Whatever!" She stood up and walked fast to the entrance, followed by Haku. "You have the tickets, right?"

"Yep." Haku said and took them out from her pocket.

After handing over the tickets and buying snacks, these being popcorn and three bars of Hershey chocolate, the two girls made their way into the door number 9.

"What seats do you want?" Sakura asked once the two stepped in. "I guess the middle."

"Hey, look who's over there." Haku said surprised and pointed at the four girls in the middle of the theater.

The Ikeda twins and their respective girlfriends were there. Throwing popcorn into the air and catching it with their mouths, either failing or not. The order, from left to right, was Chizuru, Yui, Chris and Chitose.

"What a coincidence." Sakura said and walked up to the seats in the same row. By the time they were walking in, Yui had already noticed their presence.

"Hey, look who's here!" Yui said and the other three girls turned to the newcomers.

"Haku!" Chris said and stretched her hand out, giving a handshake to both. "Luv, this is the girl I told you is obsessed with Hershey bars."

"Hello there." Chitose stood up and offered a handshake as well. "I am Chitose Ikeda, Chris' girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you." Haku said. "This is my friend Sakura." Chitose did the same to the brunette.

"Over here is my girlfriend, Chitose's twin, Chizuru." Yui said while Chizuru just waved her hand.

"Who's the older one?" Sakura asked and Chitose rose her hand. "Having a twin sounds cool." And she sat down besides Chitose, Haku joining too. "Is it true that sometimes you are... Connected or something?"

"Not exactly." Chitose said. "It's weird. The only thing I can assure you is that it's not like in the movies and stuff."

"If they were truly connected, then Chizuru must have felt all the sex we had." Chris said shamelessly, making Chitose blush slightly and Chizuru blush hard.

*Smack*

"Really?" Yui said after hitting the back of Chris' head.

"OW! That one fucking hurt!" Chris swore. Meanwhile, Sakura was both laughing and embarrassed. And Haku was munching away an innocent Hershey bar.

* * *

One movie later, filled with explosions and gunfire and machines, the six girls walked out of the cinema, pleased with the movie they have just watched.

"So... Basically, all the previous movies don't exist?" Haku asked in confusion.

"Yep." Yui said. "That's what a reboot is."

"That sucks!" Haku said and finished eating her third Hershey bar. "I mean... Why?"

"Hollywood and shit." Chris said with her hands behind her head. "Making money and shit."

"At least finally Arnold becomes a different type of terminator." Sakura said.

"I know, right?" Chitose said. "Now he's a liquid metal terminator."

"Except for his skull." Chizuru said. "And part of his chest."

"Still, he's different now." Sakura said.

"Well, I guess that's it for us." Yui said and took her girlfriend's hand. "Should we go?"

"Yeah." Chizuru said. "I'll see you later, Nee-san."

"You leaving so soon?" Haku asked.

"I have some stuff to do with my folks." Yui said. "So yeah."

"And you two?" Sakura pointed at the other couple.

"I also have something with my family." Chris said.

"Well. I guess this is a goodbye." Haku said.

And they all parted to different paths.

* * *

"You don't have anything to do with your sis." Chitose said with a curious smile. "What are you doing?" She asked while Chris took from her purse a notepad and a pen.

"We are following those two." Chris said and walked by the same path Sakura and Haku were, not loosing sight on the two. "There's too much people, so they won't see us."

"Oh, my!" She covered her mouth in surprise. "This is exiting."

"You're gonna be witness of Cupid in action." Chris said with a proud smile.

* * *

And thus, the couple continued following those two. Form time to time, Haku stopped her friend to see a certain store, enter and fool around, buy an ice cream in a certain store, sit on a bench while eating their ice cream and walk around in the park.

All of this was thoroughly documented by Henry's Cupid and her companion to the extent of buying a wig from a costumes store and walk by, listening carefully.

At the end, when the sun started to set, they reached Sakura's home, to which Haku was invited in.

"They'gon fuck." Chris said blatantly once the two girls were inside the house.

"No, they're not." Chitose said. "Neither were giving the right signs."

"Well then. Now what?" Chris looked around, finding Chinatsu's house over there.

"We should go to your place." Chitose said. "I mean, Funami-san and Chizuru are in our place, so Yui's apartment is empty."

"Yeah..." Chris said and imagined the possibilities. "Let's go then." She said and checked her notepad one last time.

"You got everything?" Chitose asked and took her girlfriend's free hand.

"Kinda."

_COUPLE: Sakura Koneko &amp; Haku Xiáng_

_CURRENT STATE: Friends._

_DATA: Tsundere and gullible. Kinda like Kyokayano but less stupid. Haku actually hits on Sakura from time to time._

_STEPS: None. If Haku is really stupid, then tell her about girlfriends and convince her to find one._

"I say, let it bloom." Chris said. "As it says here, if Haku's really stupid, then I'll take action."

"I think Haku will find out eventually." Chitose said with a smile.

"I hope so." Chris said and embraced her girlfriend.

"Oh, and what about Mari-san and Inoue-san?" Chitose looked at Chris with curiosity.

"Meh, Mari is my padawan, she will find a way."


	15. A Day With Gasukei Students

Monday. The first day of the week. The day where students from all around the state wake up early to go to a place where the people working there try to teach them stuff that will probably wont even need.

For the students of the Gasukei High School, it was a morning of headaches from a night of heavy drinking, laziness because of lack of sleep, or just another Monday for the normal ones.

Normal ones in figurative way of speech.

"You're wearing those stockings I gave you?" Haku asked with certain curiosity to her brunette friend.

"N-No." She lied. "I-It's embarrassing. A-And the school doesn't allow those types."

"Nah, fuck 'em." Haku cursed and lifted her skirt slightly, showing her stocking with a cute cat design. "I'm wearing meown." Sakura blushed so hard, her face puts tomatoes to shame.

"D-D-Don't show them!" She pushed the skirt down. "W-We're in public." Haku looked at her friend with a smug smile and looked behind. Sakura followed her sight.

Not one soul around them.

"We can even grope each other and no one will see." Haku suggested and placed an arm around the blushing girl.

"D-D-Don't s-say that!" Sakura walked away and covered herself, for some reason, blushing harder by the thought of groping her friend.

"You don't wanna?" Haku asked and faked a sad face. "Am I not good enough for you?" Fake crying added.

_'Sakura .exe' has stopped working._

"I-I-I-I-I..." She couldn't stop stuttering. Haku looked at the mess she just made and laughed out loud.

"I'm joking, Neko-chan!" She said and placed her arm over her friend's shoulders. "Of course you want to."

"N-N-No, I don't!"

This is a typical morning of those two.

* * *

By the time School ended, the sun was on it's highest place. Girls and boys walked out of their schools to go home and do their homework, study and, if possible, go out and enjoy the day.

"We going to your place or mine?"

"Since you already stayed at my place of a while-"

"Since yesterday, Neko-chan."

"Y-Yeah... I guess it's fair we go to your home."

"Then let's go!"

Those were the words that these two shared before walking to the home of Haku Xiáng. The journey has been one some might call 'awkward' but for them it was not. Just quiet.

Sakura walked slightly behind Haku, watching her movements through the sidewalk. How she walks and moves her hips side-to-side; how her bluenette hair bounces slightly and sometimes is dragged by the wind; how her arms sway and her hands move with them, even if it is slightly their movements.

Her left hand is so static. Almost staying still. Ger fingers are slightly spread out, giving the appropriate space for more fingers to be intertwined. Is her hand cold? Does it need a hug from another one?

It was until they were barely touching when Sakura stopped herself from grabbing her best friend's hand. She blushed hard. She couldn't do it so abruptly! There must be a more easygoing way to do it! If it is possible to hold-

"You're not doing it?" Sakura was taken back from the sudden question of her friend, who was looking back at her.

"U-Umm..." Sakura thought, but nothing came to her mind. "N-No." Haku smiled as if she knew something.

"Okay, then." Haku said and took her friend's hand, intertwining fingers, and kept on walking. "Heh, your hand's sweaty."

_'Sakura .exe' has stopped working. You might need to get a new one._

* * *

After the quite awkward situation for the brunette and the two girls found the bluenette's home, the two girls let their hands free, and rather cold, and walked inside.

"How's Marshall?" Haku asked once the two where inside, walking to the upper floor of the house.

"I'd rather hear you call her Marshy than by her full name." Sakura said with slight annoyance as the two entered Haku's room. "But she's doing fine."

"Cool." Haku said and laid on her queen size bed. "Come on, make yourself at home." Sakura blushed slightly, but nonetheless did it and started to roam around the room, having changed a little from the last time she came in.

In the light blue walls of the room were some posters of several types of games. Like the _Rise of the Tomb Raider _poster over the bed or the _Star Wars: Battlefront_ besides the door. In the floor of the room laid several empty, or not, Hershey bars of several diferent flavors. Sakura sighed and then started to pick up the trash and placing it on a nearby trash can.

"Your room is such a mess." Sakura said while placing the chocolate bars in a nearby shelf.

"Yesterday I was hungry." Haku said with closed eyes. "My room not always looks like this." Sakura sighed once she finished cleaning up the floor.

"I hope so." She said and continued to lounge around around the room. Pictures of the family and childhood of Haku located around the room, with most of them having a certain male cut from the pictures. "When did this happen?" She asked and lifted up a certain picture, in it a smaller Haku, probably six years old, with an oversized lollipop on her hand looking at the camera. Haku looked up from her bed and looked at the picture.

"Mmm..." She thought. "I think we were on an amusement park." Haku said. "But meh, what matters is that I look cute." Inside Sakura's head, she agreed with the statement. But in the outside, she just placed it back and sat besides the bed on a red bean bag chair.

Then she felt a hand lay on her head and then fingers go back and forth. Sakura's cat instincts came on, making her push herself onto the petting hand, unconsciously make her throat do purring sounds as her back made an arch and tilted her head upwards, make her curl her toes and also grip the bed sheets in a feline kind of pleasure.

"Who's a good kitty?" Haku asked and sat behind the purring girl.

Here's a quick explanation on how Sakura works. Since she was a baby, kitten gave been part of her world. several plush toys, many TV shows and such things related to this creature surrounded the girl. The kitten activity around her was so much, she started to obtain specific characteristics of them.

Such as their reaction when petted.

"I am..." She said in a slight trance as her legs softly moved as if there was no bone in them. "Ahh-!" Her purrs became stronger once Haku started to caress her ears.

"Yes, you are." Haku said and stopped the petting. "Now, we're doing homework." Sakura was left unsatisfied, feeling dirty and teased. She pouted as she stood up, or tried to since her legs felt like jelly, and walked to her backpack.

Sometimes she wished she were a cat. Or at least a cat girl.


	16. Dear Goodness

Tea. Delicious, warm tea. Best drink ever, some people think. Of many different flavors a tea can be. Mixes of different fruits, leafs and whatnot that brings a different realm of tastes.

"But you have never, ever, ever heard of the white cucumber tea?" Once again, whatnot. Yui asked and held up her thermo, offering a taste to the girls around the table. "It's delicious!"

"It does not sounds delicious." Kyoko said with a disgusted look on her.

"Let me taste." Akari said and took the flask on her hands, drinking some of it.

"So?" Chinatsu asked the question everyone was thinking about."

"..." Akari looked at the liquid. "It's... Not as bad."

"Welp, there you go." Yui said. "New flavors." The group of friends, excluding Christine who was in the bathroom, was sitting in their HQ while recess was ticking away, enjoying their lunch with each other.

"Anyway, tell us Hiro-chan..." Akari turned to the bluenette sitting in one of the infinite corners of the table, who was munching away a sweet bread. "Why you didn't came yesterday?"

The bluenette sighed.

"Because I partied too hard." Hiro said and blushed slightly. "If you want the full detail, go ask Mari-chan."

"You got blind drunk?" Kyoko asked.

"No... Kinda..." Hiro said. "I literally don't remember shit other than a bottle of imported tequila and the school band."

"This school's band?" Chinatsu asked.

"Now that you mention it, some of the girls didn't came as well." Yui said. "What happened?"

"According to Mari-chan, the only girl that didn't drunk, the tequila had expired or some shit and we were intoxicated." Hiro said and held her head on her hands.

"Chris did said something about going to the hospital with Mari-chan." Yui said.

"She always informs you where she's going?" Kyoko asked out.

"It's natural, since she's my neighbor." Yui said.

"And when I do it, it's annoying?" Kyoko pouted.

"..." Yui threw out a pokerface to the blonde. "Yes."

"If you want the whole thing, go ask-"

"Go ask Mari-chan, yeah. We got that." Chinatsu said, a little irritated. "You want us to go and ask her?"

"Kinda."

"Then no."

* * *

Having passed the day, and having the classes ended, the sun started to set. Girls and boys walked down the path that led them to their homes, unknowing what the future was going to bring to them. Groups of friends walked down the streets, talking and commenting about the day.

But Mariela Cazas was an exception. She walked the streets alone in direction of her home, a house in the suburbs with the same pattern as the neighborhood. Coming to the entry of her home, Mariela took out her keys and made herself into the house. Simple house; two floors, three rooms, kitchen, dining room, the normal stuff.

"No one home." She said to herself. "Guess papa's doing extra time or something." She threw the backpack into a nearby couch and, after taking her shoes off, she walked upstairs and into her room.

Her room is nothing to worry about. Normal room with a desk, shelves with books and some other things. Dark blue walls and one window, in front of the desk.

After sighing a little and thinking how the day was going, she laid in her bed and took out her phone. Searching for an specific number, she smiled to herself and dialed the number.

And she waited. She waited for the girl at the other side of the line to pick up.

"_Hello?_" The waiting wasn't so long. "_Who is this?_"

"It's your secret admirer, of course." Mari joked. "Nah, it's me. I asked for your phone number when you were working in the crepes stand."

"_Oh... It's you..._" You could feel the annoyance. "_What do you want?_"

"Well, even though its in the middle of the week, I say we should go out tomorrow Wednesday." Mari suggested.

"_Why?_" Inoue asked.

"Because that's why I asked for your number in the first place." Mari said with certain amuse.

"_Well, I am busy this Wednesday._" Inoue said. "_I have... A fencing practice._"

"You took your time thinking about that." Two full seconds. "I'm sure that right now you're painting your nails or some girly thing with the phone on your shoulder."

"_..._" She said nothing. Then some shuffling was heard and a hard object lay on another. Probably nail polish being placed on a table. Mari held a laugh, but smiled triumphant. "_Why would you want to go out with me?_"

"Because you're pretty and I like pretty stuff."

"_No. I mean it. Why me?_"

"Well... According to all of my friends, you're a bad girl." Mari said while changing position to a sitting down. "I want to prove them wrong. Also because you look like a nice girl."

"_Who says I'm bad?_" She was quite mad by hearing this.

"'Lotta people." Mari said. "Anyway, I want to date you."

"_..._" Inoue didn't answered. A sigh was the only thing that came from her.

"Hey, I dunno if you're a lesbian just like all of my friends- heck, all of the girls in the school, but I really want to take you out on a date." Mari said. "If you don't like it, you say it and that's the end of us."

"_There is no us._" Inoue said. "_I don't even know you!_"

"I'm Mariela Cazas, 17 years old, virgo and I like to read manga and I wanna date you." Mari said. "So what you say?"

"_..._" There was a long moment of silence, in which Inoue placed the phone down. Inoue did gave it some thought while Mari was waiting for an answer. And the thought of 'why not' came to her head. The thought of the unknown is exciting. It triggered a new sensation in her chest. A tingling in her limbs. A fuzzy sensation in her stomach. And a new other sensation deep within her. After shaking her head and her thoughts that were going to a new land, she sighed and placed the phone back in her ear. "_Whatever you're planning to do, I just need to be home by six._"

"Okay, then." Mari smiled to herself. "I'll met you in the entrance of school after class?"

"_...Yeah._" Inoue was not on the mood to think about it. "_Whatever..._"

"See you tomorrow!" Mari said and hung up.


	17. Going out with the Ice Princess

**Just to give ambient... Search in Youtube for "Ghost In The Shell OST"**

* * *

Candles lit up the place from the center table, all lights turned off. An open book in the table with several physics formulas written on it. Pencils, pens, erasers and a calculator on the table. Closed windows and blinds. Four entities surrounding the table, dressed all in their school uniforms.

"Are you done yet?" Yui said in the furthest corner of the room, reading a book with a lamp. "Lunch it's almost done."

"Shush." Kyoko said with E=mc^2 the formula written on her forehead. "We are not done."

"Really?" Akari said, a little scared by her friend's look. Akari had on her forehead had the S=KLOGW formula

"We are doing this because of you, Akari-chan." Chinatsu said with the fg=gm1m2/d2 formula on her forehead. "You said you're not so good at physics."

"This ritual is to you." Chris said, being the most serious of the four, with the ax^2+bx+c formula on her head.

"Chris, you're not even in physics." Yui said without looking up from her book. "Your formula is a math one."

"Shush!" Kyoko said once again. "We're in the middle of something." The others went quiet again and looked at the candles. "Oh physics gods, we hast reunit'd today hither to begeth thou spareth on us the knowledge behoveful to passeth next week's exam!"

"Jesus..." Yui sighed in exasperation.

"Repeat after me, ladies." Kyoko said. "Physics gods! We begeth f'r thy know-"

*Knock Knock*

"Thank god..." Yui stood up and walked to the speaker, pausing the song playing in the phone. **(You too.)** She then walked to the door and opened it, revealing the purplette president of the Student Council.

"Hi." Ayano said. "We have reports of several doings coming from people in this room." Yui turned to her friends with an angry look. "Like stolen candles and matches from the Acting Club. And some anonymous sources saying that 'they have seen the amusement club doing some sort of ritual'." Ayano read the paper and looked at the blonde. "Kyoko, please tell me this is wrong."

"..." Kyoko blushed. "Well... It was Akari's idea."

"Don't blame it on me!" Akari yelled. The two girls at the door sighed.

"Just give back the candles..." Ayano said and left the girls with their discussion on whose fault it was. Yui closed the door and walked to the windows, opening the blinds.

"Girls." Yui said. interrupting the discussion going on. "Just study."

* * *

**Now play "Gold for the Price of Silver (Erot vs Kings Of Convenience)"**

* * *

Time passed and the school has ended. The girls and boys of the Nanamori came out of the school, ready to head home and study, or maybe something else with friends or not, ready for the new adventures today brings to them.

But a certain girl waited in the exit. Outside, in the very entrance of the school, was Usagi Inoue. She was leaning on the wall, looking at her phone, ready to send a message to her mother. She was quite nervous. This was the first time she was going to arrive late at home. Even worse, she was going to go out with a girl. Inoue wondered why she accepted the date. What inside her mind made her say yes? Why did she?

'_Mom, I'll be coming home late. Some friends asked me to go out with them._'

She looked at the message. Other than the first time coming late home and going out with a girl, she was also lying about it. She knew that if she was going out with a girl, her parents will go-

"_Wait, stop that thought..._" She said to herself. "_I'm not dating her! We're just... Going out! As friends! Yeah. We are just friends._"

"Hey, there." Inoue looked to her right and found Mariela Cazas standing there. "You waited long?"

"..." Inoue soon found herself staring and shook her head. "N-no."

"Okay, then." Mari said. "Let's go."

"Where to?" Inoue asked.

"Well, we can go for a coffee, an ice cream, a pizza... It's your call." Mari scratched the back of her head. "I was thinking about going to the park after eating."

"So... It's up to me where we go?" Inoue asked, receiving a nod. "Well... We can..."

"..." Mari waited for her to say something.

"I-I guess... A coffee sounds good..." Inoue felt the awkwardness hit her. She wasn't a 'going out' type of person. Nor her bought manga had stuff like that.

But neither of the two noticed a certain couple watching them from a distance.

"Himawari... Are you thinking the same I am thinking?"

"I dunno... Are you thinking that Mariela-san is going out with Usagi-san, the girl that supposedly hates Funami-san?"

"Yep."

And the two girls started to walk away.

"Should we follow them?" Sakurako asked.

"I... Don't want to, but I guess so." And with that, Himawari took her girlfriend's had and followed the other two.

* * *

**Well, classes have started. I don't think I'll be uploading in a while, so bear with me. I promise next ep is gonna be 2000+ words.**


	18. Melt The Ice

The Pareto principle, also known as the 80/20 rule, states that, for many events, 80 percent of your outcomes come from 20 percent of your inputs, or vice versa. An example of this may be that around 80 percent of tables occupied in a coffee shop give 20 percent of the noise inside said place. Or also, 80 percent of the annoyance that the noise give is 20 percent of why Inoue is looking so pissed. Kinda.

"Hey, you chose the table." Mari said with similar annoyance. "If you want, we can move to another place." Because Inoue did not wanted to be seen in this situation, the two girls have chosen to sit in the furthest table from the window.

"I am fine." Inoue said and shook some hair out of her face. "People should leave soon."

"Why d'you think that?" Mari stretched her arms over her head.

"Because 80 percent of the people who come in are 20 percent of the people who just come to order take-outs." Inoue explained. "Or something like that..."

"You know statistics?" Mari leaned forward, placing her elbows on the table and holding her head, giving the orangette her 'tell me about it, baby' look. This wasn't unnoticed by Inoue, but she let it go over her head.

"I just know stuff." She said.

"You're one of those girls who have a lot of fun facts for every occasion?" Mari continued with her look.

"Once again, I just know stuff." Inoue said, annoyed slightly more. "I happen to be daughter of the man that owns a manga company, thus allowing me to know stuff that comes out of manga. Why are you so persistent?"

"I like to have what I'm looking for." She said and placed a hand on the table, using two walking fingers to reach Inoue's hands. "I thought you already knew."

She quickly moved them away.

"I was aware of that." She said with disgust. "Really, why me? Why do you find me... Date-able?"

"I said it already, you are pretty." Mari said. "I like pretty stuff. And I want to know you."

"That's not a valid answer." Inoue said.

"Then what is a valid answer?" Mari asked. Inoue was just about to make a remark on her answer not being one, but she then thought about it. What's a valid answer?

"A... A valid answer is... Like, I find you attractive. Over all the females that one could lay eyes upon, you have chosen me for not just looks, but a more internal reason that defies logic." She blushed slightly. "..." She looked at Mari straight in the eye, but quickly lowered her sight because of the surprised look on Mari. "... I know it sounded really cheesy..."

"..." Mari then cracked a smile. "See? That's why I wanna date you. Because you have something hidden in you I want to discover." Inoue looked up again. "And I choose you because, for an internal reason that defies logic, I find you attractive over all females I could lay my eyes upon."

Inoue blushed harder.

"You really like me, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. And I think that I will even more as time passes."

* * *

The meal they had was a sweet one. 20 percent of the time they waited for a waitress was because 80 percent of them were busy. But after ten minutes, a lady came and they ordered. Inoue asked for a Pumpkin Cake and a Chai tea while Mari asked for a Lemon Pie and Chamomile tea. And after another while, their food arrived. Inoue's theory about the people who come, order and leave was true, the place being almost empty now.

On one of the taken seats, that was at the other side of the restaurant, with a really good visual, were Sakurako Ohmuro and Himawari Furutani hiding, eating both an apple pie, spying on the two girls.

"Why would she go out with Chris' friend?" Sakurako asked.

"Why would she ask Inoue-san, out of all people?" Himawari replied.

"Do you think Inoue-san forced her or something?" Sakurako asked. "She is quite a bitch, like Funami-san has told us."

"Why would she force her?" Himawari looked at her girlfriend. "Do you think she wants to get noticed?"

"I think that Inoue-san wants to have something the school would talk about." Sakurako said. "Like that time I used Akari-chan to help me on my homework while you were knitting with Chinatsu-chan."

"Yeah... By the way, you had nothing to be jealous." Himawari said, remembering the day. "You depend a lot on other people, you know?"

"Yeah, but we are focused right now on Mari-san."

"Well, just for the record, if you would have asked me any other day, I would have helped."

"Shut it."

* * *

After they had their bellies filled with delicious food, the two girls payed, actually Mari paid since she was inviting her, and the two left, being followed by the other two.

"Where are they going now?" Sakurako asked while walking a car distance behind them.

*click*

"W-What are you doing!?" Sakurako asked and took Himawari's phone off her hands.

"I'm sending it to Chris!" Himawari took her phone back. "This is important!"

"Why would Chris care?" Sakurako replied with a certain discomfort. Yes, it is the most logical thing to do, but... "You know Chris. Chris is Chris. She won't take this seriously!"

"Hey, Mari is her best friend! She should know about it, even if she doesn't care! And I doubt she wouldn't care." Himawari took another picture.

"At least low the volume, we don't want them to hear us."

"'kay." She said and configured the phone on vibrator mode. "Still, where are they going?"

"Our direction leads to the mall, the city park and the street market." Sakurako said.

"And the cinema."

"No, we just passed it."

* * *

The walk was interrupted several time because of Inoue's curiosity. Despite living in this city, she would rarely go out.

"My parents would take me out to help out on the business, or to eat in a restaurant or to buy clothes." Inoue explained her situation.

"Do they let you choose them?" Mari asked, chewing mint gum and making bubble-gum from time to time. "Or they just choose it for you?"

"A little of both." Inoue said moving her sight away..

"Liar." Mari said.

"No, I didn't lied!" Inoue turned to Mari, slightly mad at her.

"When you lie, you look away." Mari said. "I just noticed that from you."

"When do I lie?"

"In the Neko-ffee I asked you if you like the manga you dad's company sells. You said that you prefer only the mysteries manga and looked away when I asked you about magic girls." Mari said and made an example. "Like this." Turned to see away.

"I don't like Magic Girls!" Inoue said. "They are stupid and I really find no sense on a girl having so much power. I mean, they are less than 16 years old and they are going around, saving the world with magic." She fixed her sight forward while giving her point. "And the villain is either their best friend or someone like that. The protagonist is so blind that she can't see the resemblance between her friend and the villain!"

"Damn Mirakurun, m'aright?" Mari said with a smile.

"And the stupid villain sidekick cliche, doing nothing but giving bad ideas to the vi-" Then it hit her. After acknowledging her mistake, Inoue was left in a slight state of shock and she stood still on her tracks. Mari stopped some steps after noticing Inoue's sudden stop and she turned to her.

"You mean Gambo, don't you?" Mari asked and walked to the paralyzed girl, who had her sight on the floor and an aura that irradiated anger.

"Shut. Up." Inoue said quietly.

"Hey, it's okay to like something." Mari said and walked besides her, placing her arm behind the girl and walking like that. "I personally don't like Mirakurun that much, but I can see that you like it."

"I don't." She said with the same tone and tried to free herself from Mari's arm, who just applied more pressure.

"Hey. Stop it." She said and stopped. "Look at me." She took Inoue's chin and forced her to look up, but not too hard. Inoue just looked at her like if she were the one that killed her family long time ago or something like that. "Why you do this?"

"I'm not doing anything. It's you who does stuff." Inoue said and glared even more hatefully at her, if even possible.

"It's you who denies herself. You like Mirakurun, but you force yourself not to." Mari said, ignoring the glare totally and sending her own, hers of confidence. "Last time I met someone doing that, they ended up being all sad and lonely because they didn't want to interact with people with the same likes."

"I don't like Mirakurun!" Inoue said. "Why are you so persistent about it?"

"Why are you being so persistent on telling yourself that you don't like Mirakurun?" Mari said and crossed her arms with a smile. This only angered Inoue even more, but it made her realize she's the stubborn from the two.

There was a silence between the two. Inoue's sight lowered and relaxed while Mari just stood there, waiting for an answer she knows it won't come. After the first minute, Mari sighed and held Inoue's back and hugged the girl.

"There, there." Mari said, ignoring the people who would occasionally turn to see them. "It's okay. I still like you."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't."

* * *

Away from the two hugging girls, Sakurako and Himawari were studying them. They fought verbally and it was Mari who gave the finishing blow. Incredibly enough, the hug lasted at least 3 minutes until Inoue pushed herself away and the two kept on walking.

"What was that?" Sakurako said impressed.

"I have no idea..." Himawari replied and took another photo. She looked at the saved photos, these being more than 10. "Should we keep following them?"

"Yes, we should." Sakurako said and took her girlfriend's hand and followed the two girls.

* * *

After an awkwardly quiet walk, the two found the park and went in, sitting down on a bench right underneath a tree that gave the perfect shadow for the two.

"Mmm... This is nice, isn't?" Mari said after a minute of being quiet, and stretched on the bench, closing her eyes after finding the perfect position. "It's so cool and refreshing."

"I guess so." Inoue said and tried to relax, failing on finding a comfortable pose. Mari looked at her the whole time with one eye open.

"Having a prob there, sweetie?" She giggled a little.

"Don't call me like that." Inoue barked. "You're not allowed to."

"Whatevs, babe." Mari said and stood up. "Here." She walked to the tree and sat on the grass, laying besides it. "Lay down with me."

Inoue looked at the scene in front of her. _How can she be so comfortable on grass? It's filthy and full of bugs. _She thought. But further studying made her look onto her companion's shape.

Staring from the bottom, her crossed legs looked so... Refreshing to her. Going up to the skirt that was bent in such way you just need to change perspective to get an eyeful of her. Inoue blushed hard to the thought, but she didn't stopped. Moving even more upwards she found her flat abdomen moving slightly up and down. She almost looked away when she found her breathing chest, moving up and down more that the previous. Her blush got redder when she found herself hypnotized by her companion's shape.

"Are you checking me out?" Inoue's blush was at it's maximum capacity when she saw the slight blush on Mari's cheeks, and turned to look away. She heard a giggle coming from her.

"N-no." Inoue said with a 'swallow-me-earth-so-I-can-never-be-found' feeling on her gut.

"You stuttered and you turned away. Liar." She said and activated the pissed off mode of Inoue, but just slightly. Her embarrassment was bigger. "Also, you're welcome."

"Why?" Inoue asked without looking back.

"You should be thankful I laid in here to give you a chance to look at me." Mari said self-conscious and closed her eyes. "I know how good-looking I am."

"You're not." Inoue replied.

"Look at me in the eye and say that again."

"..."

"See?"

Inoue had enough of being mocked at. She stood up with slow movements and walked to Mari, looking at her with despise.

"Stop mocking me." She said angered.

"I'm not." Mari said.

"Yes you fucking are." Inoue said and kicked softly Mari's leg. "Look at me." Mari felt the hit and, since she sounded serious, opened one eye. "You really like to hear yourself talk, don't you?" Mari was now concerned, and so she opened the other eye. Inoue was pissed now. "You are nothing to me, understand? You are just another girl at my school. If I wanted to, I could report you for having a bad attitude out of school, or for bullying me, or for anything else. And if you want to defend yourself, you better have the best goddamn lawyer in the world, because I have my company behind me, go it? If you don't want a shit storm over you, you better stop being such an asshole to me, got it?"

Halfway through the talk, Mari shifted to sitting on the grass and looked up at her. She was dead serious.

And then Mari smiled.

"You won't do that." She said with and laid back onto the tree.

"You doubt that I won't?" Inoue said.

"No. I am sure that you won't do that." She scratched the back of her head.

"How can you be so sure?" Inoue asked, her anger rising even more.

"Because..." Mari yawned. "Because I'm basically your only friend."

And the wind blew, making the leaves on the tree rustle against each other. The relaxing atmosphere wasn't enough to calm down Inoue, whom had Mari's words still bouncing inside her head.

"No, you're not." Inoue said after managing to take a hold of herself.

"If you take every single word spoken to every single girl in school ever since you entered, and then you took every single word that you have spoken to me today..." She emphasized today. "There would be a huge difference, with words to me winning."

"That doesn't mean shit." Inoue said, still angry.

"Okay, then. If I'm not your friend, then leave."

"..." Like a wall at 100 miles per hour. "What?"

"Leave." Mari said. "The exit is over there." She pointed at the exit.

"..." Inoue looked at the exit. "...Maybe I should."

"But you won't." Mari said. "Because the moment you step outside the park, you will regret it. And the moment you enter your room, you'll burst in tears because you just ruined your new friendship because you wanted to be superior than me, which will make a butterfly effect, crushing your future friendships, if you ever happen to have one; crushing your happiness and transforming you into a bitter person."

"..." Inoue wasn't relaxed at all. She was tense, scared, worried, and all the synonyms.

"Now, I can't say that I'm sure about what will happen in your future. Not even I know how you will react to this. So you are left with two options." Mari stood up.

"You can take a leap of faith to my arms into an unknown future with uncertain results..." She walked right in front of the now shaking girl. "Or you can become an old woman..." She took hold of the girl's cheek. "Filled with regret..." She took the other. "Waiting to die alone." And stared deep into the girl's eyes.

And she sobbed. Inoue felt her cheeks wet with a familiar liquid to her. Something that she would let out almost twice a week because of the same reason she's doing it right now.

Because she was lonely and it was her fault.

"There, there." Mari let go of her face and wrapped her arms around the crying girl's waist, feeling the girl's arms wrap loosely after some time around her. Mari felt her shoulder moisten while the girl sobbed and cried. "I didn't meant to scare you."

And she held the crying girl for some longer. After the first minutes, the two managed to sit on the grass and continued their embrace while laying back into the tree.

* * *

"What is going on there?" Sakurako asked, who was laying on the grass with Himawari, both looking at the scene in front of them, taking pictures and just being confused.

"Why are they hugging?" Himawari was as confused. "She was all mad, but now they are hugging it out."

"Do you think she got mad and then... I dunno. Apologized?" Sakurako said and took out her purse some cookies. "Here."

"Thanks." Himawari took the package and, after eating two, continued spying on the girls.

The hug lasted several minutes.

* * *

Inoue was all shaky, weak and had already finished up all her tears after almost fifteen minutes, now just trying to relax on the girl's arms and chest. Mari's heartbeat pounded slightly on her chest, calming down Inoue as it echoed on her head. After the twentieth minute she found herself closing her eyes and relaxing with Mari's calm breathing and petting hands, caressing softly her arms and back.

It was then when she almost had fallen asleep and started to enjoy laying over her companion. But she realized something important.

"_I am sitting on her lap..._" Inoue thought after recovering her five senses. She jolted from her seat, waking up Mari on the process.

"You ok there?" Mari asked and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, one at the time. Inoue turned to face the just-woken-up face of Mari, feeling both annoyed she had fallen asleep and enchanted by the same thing.

And then she remembered why she started crying and slapped the girl's cheek.

It took around five seconds for Mari to process the hit and another five to recognize she lacked a weight on her lap.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Mari said and followed the almost running girl.

"Don't talk to me." She said coldly.

"Hey, come on! We were having such a good time." She managed to catch up.

"You were." Inoue replied, always looking down.

"You're not going the right way." Mari warned.

"I'm going home." Inoue said. Mari just couldn't handle her stubbornness and took her arm and moved out of the pond's way, Inoue just realizing that she was about to fall to the water until Mari held her in place, holding both of her shoulders and forcing a deep look into her.

"Inoue, you need to fucking relax, okay?" Mari said, slightly out of patience. "Stop being so stubborn and listen to me."

"I don't want to." Inoue said with a frown.

"Well then just hear me out." Mari said with a desperate tone on her voice and relaxed her grip. "I'm not totally sorry I made you cry. I didn't knew you would react like that. But you needed to let it out. If you don't want to, that's ok, but admit that you needed and begged unconsciously for someone like me to come and make you see your faults and hug you when you know it's your own fault. So learn to take a fucking clue that what I only want for you is to feel better, okay?"

With that last statement, Mari let go of Inoue in a rather aggressive manner. The two shared another uncomfortable silence with one side desperate and the other conflicted on what to feel.

"Sorry, I didn't wanted to... Raise my voice like that." Mari said after a relaxing sigh. "You got on my nerves."

"..." Inoue couldn't look at her. "It's ok." She said blankly.

And a third uncomfortable silence came upon the girls, now both sharing the awkwardness. From far away the couple waited in suspense, hoping for something to happen. Anything, really.

"... Can you take me home?" Inoue broke the silence, still with her sight away from Mari. She was a little taken back from that sudden request, but she couldn't deny.

"Can I hold your hand?" She asked back. Inoue didn't moved at all. She just blushed lightly. "I mean, if you don't want me to-"

And Inoue let her hand open and available. Mari was once again taken back by this sudden action, nonetheless she let a little smile grow and she took the girl's hand.

Inoue guided Mari towards her home.

* * *

The walk was as awkward as the silence surrounding both. Inoue guided her companion, walking in front of her, never besides, and basically dragging her by the hand. She looked nowhere but forward. Not once turning around.

However, Mari was delighted. She could stare at the back of her head, at her bouncing hair and petite figure all day. And the feeling of Inoue's cold touch gave to her a weird but pleasant warmth that reflected on her smile, something she hoped Inoue would be feeling too.

"Where do you live?" Mari asked out.

"..." Inoue thought on what to answer for some seconds. "Not so far."

"Okay." Mari said. "And... You live in a big house?"

"... Yeah." She replied.

"Will you invite me one day?" Mari hoped for a positive answer.

"..." But it never came. Mari's smile dropped to the negatives and just continued walking.

It was after some blocks when Inoue slowed down and then stopped in front of the entrance of a stone fence.

"..." She didn't said anything. She just stood there, waiting for Mari to leave.

"So... I'll see you tomorrow?" Mari asked.

"I guess so." Inoue said blankly, with no feeling to it. Mari sensed and supposed that she wanted to be alone now, so she just let go of the girl's hand, feeling a heartache coming, and started to walk away.

It was the sounds of her steps going away what woke up Inoue from a state of negation, making her panic. She couldn't bear the idea of someone who did so much for her in such a short amount of time walk away.

"Wait!" Mari stopped quickly after hearing those words and turned around, facing what seemed to be a little girl whose mom had lost sight of. A girl so scared to stay alone, almost at the verge of crying. "... I'd... I'd like to see you again... Sometime..." She looked down halfway through her statement.

"..." Mari's smile came back. She walked the distance between the two and, after a quick hug, she gave Inoue a kiss on her forehead.

"Me too." She said. Inoue blushed as hard as her body would let her and covered her face with her hands. "I'll see you tomorrow." Mari said and, now without a reason to turn around, she walked away.

* * *

"She kissed her forehead!?" Sakurako exclaimed, quickly being quieted down by Himawari.

"Shhh!" She said. "Wait 'till she walks in." The two waited patiently until Inoue shook off her shame and walked in her house.

"Ohhh, we NEED to tell Chris about this!" Sakurako jumped from her hideout, this being behind a bench.

"I'll send the pics to her once we reach home." Himawari said. "I need internet."

"Then lets hurry!" Sakurako took Himawari's hand and she hurried her to the nearest bus stop.

* * *

**Told you it was going to be longer than 2000 words. Did you found the Inception reference? :D**


	19. Time for some explanation

A new day has arrived over the students of the Nanamori High School. Students walked into the grounds, ready for the events that this day has for them. Saying that today seemed like a good day might be an mis-understanding.

"I really, really want mushroom soup." Whether the comment was just to bother people around or just because she wanted to say it and make her friends take note of it, Christine said after a while of silence with her friends.

"What was that?" Akari asked.

"Just sayin..." Chris said and yawned. "In other news, yesterday I heard Yui sing aloud in her apartment."

"How cute!" Chinatsu squealed, while Yui was slapping her neighbor's face. "What were you singing, Yui-senpai?"

"Body Gold!" Chris yelled out and Yui locked her in a UFC-type of lock.

"One of your independent artists, Yui-nyan?" Kyoko said and giggled with a mocking tone.

"Hey, whatever I hear is not of your business!" Yui said while asphyxiating Chris, whom was begging for her life.

"You hear Indie, Yui-chan?" Akari asked curiosly. Yui seemed to relax and dropped a cussing Chris on the floor.

"I want to help the developing artists." Yui said. "Also, it's relaxing."

"I can just picture Yui dancing all over her apartment." Kyoko said and started to dance. "Kinda like this." She wasn't taken seriously.

"What the flying fuck, Yui!" Chris yelled after she recovered. "I was fucking dying! I saw stars!"

"None of my business." Yui said. "You're annoying."

"Fuck you!" Chris cursed and cursed.

* * *

During the lunchtime, girls and boys sat around the school grounds. In the ceiling, garden, benches by the lap track, homerooms and club rooms. Following a certain blunette, Hiro walked with her bento in one hand and books on the other. Using the time school is giving her to lunch, she decided to go to the library and read the book their literature teacher asked them to do an essay.

After finding the library, she started to walk towards the furthest table from the door, preferably near a window. She looked around the place, finding almost no soul in there. She noticed in a far away table Chizuru's twin, reading what she supposed for also an essay. There's only one literature teacher and he is always asking for essays. Hiro let her be and continued walking to the back of the library.

And then, after finding the perfect table, she found her.

"_Oh my..._" Was what Hiro thought after noticing that Matsuri Ookami was sitting in her desired place. She was frozen solid and taken back by both the surprise and the beauty of the girl. The light reflected on the table and onto her face, accentuating her pretty face by one thousand. Or at least it was what Hiro thought.

She hid behind a bookshelf and stared at the girl through a space between books. Her red eyes skimmed through the book at an impressive speed. Her right hand held her head while her left one changed pages one by one at least every 30 seconds. Her bento box was also there, but other than open, empty.

"_Should I sit with her?_" Hiro's heart raced in a dubstep-like beat as the thought came to her mind. She fixed her hair to perfection, shook all the imperfection out of her skirt and took a deep breath.

She walked with confident steps to the table where the graynette was sitting, placed her bento box on the table and opened her book.

Her eyes would move across the words, but no input was coming to her. She was focusing more on the goddess sitting in front of her. Every nerve on her system was on full blast, feeling everything around her. Even a soft blow of the wind was enough to make her-

"Umm... Excuse me." Matsuri spoke, making Hiro panic out and loose her cool.

"I'msorryIshouldhaveaskedtositwithyouI'mreallysorryIdidn'tpleaseforgiveme." Hiro spurted out the words in one single breath and hid behind her book. Hiro was sure that if skin were flammable, she would be a fireball.

"U-Umm... It's... Okay?" Matsuri was slightly taken back by the sudden... Clusterfuck of words that one single breath could manage. "But... Aren't you... Hiro Akiyama?"

Hiro was having a metaphorical heart attack.

"Yeah." She said shyly. "H-how do you know?"

"Well... You showed me the library on my first day." She said and closed her book with a piece of paper to save her progress. "And... I saw you on the piano on the scholar exchange thing."

"Oh..." Hiro's blush-o-meter was broken. "Well... Yeah."

"I guess I didn't thanked you for showing me this place." Matsuri smiled awkwardly. "So thanks."

"N-no problem." Hiro felt sheepish for some reason. The thought that she took Matsuri to the library and then left made her feel like that.

"And, let me tell you that you play really nice." Matsuri pointed out. "I loved that solo in Clocks was... Absolutely beautiful."

"Ohmygosh." She muttered in shame and placed her face on her lap. "Don't start..."

"Don't be ashamed of that!" Matsuri said. "It was really good."

"I'm not ashamed..." She said and raised her face. "It's because _you_ are telling me that." She said emphasizing the 'you'.

"Oh..." It was Matsuri's turn to blush.

And then an awkward silence.

"So..." Hiro spoke up. "What are you reading?" Matsuri looked at Hiro for a second, and then took her book and gave it to Hiro.

**_'The Burning Plain and other Stories' by Juan Rulfo_**

"What is it about?" Hiro asked and started to look through the pages.

"It's a compilation of tales." Matsuri said.

"Is it any good?" Hiro asked and returned the book.

"It is really interesting." Matsuri said. "I mean, the writing style is unique. The tales are... So human."

"It sounds really nice." Hiro said. "You read a lot?"

"I do, actually." Matsuri said. "I would hapilly take every single book in this library and take it home."

"Books are your thing, then." Hiro said.

"They are." Matsuri said and then noticed that Hiro also has a book. "And what are you reading?"

"Oh, I'm reading The Neverending Story." Hiro said with a disappointed sigh, to say the least. "I mean, it's good, but I have already read it."

"Teachers, am I right?" Matsuri said and both laughed a little. After the laugh, Hiro remembered that the book is written by a German.

"Can I ask you something?" Hiro said, receiving a nod. "How come you are German?"

"Oh..." Matsuri said and looked away. "I... Umm... I'm actually not lying, but I am."

"..."

"I know. Confusing. Bear with me." Matsuri said. "Both of my parents are Japanese. But I was born on German lands. Don't ask why."

"I wasn't going to." That explains that.

"I'm such a liar..." Matsuri felt blue. "I dunno why I like saying that."

"Hey, it's okay." Hiro said and patted the girl's head. "It's not like if we were going to actually spy on you or something like that."

"Thanks, I guess." Matsuri said. "You can stop petting me."

"Oh, sorry." Back to blushy Hiro. Matsuri noticed her sudden blush and spurt of words and giggled cutely.

"You're cute." Matsuri said, making Hiro's blush redder and bigger.

_'Hiro .exe' has stopped working._


	20. Second date

Ring goes the bell, rush go the students. Nanamori CO-ED High School has ended successfully another day of class. Students walked out of the grounds, hoping to finish their homework early to do something irrelevant to their growth as human beings.

But midst the students, one certain girl was following quietly another in distance. Mariela has been looking, and now following, her orange-haired crush for now one minute, not too much. But the following was because she wanted to take something out of her chest. During the day, she was planning on what to say to Inoue in a way that won't be hurtful towards her and not as awkward as she thinks it will be.

Once the two were more in a abandoned area of the street, she walked faster to the girl.

"Hey, Inoue." She said behind her, making said girl to stop and turn to face her.

"Mmh?" She said a little confused at first, but then she recognized the girl. "Oh, Mari-san. What do you need?"

"Ummm..." Mari caught herself unable to speak now. She wasn't ready for this.

"Ummm what?" Inoue said with certain annoyance.

"Well... I dunno how to say it." Mari blushed slightly. This type of situation has never happened to her, not even seen it in any movie as far as she knows.

"With your words." Inoue said and threw a her hair to her back.

"Well... It's about the other day." Mari said. "I'm kinda sorry I made you go through all that stuff."

"..." Inoue looked slightly down. "It's okay. I'll find some way in my vast and magnanimous heart to forgive you.."

"Don't be silly." Mari said.

"I'm not being silly." Inoue replied with a little smile.

"Whatevs, princess." Mari said, feeling the awkwardness disappear. "Anyway, I want to ask you something."

"Speak up." Inoue said and crossed her arms.

"Well... I wanted to treat you with something to eat as an apology." Mari said. "I can buy you anything."

"Oh, so you want to... Go on another date with me?" Inoue said.

"Basically."

"..." Inoue thought about it. "Mmm..." She sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "I just need to teel my parents I'm arriving late."

"Perfect." Mari said and smiled widely. "Lets go." She offered her hand.

"..." Inoue looked at the offered hand. "At least wait until we're away from the school." And walked past Mari, towards the center of the city. Mari mentally facepalmed and followed Inoue, who had taken her phone out and started to type a message.

"Are your parents the 'tell-me-where-you-are-every-ten-seconds' type?" She said making the quotes with her fingers.

"A little." Inoue said. "I mean, they prefer to be a little informed other than not knowing, as any other human." She looked back after a block. "You can hold my hand if you want."

"..." Mari was a little taken back, but gladly did it. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did, didn't you?" Inoue said and laughed quietly at her own joke. "Speak up."

"You're not ashamed of holding hands?" Mari said.

"Why should I be?" Inoue asked, honestly confused.

"I dunno." Mari said. "I mean, physical contact is sometimes not the most... Common thing for a girl, I think. Have you not seen the girls in school how freaked out they become when someone grabs her hand?"

"No." Inoue said flatly.

"Well, they freak out." Mari said.

"Well... Holding hands is just..." Inoue tried to explain. "Depending on the ones doing it, it may or not be for romantic reasons. Like men holding hands in India and all that. It's just normal for them. For me, it sounds totally irrelevant to freak out because of physical contact. It's like freaking out because someone touched your arm."

"But what if it's a creep?"

"That's totally different." Inoue said. "The person doing the contact must be someone you know. If it's someone you don't know, freak out. If it's someone you know, why freaking out?"

"Good argument."

"Thanks."

* * *

"How cute." Akari said while looking at the two girls from a distance.

"But they're not dating, as far as I know." Chinatsu said, besides Akari. "I mean, Sakurako and Himawari just saw them once."

"They're going out again, then!" Akari said. "I'm so happy for Mari!"

"I still don't know why she likes Inoue-san." Chinatsu started walking, quickly being followed by Akari.

"Hey, love is blind." Akari said.

"No. Love isn't blind." Chinatsu said. "You fall in love first because of the looks, then the character."

"Don't ruin the moment."

* * *

"Damn, you're hungry." Mari said after the waiter left. The two decided to go in a normal restaurant, and chose the table the furthest from the window.

"Hey, I almost had no time to eat my lunch." Inoue said. "I mean, by bento is half full."

"Or half empty." Mari said. "Just sayin'."

"Don't bring your negative comments." Inoue said.

"Electrons." Mari said and waited for Inoue to get the joke.

"... Why electrons?" Inoue asked, but just received Mari's amused look. "...Oh." She said and, in the two seconds it took her to actually understand the joke, she started to giggle. And then to laugh.

"Oh my god, this is the first time I see you laugh." Inoue's laugh wasn't stopping. "This is epic."

"I hate you..." She said between laughs. "Oh, goodness..." She breathed in and out, trying to calm down. "I really fucking hate you." She said, trying to be bitter. But she failed and laughed again, a little more calm now.

"No, you don't." Mari said, amused by Inoue's attempt to hold her laughter. "You like jokes, do you?"

"That one was pretty clever." Inoue said. "And who doesn't like jokes?"

"You wanna hear chemistry jokes?" Mari asked.

"Yeah. Hit me." Inoue said. "I know my chemistry."

"You sure you know enough chemistry?" Mari asked, preparing the jokes.

"Yep." Inoue said. "Come on, tell me one already."

"Nah, the good chemistry jokes argon." Mari said.

Two seconds silence.

And then Inoue laughed.

"You retard..." She said between laughs.

"Titanium and I share something in common." Mari said with a pinch of suggestion on her voice. "When it gets hot, it'll combine with anything."

"Oh, wow. What was that?" Inoue said, giggling and blushing a little.

"The truth." Mari said. "Anyway, what did the scientist say when he found 2 isotopes of helium?"

"Hehe." Inoue said. "I already knew that one."

"Come on!" Mari said. "Those were all the jokes I know."

"Damn, you suck." Inoue said.

"Oh, you know better jokes?" Mari challenged the girl.

"Well... A neutron walks into a bar. He asks the bartender, 'How much for a beer?' The bartender says, 'For you, no charge'." Inoue said.

"..." Mari just stared at the girl with a smile. "Are you made of copper and tellurium? 'Cause you are really fucking cute." Inoue's eyes got wider, but soon she looked away with a big blush on her face.

"Thanks, I guess." Inoue said. "That's was smooth."

"Thanks." Mari said. "I have no friction whatsoever." Inoue giggled at the joke.

"Here's your meal, ladies!" Suddenly, the waiter appeared and gave each their food.

* * *

After the two girls ate until they felt full, Mari paid for it all, the two walked out of the restaurant.

"That was a nice meal." The orange-ette said once the two got out.

"I agree." Mari said and walked in front of Inoue. "So... You wanna do something else before I take you home?"

"..." Inoue looked at the sky. There was still some time before the sunset. "Well... I never specified time of my arrival to my parents."

"Niiiice." Mari said. "Where you wanna go?"

"... I don't know." Inoue said.

"Let's just walk and see what we find." Mari proposed and took Inoue's hand.

"Okay." She said and the two started walking.

"Inoue, today you are more happy than the last time we went out." Mari pointed out.

"Have I?" She asked. "I guess I'm in a good mood today."

"Or you like being with me." Mari suggested.

"Don't go that far." She said. "I don't like you."

"But you tolerate me." Mari said.

"A little."

* * *

**_Omg, Star Wars VII rocks!_**


	21. I hate myself for doing this

If you had a ruler and stretched your arm, you could see that the sun is two and a half centimeters away from the floor. That late it is.

"Look at you, using metric instead of imperial." Chitose giggled. "I mean, I don't complain."

"Hey, fuck inches and that shit." Christine said, throwing her ruler into her backpack. "One mile my ass. One kilometer is better."

"Woah, chill with the insults." Chitose tried to be cool.

"Sorry, hun." Chris replied and sat down with her girlfriend. "I'm feeling raw today."

"Raw as in?" Chitose asked.

"Raw as in 'I want to be overly-offensive'." Chris said. "Let's change topic, what do you want to do?"

"Well..." Chitose looked around her, the little garden they were sitting in by the park being mostly deserted. "There's enough people to not do something fun, so I guess we can go for an ice cream."

"Define something fun." Chris asked and stood up, offering a hand to Chitose.

"Nope." The albino girl replied and took the offered hand. Once she stood up, Christine pulled her closer to herself, hugging the girl by the waist. Chitose was taken by surprise with this, but she accepted the hug and placed her hands on the Cupid's shoulders.

"You'd rather show me?" She said and caressed the girl's back, really close to where the back loses it's name.

"I'd rather have my ice-cream." Chitose said, lowering one of her hands to lay right over the taller girl's chest, circling her index finger in the middle of the cupid's chest. "But I didn't said no."

"Very nice." Chris said and let go of the girl, holding her hand. "Come on, it's on the house."

"This isn't your house." Chitose mocked her. "But I'll take the offer."

The two girls walked their way towards an ice-cream parlor nearby, named 'The Frost Effect' for some reason. Once they were inside the place, a little empty, they ordered their desserts and waited for them. During the waiting, Chitose decided to look for a table to sit, so she walked away. But during her searching, she found two familiar faces.

"Oh, good afternoon!" Chitose greeted Sakura and Haku, both sitting in a table large enough for more people.

"Oh, hello, Ikeda-san!" Sakura said first. Haku just waved and continued eating an innocent chocolate ice-cream. "You're here by yourself?"

"No, Chris-chan is here with me." She said and pointed at her girlfriend, who was looking at her, curious of whom she found. Chitose made her a signal to come over and she sat besides Sakura.

"How have you two been?" Chitose asked as sweetly as ever. If you're not careful enough, you might contract diabetes because of her.

"Well, Haku managed somehow to nail every exam we had the last days." Sakura said, patting the girl's head. "So we are celebrating."

"Congrats." Chitose said. Haku gave her a thumbs up.

"Hey, yo." Christine appeared with a cup of the dessert in each hand. "What up with you two?"

"_Frish!_" Haku yelled with ice-cream on her mouth. She swallowed quickly and stood up to hug the girl. "Chris, how have you been!?"

"Wow, stop it, cake-buns." Chris said and pushed the girl back into her seat. "I'v been good,_ matey_." She said and sat down.

"What was that?" Haku asked, confused by the word.

"Mate in English." Chris explained.

"Oh, cool." She giggled and repeated to herself the new word.

"And you, Neko-chan?" Chris asked and gave Chitose her little cup, filled with watermelon ice-cream. Natural and with little chunks of it, by the way.

"Good too, thanks." Sakura said. "I can see that you two have been having a good time."

"Yep." Chris said and placed a hand over Chitose's head. "We just came here to have something sweet and I dunno what we'll do next."

"What about you two?" Chitose asked.

"After this, we're going to my place and have a Christopher Nolan's movies marathon." Haku said.

"And not watch the movies, right?" Chris said and laughed a little.

"What do you mean?" Haku said, without realizing that Sakura wash blushing really hard.

"N-No! Of course not!" Sakura said out loud.

"You two are up to some Netflix and chill, right?" Chitose joined the dark side and teased her too. Sakura blushed even harder, and Haku confusion was even higher.

"N-No, I didn't!" Sakura denied.

"What are you talking about?" Haku was feeling so out of place. "What do you mean by 'not watch the movie'?"

"It's a sex euphemism." Chris said bluntly. "Imagine a couple watching a movie and then they start to get steamy, but leave the movie on. They 'don't watch the movie'." She explained, this last statement along with the quote marks.

"Ohh..." Haku said. "And 'Netflix and chill'?"

"It's the same thing." Chitose said. Haku processed both phrases, and after ten seconds, she blushed with a little smile. "I mean, if it's with Neko-chan, I don't mind."

"W-W-W-WHAT!?" The two other girls started to laugh at Sakura's reaction.

"Welp, there you have it." Chris said. "It's now consensual."

"Sorry we ruined your celebration." Chitose said after regaining control of her breath. "We should go now."

"Yeah, you sure need to go." Sakura said, hiding in her hands.

"Have a pleasant night." Chris said and stood up. "Correction, have it pleasant during the night."

"STOP IT!" Sakura's face couldn't go any redder. The couple left laughing. After the two were out of sigh, Sakura's blush decreased and she took a deep breath.

"You know... I wan't kidding." Haku said seriously, still with both her little smile and blush. Sakura turned to see the honest expression of her friend and quickly looked away.

"I know." She said and laid back on her seat. "But no."

"I know." Haku said and moved closer to her friend, hugging her with one arm.

* * *

The sun was no longer in the sky, but hidden beneath the earth. The rays of the sun now just emanated on the clouds a dark orange tone that collided with the night, making the sky fill up with darkness.

"It's really pretty the sunset." Inoue stared at the dying day.

"It reminds me of your hair." Mari said and stroked the sky-like hair on her companion. Inoue moved her hand and shushed her away.

"I know it's pretty, but don't." Inoue said.

"Sorry." Mari said. "But anyway... You had a good day?"

"..." Inoue thought about today's events. After eating they walked around the city center, looking for something to do. They found a clothes shop, so they walked in and looked around; They found a street band playing along, exciting Mari's musical instincts and started to dance; They walked into a museum, art pieces exported from around the world, like murals that covered an entire room, masks from ancient times, pictures and pictures from world-wide recognized photographers, and so on.

Mari took the liberty of taking pictures of Inoue most of the time. She took pictures of her looking at the several paintings, of her explaining to Mari how the movement in the painting was given by something and a picture of her looking mad that her explanation fell upon the deaf ears of the girl taking the picture. A picture of Inoue drinking on the restaurant, looking at the window. A picture of Inoue walking down the street, underneath a Sakura tree. A picture of Inoue looking at the street band.

When they decided that it was enough walking, they sat down on a bench in the park, not the same from before, and started looking at all the photos taken. Inoue blushed slightly when she noticed that there were more pictures of her than anything else.

"You look beautiful in all of them." Mari once said during the whole review, making Inoue blush harder. She asked her politely to delete some of them, the ones that she didn't liked. Just a few of them were deleted, but the was no complain coming from Mari about it.

Then they started to talk about them. The two exchanged ideas about the museum, about how abstract art is better than modern art; They talked about the street band, and Mari explained to Inoue how the bassist was playing in certain styles and explained them; they talked about the clothes they didn't bought. They talked and talked and talked.

Inoue sighed and smiled.

"Yeah, I had a good day." She said and laid back on the bench. "Better than the last date."

"I know." Mari said. "I kinda wanted to make it up with you for what happened on our last date."

"You did good." Inoue said. "Keep it up and you might actually have a chance with me."

"So you want me to keep feeding you and take you places and stuff?" Mari asked with a humorous tone. Inoue giggled.

"Yeah, why not?" She said and brushed her hair behind her ears. Mari was struck with even more attraction towards Inoue by her actions, making her blush furiously as she scooted over to sit basically leg-to-leg with Inoue and pass her arm behind her, making her come closer. Inoue also blushed, but nonetheless accepted the hug and rested her head on Mari's shoulder.

The sky was now dark. The stars started to appear as the sun was now completely gone, not a trace of it among the clouds. The two girls shared a long-lasting hug, warming each other up with their own heat, heartbeats going crazy at first, but now beating in sync. None of the two noticed their nap, not that it matters. Just the two of them and nothing to worry about.

It was first Mari to wake up. She wasn't totally conscious of where she was, but she remembered once Inoue moaned in her sleep and fixed her position in Mari's arms. Mari looked at the sleeping beauty besides her. She looked so calm and pretty. Mari's cheeks flared up when a thought came to her mind.

Her lips were ever-so-slightly parted, as if ready to be kissed. her breathing was so comforting, reminding Mari of it's existence. She blushed hard. The cold on her hands just kept bothering her. Suddenly she started moved closer. Her lips felt so dry, her breathing so heavy and her arms spaghetti. She could only do what she could.

She just hugged the girl and kissed her.

It was a tiny kiss. A shy contact between the two. Barely considerable as a kiss. Mari didn't wanted to wake her up. The contact was so quick, but she wasn't satisfied with it. She wanted to be selfish and have it her own way. But Inoue was so fragile to her, anything may set her off.

A little hand that touched her shoulder made her freak out. It was Inoue's. She still had her eyes closed, but her movements were decided. She pulled Mari into her lips again, this time returning the kiss.

Thank god, Mari thought to herself, thank you for letting me live.

And then her hopes and dreams crashed to the ground, as Inoue woke up from her slumber and, in panic, threw the girl away from her.

"What the fuck..." Inoue whispered. "The hell is wrong with you!?" Mari sat confused on the ground.

"What are you talking about?" Mari said.

"You fucking kissed me!" Inoue stood up.

"You didn't... wanted me to?" Mari asked, now feeling cold on the side Inoue was sitting besides her.

"Why would I want you to kiss me!?" Inoue yelled "What is wrong with you?" She said and started to walk away.

Mari looked at her back and the whole thing suddenly made sense. Inoue didn't pulled her in, her arm just casually landed on her shoulder, probably looking for something to hug, and gravity made it's thing.

Mari quickly stood up and ran to Inoue.

"WAIT! I can explain!" Mari yelled behind Inoue, running towards the distant girl.

"I don't want to hear it!" Inoue turned her head and yelled back. Mari's steps grew larger as Inoue walked out of the park. "Save it to yourself!"

For some reason, the streets were empty. The streets were dark. Almost abandoned. Mari looked at the only light in the road, approaching aggressively fast to the girl starting to cross the street. All complain coming from Inoue stopped, but her lips kept on moving. The cold air brushed quickly into Mari's face, probably too quickly. She yelled. She yelled the only thing she could. Inoue turned to her right, her pretty face shining because of the only source of light coming towards her.

Everything seemed to run in slow-motion. Everything except herself. She cared for nothing but for Inoue. She wasn't thinking right. Her mind was set on taking the beautiful girl on the bench they were previously in, to sit down and keep sleeping

She felt her hands hitting the soft sunset-like hair of the girl that caught her attention the very first day she saw her. Now that same mane of hair is far away from her, far from the coming light. That's all that mattered to her. She didn't cared about being thrown off her feet, nor that the world started to spin faster that it usually does. Suddenly her face felt cold, just the right side. The earth stopped spinning, but her head didn't. Was she deaf? Everything seemed so slow. For how long was she laying there? When did she started to lay in there?

And then she was taken to her back. And she saw it. The orange sky. The beautiful sunset that once captivated her is now right over her, amidst the dark sky. She saved her sunset and that all that mattered.

And then everything turned dark.


	22. Welcome to the dark side of Usagi Inoue

_I was mad at her. Mad that she kissed me while I was asleep. I'm not saying that if I would have been awake I wouldn't be mad. The first kiss of anyone should be special. And I dunno why she did it. And then I stood up, took my stuff and left. I walked to the street. I had no actual place in my mind to go, just wanted to go away from her. But then she screamed... She screamed my name like if there was something totally wrong. I was taken back, so I turned around. It happened so quickly. I just remember being dazzled and then I hit the floor hard. I didn't hit my head hard, I landed on my cheek. Then I kinda understood what happened._

_And turned around and saw Mari laying on the street, her leg bent in a direction that wasn't normal, with a stopped car behind her. I panicked. I wasn't thinking straight. I was focused on Mari. I basically jumped to her and took her on my arms. Her face was all scrapped. Blood poured from a wound on her forehead. She looked at me as I tried to recover myself. And then she closed her eyes and fell limp. I then felt something in my chest, something that the girl laying in my arms have managed several times to make it beat with excitement and happiness, shrink and break, _

_I was cold. So horribly cold. I felt like the tears sliding from my cheeks could just freeze instantly because of me. I didn't wanted her to be like this. I screamed her name and slapped her slightly and begged her to wake up. I didn't noticed the man from the car walking out and calling an ambulance. The man tried to take her from me, but I wouldn't let him. He took from somewhere a rag and covered her forehead, _

_I don't know how much time passed. _I was scared. _I was so scared that the only girl in the world wouldn't come back. I was scared to being alone again. I was scared that I would never see her smile again._

_An eternity later and I was taken back by paramedics. Kicking and yelling, ignoring the comforting of the paramedics. They took her and strapped her to a plank. I just saw in horror. They wouldn't let me in the ambulance. I was left behind._

_A cop took me by the shoulders and asked me if I'm okay, if I had someone I could call. Not my parents. I didn't knew Mari's father, nor his number. I had only one number in my phone that wasn't any family member._

_So I called her._

* * *

*RIIIING* *RIIIING*

"I've heard you..." Chris complained and, reluctant, pushed her sleeping girlfriend from her. She stretched her arm and blindly took her phone, looking at the name on the screen. She sighed and sat on the bed, covering her naked frame, and answering the phone.

"Yes, who is this?" Chris said and rubbed her eyes after eyeing the clock on the bedside table, showing 8:34. And then she heard the sobs. It was a whole chaos of cries, sobs and a few vocals. "Inoue? What happened? Why are you crying?"

Chitose was awake by this point. She rolled over to face Chris' back, now a little worried.

"What are you talking about?" Chris said, scared by the news. "When?"

Chitose looked for her glasses and put them on. "What happened?"

"Okay. J-Just... Don't worry." Chris said, signaling Chitose to back up. "Take a cab to the hospital. I'll be there in a second." And she hung up. "Mari was run over by a car." She turned on a nearby lamp and started to get dressed.

"What? When?" Chitose also looked at the clock.

"A few minutes ago." To this point, Chris was halfway through her clothes.

"I'm going with you." Chitose said and started to dress herself too.

After a few minutes, the two were already on a taxi, Mari's father was informed, and Inoue was on the hospital.

* * *

As soon as the couple arrived, they asked for the recently run over girl and were given the room number. The two ran to the very back of the building and soon they found a weeping Inoue on the hallway. As soon as she saw them, she burst into even more tears and hugged Chris as if her life depended on it. She tried to explain what happened, but couldn't. She couldn't think of anything else other than Mari's bloody face. She was a shaking, cold mess of tears and fear. The two girls did their best to console the poor Inoue. They let her cry and weep, stroking her hair all the time, trying to not think too much about the pain she's going though.

Half hour of hair stroking, consoling and explaining, without missing a single detail, Inoue stopped crying. Mari's father appeared during that half hour and Chitose explained him everything. Inoue was taken care of, and now was asleep on Chris' shoulder.

When their watches dialed 10:26, a doctor came out of the room. Chris carefully woke up Inoue, the mess of hair on her shoulder regaining consciousness and, immediately after noticing the doctor, sprung to her feet and towards the man.

"She is stable. The hit broke one rib and her left leg. Luckily, no organs were damaged. There was some blood loss, but nothing serious. Don't worry. She's fine." That last statement was directed to Inoue.

Relief flooded her body, a sensation that made her feel so light she had to sit down or else she would fall to the ground. Her body relaxed, her mind was numb. All that mattered was that she was okay.

But she wanted to make sure. She stood up and asked if she could see her. The doctor said that it would be better to wait. Inoue's hope to see the face that saved her crashed to the ground so hard she would cry again if she had any tears left. The doctor asked Mari's father to fill some papers, leaving the three girls alone again.

"Inoue, you should go home." Chris was the first to talk. "Your parents must be freaking out." Inoue was never bothered by the thought of her parents. She took her phone out and saw that she had 5 missed calls from them. She didn't panicked. She nodded. It was the right thing to do, whether she wanted it or not. She stoop up and called them, pacing around the waiting room as she explained her parents all the events of the night, minus some details.

While Inoue waited for her parents in the lobby, accompanied by Chitose, she tried to push to the back of her head the thoughts of something happening to Mari while she's in here.

_Mari being accidentally injected too much serum and dying of overdose._

_Mari was diagnosed wrong and she dies of some sort of infection during the night._

_Mari's heart simply stops and they can't bring her back._

_Mari dies and that's it._

Every scenario played in her head as she tried and failed not to cry on Chitose's embrace. Chitose just tried to console her once again. Inoue felt so guilty. She had brought this to the only girl that truly cared for her.

**_You killed her._**

She cried harder when the voice in her head whispered to her those words.

**_You never cared for her truly. You never wanted her to be with you. You just saw her as another girl in your school that just kept bothering you._**

**_She was in love with you and you were so fucking stupid._**

**_You never saw that beyond her jokes and flirting was a girl that wanted noting but you to be happy. She even fucking told you. And you gave no shits about it. You didn't cared that she was so happy when she held your hand, when she took your pictures, or when she talked about them with you._**

**_You deserve this. _**

**_Enjoy mourning the only girl that ever loved you._**

"N-no..." She cried. "I-I didn't k-killed her!"

Even Chitose cried when she heard that. So much negativity was pouring from the girl like a broken faucet it started to spread.

"You didn't killed her." She tried to console both Inoue and herself. "It's not your fault."

She kept repeating that the whole waiting.

When Inoue's parents appeared, they took the mess of hair, red-cheeked, waterfall of tears they call 'her daughter' and took her home.

No mater how many blankets she would cover herself with, no matter how many time she had said to herself that she didn't killed Mari, no matter how many times she tried to cry herself to sleep, that voice and that cold would come back to her.

_**You killed her.**_

This was the longest night that Inoue has ever lived.

* * *

**I wanted to cut my veins after writing this.**


	23. We all care for you

The morning was cloudy. Not chilly, just cloudy. There was no wind, no probabilities of rain, nothing out of the ordinary. Just cloudy. Clouds thick enough to let little sunlight reach the floor of the school grounds. Girls and boys walked into the building talking and/or commenting about their homework.

"There was homework!?" Kyoko suddenly realized after over-hearing the talk from a girl from her classroom.

"You forgot?" Yui asked to her friend, not surprised by this. "I'm not giving you anything."

"Was it maths?" Kyoko tried to remember. "Oh god, I shouldn't have been watching anime the whole day!" She started to regret her actions.

"Finally you think straight." Yui said with the same poker face as always. "Try and do some in the classroom. We arrived early."

"I will!" And with that, Kyoko run to her classroom, pushing girls and boys on her way. Yui sighed and walked to hers in a more calm pace. When arriving to the door, she slid it open and walked in.

But something wasn't right. The classroom felt cold, dire, unpleasant. All of what is considered negative. The whole group was serious, almost sad. Like in a burial. The further she walked to the back of the classroom, the more she felt that cold sensation. Then she was the culprit.

Inoue was so still you could think she was frozen. And so she was, not literally. Her presence irradiated depression. Yui couldn't help herself but feel sad too, for some reason. She was holding her legs with her arms, embracing her knees close to her chest and with the table moved slightly away from her.

"Hey." She heard besides her. It was Chitose. "You ok?" She was almost whispering.

"Yeah." Yui replied as quietly and sat in her respective desk. It wasn't awkward to sit besides the human freezer, it was rather uncomfortable and depressive. Yui had been informed about Mari's incident, and so the school director. But this was something else. This reaction of Inoue. It wasn't right.

"_She would usually remark something on me, or maybe say 'good morning'._" Yui thought. She couldn't look at Inoue for more than a couple seconds. The look on her face was one of the most scarred and saddened looks she has even seen. Even more than Kyoko's when Akari went missing for a week. This was another level far more real than that one. Her yellow, almost golden eyes, reflected nothing but fear. Fear of solitude, Yui felt. She was on a perpetual stage of being at the verge of crying. And suddenly, Yui pitied Inoue.

"Don't worry." She said out loud towards the orangette, now noticing the mess her hair is. She placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and patted her, giving her her most caring smile. "She's fine." Inoue just looked at Yui, not moving anything but her eyes, with a 'thank-you-but-i-want-to-be-alone' stare, and then went back to her starting position. Yui's smile faded, understanding what the girl wants. She patted the girl one more time and sat back on her chair, leaving the girl to be with herself.

* * *

The classes between then and lunch passed quickly. Inoue tried so hard to at least try to pay attention, but nothing would come to her. Yes, the trigonometric function is for triangles, but everything came in one ear and out the other. Her pencil was too heave for her to lift it up. She tried and tried, but her body wouldn't react. Her mind was in a state of paradoxical existence.

_I focus on not thinking about Mari, but then I think of Mari, and then I focus on not thinking about Mari, but then I think of Mari, and then I focus..._

It was useless.

When lunch time came by, Inoue didn't bothered to take out her bento. She wasn't hungry. All of her senses were off. She could look the table, yet she couldn't see it. Her mind was somewhere else. Her mind was on the cold pavement with Mari on it.

"Hey." She heard in front of her, snapping back to reality. She looked up and saw Yui, standing at the other side of her desk. "I won't try to make you feel better. I'm just here to make sure you eat."

"..." Inoue looked Yui, then looked down. "I'm not hungry."

"Yes, you are." Yui said and looked for Inoue's bento box. "I'm pretty sure you haven't eaten since yesterday."

"It's okay. Don-"

"No, is fucking not." Yui said bluntly and stood up with Inoue's bento in hand. "I have... Absolutely no idea of what you are going through right now. I could see during classes that you weren't in the classroom. I'll let your mind be sick, but not your body." She placed the bento on the table. "So eat up."

"..." Inoue looked at Yui with surprise. Why would she care about her? Yui ignored her stare and took her own bento, turned the chair in front of Inoue's desk around and sat with her.

"Forgive me if I'm blunt, but you need to be spoken bluntly." Yui said.

"_That's something Mari would say..._" Inoue thought. And Yui's actions were clear now.

Just like Mari, Yui wants Inoue to feel better. In her own way, Yui also cares about her, as blunt as she may be. The thought of someone else acting like Mari, acting like a friend, triggered in Inoue a wave of sensations that only made her remember that the one girl that cares the most about her is in the hospital, and because of her. Her eyes filled up with tears she tried to push back. She didn't cried. She just sobbed quietly. She closed her eyes tight and dried her eyes with her jacket, taking deep breaths all along. Yui waited to see if she were to do something, watching the girl trying to be strong and cleaning her tears.

"You're right." Inoue finally said with a nod. "Sorry." And she stretched her arm to open her bento.

After the first bites to her onigiri, her stomach groaned and she realized how hungry she actually was and ate with more vigor. Even after finishing her box, she was still hungry.

"Here." Yui said and offered hers. "I have more food in my backpack." Inoue looked at Yui with thankful eyes and continued to eat until she felt satisfied. When she realized what she had done, she blushed slightly.

"I'm sorry." She said to Yui. "I-I shouldn't have eaten your lunch. Let me repay you."

"No." Yui said as flat as ever. "If it's for the good of a friend, you don't need to repay."

"..." Inoue sighed and gave up. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."


	24. Damn you, crutches!

The classes ended for today. Students walked out the school, towards freedom.

"The name Fuwa Kumi must be the worst name ever." Chris said, leaning on the wall besides the exit of the school.

"Why's that?" Akari asked with curiosity.

"Fuwa~ Ku~ Mi." Chris divided the name. "Fuwak~ Umi. Fuak~ Me. Fuck me."

"Oh..." Akari said with certain embarrassment.

"Imagine, Fuwa goes to U.S.A. or somewhere where English is main language, someone asks her name, she says Fuwa Kumi and the person thinks she's sex addict." Chris took out a box of pocky's halfway through her explanation.

"How embarrassing would be to be her and to know that." Akari said. "Unless it's you."

"Yeah... You know me." Chris said and started to eat the bread sticks.

Almost at the same time she finished the first three, the girl the two were waiting for appeared.

"Inoue!" Chris said, making said girl turn around to them. Chris signaled her to come closer, which she did. "We're going to check on Mari. And I guess you want to come with us."

Inoue lightened up at that. Her mood changed drastically from depressed to hopeful. She nodded frantically.

"Then, let's go."

The walk to the hospital was short. Short enough to make Inoue as nervous as possible. What would she say? How would Mari react? What would she say? All and more of these doubts appeared so suddenly and violently towards the orange-ette, her gut twisted and contracted in uncomfortable ways.

"Hey, chill out." Chris said and patted the girl's head. "Don't worry. Everything's gonna be alright." Patting the girl like a little animal, lost within her mind, Inoue seemed to relax.

"_It's okay_." She thought to herself. "_Don't worry._" Easier said than done.

Once the group of girls arrived to the hospital, they walked towards the room where Mari was in. First, they asked a nurse if it was okay to come in. The nurse said yes.

Taking the door's handle, Akari slid open the door, inside the room being both Mari and her father, talking about something before they appeared. Mari laid on the bed, dressed in a gown with her right leg in a cast, suspended by a little arm attached to the bed. Mari's father greeted the girls and asked him to take care of Mari while he goes to eat something. The girls accepted and the man left.

"How are you feeling?" Chris asked first.

"I'm fine." Mari said, turning to Inoue, "I'm more concerned about you."

"..." Inoue blushed hard at this. "I'm fine..." She looked away.

"Are you eating well?" Akari asked.

"The food's okay," Mari said. "There are a lot of meds and there's gonna be a lot physical therapy for a month or so."

"What happened here, exactly?" Chris asked poking the cast. She then looked for something in her backpack.

"Broken tibia. In half. Supposedly, I was lucky because no pieces of bone stabbed my muscles. I'll get better soon, I hope." Mari said.

"How much time?" Akari asked.

"The doc said that, in cases like me, a week or so here, then three to four months in crutches, then braces and then I'm free." Chris found what she was looking for. A marker.

"Can I?" Chris asked, receiving a nod.

"Me too!" Akari said and both signed the girl's cast. During their distraction, Mari signaled Inoue to come closer, which she did

"Wait 'till the two leave." Mari whispered, just in time for the two girls to finish their notes. Inoue walked back and stood there, looking at the girls.

"Done!" Akari said. "Look!" Mari tilted her head to see the notes on her leg, these being a bunny and a... Something.

"Dickbutt?" Mari asked.

"Yep," Chris giggled.

"The docs said that this cast is temporal." Mari explained. "They're 3D printing a special one for me."

"How's that?" Inoue asked.

"A really hard cast with really big holes on it so I can wash and or scratch my leg." Mari said. "Like a spiderweb."

"Cool shit." Chris said. "Welp, it was good to see you're good." Chris quickly took Akari's hand and walked to the exit. "We'll leave you two alone!"

"Wah! Chris-chan! Wait!" Akari pleaded, but was still taken away.

And they left.

"So..." Mari said and straightened up on the bed. "How are you?"

"..." Inoue blushed and looked at Mari's leg. "I'm good."

"No, you're not." Mari said with a knowing smile and moved sideways on the bed. "Here. Sit with me." Inoue blushed harder at this, however she walked slowly to the bed and sat besides Mari. Mari looked at Inoue's discomfort, sighed, and moved an arm behind the girl, pulling her into her chest, and laid back with Inoue over her, hugging the orange-ette. "How are you?"

"..." Inoue thought and thought on what she had planned to say, but nothing came to her mind. "I'm... I feel guilty." She said, suppressing a sob.

"You don't have to." Mari said and caressed the girl's arm softly, trying to calm her down.

"Yes, I have to." Inoue said and hugged Mari tightly. "I didn't saw the car and made you save me. You should have let me get hit."

"Shut up! Don't say that!" Mari said with surprise. "I jumped because I wanted you to be safe. I don't care about me."

"You should!" Inoue said, letting just one sob out, and then swallowed hard, trying not to let another one out. "I don't want to see you like this..."

"Hey, I would gladly let myself get run over by a sixteen-wheeler the moment you ask me to do it." Mari said. "I would hop the whole day around the hospital with my broken leg if it makes you happy. I would, quite literally, strip myself out of my skin and give it to you so you can cover yourself up if you get cold. I would do all that and more for you."

"Don't do it." Inoue said, trying to make a witty comment, but resulting in a mix of concern and depression.

"I won't if you don't ask me to." Mari said. "I'll do anything you ask me to because I want you to be happy."

"..." Inoue was scared. She knew that Mari was being 100% serious, and she feared that. "Don't do it."

"I repeat, I won't unless you really want me to." Mari said, with a desperate giggle. "I know you won't do it, but given the moment, I'll do it."

"Why?" Inoue wanted not to ask that question. She knew the answer, but she couldn't bear Mari's honesty.

"You know why." Mari said and hugged the girl closer to her, kissing her forehead. "Because I fucking love you and adore you and want you to be happy. I don't care if it is with me or not, I want you to smile every single fucking day because of nothing. If making you happy puts me in the hospital, then so be it."

"..." Inoue's heart jumped and bounced inside her chest, filling her up with a warmth that filled her very soul up to overflowing. "You mean it?"

"Yes." Mari took the girl's chin, making her look into her eyes. "I love you so much." Inoue's eyes filled up with tears, tears of happiness that waited for years to come out. She sobbed in relief and pushed her face onto Mari's chest.

"W-why do you exist?" She cried, letting her feelings take control of her. "What have I d-done to deserve you?" She cried harder and harder each passing second, Mari more than happy to console her while she emptied herself, both physically and spiritually. A heavyweight was taken away from Inoue, and now she felt an infinite relief that lasted while she cried and cried and cried over Mari.

After half hour, Inoue seemed to relax, now both hugged tightly to each other, dreaming about each other.


	25. Hulk VS Superman

Two months have passed since Mari's accident. She spent one week on the hospital, copying and studying works of every single class during that time. Inoue wanted to help, so she and Chris were the ones that came everyday to her and spend at least three hours studying and all that stuff. Inoue seemed to enjoy herself when explaining things and being with the two girls. She started to tolerate Chris' perverted jokes after the first four days, and after the whole week, actually started to understand and laugh at them.

After the docs set Mari free, the first thing she did was to ask Inoue out to an ice cream, as sign of gratitude of helping her with school. Inoue denied and denied the invitation, feeling like she should be the one buying Mari something. But, as stubborn as they are, they ended up buying one for each other.

The girls had done the math and, by the time Mari is out of the cast and free to walk around without the crutches, it'll be the beginning of the summer break, so Mari will be able to go out with her friends to whatever adventures they have planned. The girls talked and talked and talked about the different possibilities of what to do once the time comes, bringing future plans, pranks and such to the topic.

During the time of Mari's dismissal from the hospital to the present day, Inoue and Mari were now close friends, going out more and passing the days together, to the point of spending almost four out of seven days together. Inoue never denied her feeling towards Mari, but if someone came and asked if they were dating, Inoue would say no. She was still shy.

* * *

Anyway, today is Friday. The school had ended and the two girls decided to go out. And so they did. However, they had company.

"Hulk can beat up Superman." Yui stated for the fifth time.

"Superman is an alien!" Mari protested. "Hulk is human with gamma radiation."

"Actually, Hulk is some sort of anger-energy." Chizuru defended. "Bruce Banner is a human that works as host for the Hulk. Or something along those lines."

"Superman can lift- heck, move planets!" Mari said out loud.

The girls decided to go on a double date to the Ne-ko-ffee and, right now, they have an argument.

"I once saw somewhere on the internet that Hulk destroyed an asteroid twice the size of earth with a single punch." Inoue added. "And... Split Wolverine in half."

"And remember that Wolverine's skeleton is made of adamantium." Yui said. "One of the strongest metal on earth."

"Superman can do all that with a finger!" Mari said with exasperation.

"Inoue is right, Mari." Yui said. "He also joined two separating tectonic plates together while in lava."

"And destroyed a whole planet with a punch." Chizuru said. "And lifted up a 150 billion ton mountain. And break atomic bomb proof doors."

"And survive a neck snapping." Yui said, taking her tea and drinking it.

"Okay! Okay. Hulk wins." Mari said. "You can all really go fuck yourselves." Inoue looked at Mari with slight annoyance. "Except you, darling." She looked away wit ha slight blush.

"What do you girls mean about all that Hulk stuff?" Suddenly, Haku appeared by the table, wearing her maid uniform. "I haven't seen any movie where that happens."

"It's on the comics." Chizuru said, just slightly surprised about her teleportation, so to speak.

"But haven't they made a movie about them all already?" Haku asked.

"_Are you really that stupid?_" Chizuru, and the rest, thought at her ignorance.

"There are more comic books than movies." Yui said. "I thought you would know."

"I mean, The Avengers is based off comics." Haku explained. "But what comics are you talking about?"

"Lots." Inoue said.

"Oh, I haven't seen you here before." Haku said, surprised, ignoring the original talk. "Who are you?" As Haku stated, Inoue hasn't been in the Ne-ko-ffee, this being her first time ever.

"I'm Inoue Usagi." The orangette said.

"And are you Mari's girlfriend?" Haku asked, making both Yui and Chizuru throw at the two girls a knowing smile. The two blushed, more Inoue than Mari.

"N-no! Of course not!" Inoue said.

"Why not?" Haku asked, taking a nearby chair and sitting down, receiving weird glances from her workmates and clients. "She's pretty."

"Because no!" Inoue said. "I mean, yes, she is. But no!"

"You make a cute couple." Yui and Chizuru were eating popcorn at this point, spiritually speaking.

"..." Inoue's blush was at it's limit now. Mari was holding her laughter at Inoue's reaction. "We do?"

"Yeah." Haku said. "I mean, girls always look cute together, but you two look extra cute."

"And us?" Chizuru asked.

"You two look like Yui payed you to date her." Haku said with the same aura that Akari has when saying cute stuff. So honest and cute. Mari couldn't take it any more and exploded in laughter, Yui and Chizuru where holding themselves from punching Haku, Haku stood up and left and Inoue was still blushing, but with a little smile and a warm feeling on her gut.

* * *

"Well, that was fun." Mari said with Inoue besides her, walking her home.

"Yeah..." Inoue said with a sigh. She had fun, and she missed having fun. The last time she went out with friends and had a good time before Mari's accident would be hard to remember. But right now, she felt unpleasant. "You don't have to walk me home." She eyed Mari's crutches.

"Yes, I have to." Mari said, not bothered by the extra limbs. "I don't get tired easily. I can walk you home and then go to mine if I'd wanted to."

"And you want to?"

"Nah, I'll take the bus."

Inoue laughed quietly. _What a gentleman_, she thought.

"Hey."

"Yes?"

"You like me?"

Inoue was taken by surprise.

"Why do you ask?" Inoue blushed a little.

"Because I sure do like you." Mari said. "And, when I say I like you, I mean I really really like you. A lot."

"..." Inoue looked down. "Well... Sorta."

"Define sorta."

"... It's... It's weird." Inoue tried to explain. "I... I do like you, yes. But..."

"Not that much?"

"No." Inoue was having a hard time choosing her words. "I-I mean... It's complicated..."

"Language isn't complicated." Mari said. "It exists to say what your minds wants to. What is the word you're looking for?"

"... A mix between 'a lot' and 'not enough'." Inoue said.

"Well, just use those two." Mari said. "You like me a lot, but not enough. Not like I do, anyway."

"Kinda..."

"Yeah..."

And the two kept on walking.

"Oh, by the way, we walked past your house a minute ago." Mari stopped. Inoue reflected on the words and looked around her. They were one street ahead. She turned around and the entrance to her house was there.

"Why you didn't told me?" Inoue said and walked to her house.

"Because I didn't wanted to interrupt your thinking." Mari said with a giggle and followed her. When the two arrived to the entrance, Iboue looked for her keys while Mari rested a little.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Next date wanna go to my house?"

Once again, Inoue was taken back.

"Why?"

"I'm a really good chef."

"You are?"

"I make a really good pasta. And homemade pizza."

"..."

"Come on!" Mari took Inoue hip and brought her closer. "You'll like it. You can be my little _pinche_."

"Your what?"

"_Pinche_ is someone who helps on the kitchen." Mari explained. "That or a cuss word."

"I think you meant the first one."

"Yeah."

"..." Inoue blushed a little more. "Okay."

"Alright!" Mari kissed quickly Inoue's forehead. "Tomorrow, same time, park entrance." She took her crutches. "See you tomorrow."

"Wait!" She took Mari's jacket before she could leave. Mari stopped and turned to Inoue. Inoue realized that she wasn't expecting Mari to actually stop, and her natural answer is to blush hard.

"How cute." Mari said and hugged the girl. Inoue accepted the embrace, and even returned it, inhaling deep the scent of the girl. "See you tomorrow, darling."

The two broke the hug, said their goodbyes, and after Inoue walked into her house, Mari left and walked to the nearest bus stop.


	26. Sunset-Haired Angel

"Motherfuckers, Bats V Sups is kicking ass." Was the first thing Chris said when the Advanced Amusement Club sat down in lunch time. Said girl said that with a big smile on her face.

"I know." Yui said, with just a little smile. "I kinda liked it."

"I made a bet with Ayano that Batman was going to win, and now she owes me a favor." Kyoko said.

"When my sister and I saw that the movie, she freaked out." Chinatsu said. "We were so excited we were almost kicked out."

"I haven't seen the movie." Akari said. "I'v heard bad stuff about the movie."

"Oh, you sweet creature." Chris said, patting the girl's head. "Don't believe everything you see."

"And you, Hiro?" Yui turned to the bluenette. "Have you seen it already?"

"Yeah. And I didn't liked it" Hiro said, remembering the night. "This Batman totally breaks his 'no killing' rule and Superman is ridiculously stupid."

"Hiro, remember that this is based of the comic 'The Dark Knight Returns'." Chris said."In the comic, Bruce is old and tired AF, so he gives no shit about his 'no killing rule'."

"Okay, I can understand that." Hiro said. "But Superman's so useless in this movie. He can hear, supposedly, every single heartbeat in the world and identify each one. He could have gone flying to search for her mother!"

"..." Yui thought. "You're right."

"Also, Superman could have just told Batman about her mother and Lex." Kyoko added. "Lack of communication was what started the fight."

"Hey! Spoilers!" Akari said.

"Oh, yeah." Chris said. "Sorry 'bout that." She patted Akari.

"Also, Matsu-chan said that this Lex has a Joker complex." Hiro said. "Totally out of place."

"Matsu-chan?" Chinatsu asked. "You talking about the Matsuri you like?"

"..." Hiro blushed.

"Oh, my..." Akari said. "You two saw the movie together?"

Hiro blushed a deep red.

"S-shut up!" She crossed her arms and looked away.

"Oh my goodness, Hiro's now a young lady!" Kyoko squealed.

"Why does dating makes me a young lady?" Hiro's asked, but instantly regretted asking that.

"Because you are mature enough now." Kyoko said. "We now only need you two," She pointed Akari and Chinatsu. "To follow her steps and get a date." Both blushed.

"Speaking of dates..." Yui said and turned to Chris. "How's Mari going with the ice princess?"

"I'm just waiting for Mari to tell me they're official." Chris said. "I'll give 'em two weeks."

"I say it's a week." Kyoko said.

"One and a half!" Akari said, joining the fun.

"More than two." Yui said.

"Less than one!" Chinatsu exclaimed.

"The winner gets a kiss from everyone." Chris said. "Y'all ok with that?"

"And what about me?" Hiro asked, feeling ignored.

"You don't play." Kyoko said. "We're betting on you after this one."

"Why are relationships a betting ga-"

"OKAY THEN, ITS ON!"

* * *

After school, the students walked out as usual. And once again, Inoue waited on the exit of the school gates. She was on a constant state of shame and excitement that made her blush and tremble. She was going to Mari's house. The house of the girl that saved her. She didn't knew how to express herself during her wait, so she just kept on moving awkwardly, fixing her hair every then and now, tap her feet, wait, get desperate, calm down, etc.

"You waited long?" She heard from her right. She looked up and right to meet Mari's blushing face. She was, like herself, leaning onto the wall, breathing a little more heavily.

"N-no..." Inoue said, but it came out like a whisper. She cleared her throat and repeated herself.

"Liar." Mari said and giggled. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting. There were so many stairs..." She said and balanced herself in one foot. "Do you wanna go straight to my place, or do you wanna detour somewhere?"

"Umm..." Inoue thought. She looked down, and then straight up. "I don't want you to walk around so much. Let's just go to your place."

"I don't mind using this shit." Mari said and took her crutches. "I'm serious."

"So am I." Inoue said. "I worry about you."

"I know." Mari said and started walking, or hopping. "Let's go, sweetie." Inoue followed.

* * *

The walk wasn't so long. At least 10 minutes of walking took them to reach the entrance.

Mari's house was between two other houses, attached to them, with a wide door as entrance and a window on the second floor with a little fenced ledge. When the two arrived, one more tired than the other, Mari looked in her backpack her keys and opened the door.

"Come in." Mari said to Inoue, letting her walk in first. Inoue gave her a little smile and a 'thank you' as she entered the house and took off her shoes.

Now, after the little space from the entrance, there was the living room, after it the dinning room and then kitchen, or so could Inoue see. The living room's wall to its right revealed a staircase upstairs.

"Cozy." Inoue said, feeling so out of place. Her room is, at least, the space of the living and dinning room together.

"If you mean little, then yeah." Mari said and stepped in. "Go on, sit down." Inoue walked to the nearby dark-brown couch and sat down slowly. She watched Mari leave her crutches near the door and limp her way to the kitchen. "Do you want me to make something to eat or do you wanna order something or...?"

"No, don't order." Inoue said and stood up. "I can cook for you."

"No, you're my guest." Mari said and looked into the fridge. "Sit your pretty butt down and wait."

"Hey, you're limping all over the place." Inoue said. "Shouldn't you be sitting down?"

"I can handle it." Mari said eyeing Inoue. Neither of the two wanted to let the other one win. "Mhm." Mari said with a smile. "Or do you wanna cook with me?"

"..." Inoue blushed. "W-well..."

"Haven't you said once that you had training on cooking or something?" Mari said, remembering the day of the crepes.

"..." Inoue blushed a little harder. "Shut up." She said coldly and walked into the kitchen.

"Check the cupboards." Mari said.

After some looking and some choosing, the two started to cook pasta Alfredo with salmon steak. The two girls moving through in the little space of a kitchen, managing to work together in this mission, moving in sync with each other. Salmon sizzling in the pan, pasta boiling, table setting. And during all this, lots of glances, both secret and not-so-discreet, and awkward moments.

"Stop staring." Inoue said when she caught Mari staring at her with an entertained look, cheeks red and eyes partly closed.

"You're so pretty." Mari said, making Inoue blush harder.

"T-the pasta's boiling..." Inoue tried to distract Mari.

That was one moment.

During the salmon cooking, Inoue had used a little wooden stick to flip it. Mari took it to serve the pasta and forgot to give it back. Mari put the stick down once almost all of the pasta was on a bowl. Inoue looked for the stick and found it besides Mari. Without looking, keeping an eye on the salmon, she stretched her hand to the stick. But at the same time, Mari found a stuck piece of pasta and reached for the stick, casually grabbing Inoue's hand in the progress. Both looked at the stick and then at each other. Blush and a little smile, followed by an awkward laugh and resuming activities.

Either way, the preparation took half hour.

"Do you wanna see a movie? Or just eat?" Mari asked. "Or... Or go to my room or something...?"

"..." Inoue looked at Mari with confusion. But then a little blush appeared and she smiled. "After eating." She said and took her plate, walking past Mari and to the living room.

"Oh...Okay." Mari said and followed.

The two girls sat on the couch and ate. Their meal was accompanied by a light talk and some music, played on the TV. They talked about classes, about how Mari deals with her leg, about their parents and friends, about food and how delicious it is, about Batman and Captain America, they talked and talked, not minding that their plates were empty for now half hour.

"So basically... He dies after civil war but they bring him back with the infinity stones?" Inoue asked, resting her head on her hands.

"Yep." Mari said. "Or at least that how it is portrayed in the comics."

"Damn, you just ruined the movie..." Inoue said.

"Hey, it's the comics." Mari said and scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah..." Inoue said and rose up. She looked at Mari with curiosity from head to toes. Mari notices that and blushed.

"What..?" She asks, but is quickly interrupted when Inoue stood up and offered a hand.

"Show me you room." Inoue said with a slight blush, but also a little smile. Mari blushed even more at this, but took the offered hand and walked, not limped, to the staircase and up the stairs. The hallway was a little tight, but wide enough for the two girls walk side by side to the end of the hall and into the door to the left.

Mari's room, according to her, is the best place in the house. There's a window in the corner of the room that lets a lot of light come in during the morning, but enough light during the night to let the room be not so dark.

"I haven't told you, but I'm a little afraid of the dark." Mari said, sitting on her bed with Inoue on the edge of it. "No, not of the dark. What hides in it."

"Why?" Inoue asked.

"Dunno." Mari said. "Us humans are afraid of what we can't control. I can control what I see in the dark, because I see nothing. And that freaks me out."

Inoue looked at Mari with an understanding look, giving her most warm smile to her. Inoue slid on the bed sheets to end up right besides Mari and lifted her feet to the bed, leaning her head to Mari's shoulder, closing her eyes afterwards. Mari smiled and passed an arm behind the girl, bringing her closer to rest her head over the orange hair, both girls enjoying the company of the other.

An unknown amount of time passed.

* * *

Mari was the first one to wake up. The sun was setting. The light coming from the window was already orange. There was a weird light barrier that made Inoue's hair almost identical to the light coming into the room.

_Déjà vu..._

Mari looked at the sleeping beauty besides her. She looked so calm and pretty. Mari's cheeks flared up when a thought came to her mind.

_Yes, Déjà vu..._

Her lips were ever-so-slightly parted, as if ready to be kissed. her breathing was so comforting, reminding Mari of it's existence. She blushed hard. The cold on her hands just kept bothering her. Suddenly she started moved closer. Her lips felt so dry, her breathing so heavy and her arms spaghetti. She could only do what she could.

_No, don't do it._

But she stopped.

_Not this again._

And backed up.

_I don't wanna lose her again._

A little hand that touched the back of her neck made her freak out. It was Inoue's. She still had her eyes closed, but her movements were decided.

"If you're not doing it, I am."

And she pulled her into a kiss.


	27. Secret's out

_**A WEEK LATER**_

"I have no idea who the fuck Dr. Strange is." Chris said, breaking the silence within her group of friends.

"Doctor Stephen Vincent Strange, magician, neurosurgeon, part of the cool beard group in marvel besides Tony Stark." Yui explained. "Broke his hands in a car accident, searched the world for a cure to keep working and found magic."

"How do you know so much?" Akari asked her friend.

"Comics and a little wikiped." Yui explained and drank some of her tea from her flask. Their chat was taking place at their group's HQ during recces.

"He's something related to Civil War?" Chinatsu asked.

"Don't think so." Yui said.

"He's basically just a friend that sometimes hangs with the Avengers." Kyoko explained. "He is, however, part of the Illuminati, alongside Mister Fantastic, Iron Man and Professor X."

"How do you know that?" Hiro asked.

"I have a lot of time in my hands." Kyoko said. "I basically look up on the internet who is this guy to know something about him and tell everyone so they think I know stuff."

"You cheater." Chinatsu said. "Anyway, gimme comic book movies."

"Killing Joke, Civil War, R-Rated BvS, standalone Batman movie, lots of Marvel shit-"

"I'm leaving." Yui said, interrupting Chris, and stood up. "I don't wanna talk about comic book movies." She walked to the exit and left.

"Well..." Akari said. "Can you guys explain to me why is everyone fighting in civil war?"

* * *

Walking past the several students lunching around the school made Yui feel refreshed. It has been long enough time spent lunching inside the HQ, Yui started to miss the other people around the school. Yui gazed upon the other students, looking at them talking, eating, laughing, all those and more verbs. Looking at the students eating didn't made her hungry, because she had eaten her lunch already. Foot-long Sub-Way sandwich and a coke. She turned left and walked out to the courtyard, decided to explore a bit. Feeling curious, she walked to one of the further ends of the school and to the back of it.

The back of the school, as most of them in any anime, is where most of the couples go hide and do couples stuff. One time, during the previous director's lead, a couple was suspended because a teacher found them getting a little too intimate with each other. The rumors went all around the school, but the couple didn't gave a shit about it.

Yui first glanced into the back of the school, finding it barren. The thing is that it has thick concrete pillars that support the school's back, perfect hideout from any peering eyes. Yui walked with caution, not wanting to interrupt any type of activities going on.

"Dude, you have some rice on your nose." She heard from behind a pillar. Yui quickly recognized that voice. It was Mariela's. Quickly after she said that, a giggle was heard.

"Sorry." She heard. "It's just so yummy, I just gave in." It was Inoue.

"_Ohhh..._" Yui thought. "_Now this is saucy..._" She already knew that something happened between the two. One day Inoue was all down and shy and got angry easily, the next she's an ever-smiling piece of love. She guessed that Mari told her something nice or anything along those lines, but now it was slightly more clear.

"You're so pretty." Mari said and made Inoue giggle again, and then shushed her.

"I know." Inoue said. "But you are even more."

"_Okay, yep._" Yui thought and started to walk away. "_They're official._"

* * *

"_WHY DIDN'T YOU TOLD ME!?_" Chris yelled at her friend with a mix of happiness, shock and anger, all of this in her natal language. Yui came back to the HQ and said nothing about her recent discovery, up until the last class and everyone was walking out. So she told Chris before leaving, right at the very end of classes, making Chris slightly annoyed and bound to let her mixed feelings spill all over the original culprit. "_I'M SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR FRIEND!_"

"_Calm down!_" Mariela said to her friend, trying to calm her down. "_You're drawing stares to us!_"

"_DOES IT LOOKS LIKE I GIVE A FUCK!?_" Chris yelled and hugged tightly her friend. "_You fucking cunt! Tell me everything now!_"

"_Stop!_" Mariela fought Chris' embrace, looking around with certain panic. "_At least lets go somewhere with less..._"

An standing there in front of the two, Inoue looked at them with surprise.

"_People..._" She finished, still looking at Inoue. Then she smiled sheepishly. "H-hi dear..."

"Just give me a quick explanation." Inoue said dryly. Chris, after hearing Inoue, stopped hugging her friend and turned to the orangette.

"Inoue, I'm so proud of you!" She said with pride and walked over to Inoue to hug her, to Inoue's discomfort. "Why didn't you told me you were datin-"

"SHUT UP!" Inoue yelled and pushed Chris away, grabbing her by the collar of her uniform. "Who told you!?"

"Inoue, relax!" Mari said and walked over to her. "She was bound to know."

"Don't tell me you two wanted to keep the secret..." Chris said, teasing them. "How long?"

"Why do you want to know!?" Inoue said, shaking her rather violently.

"Harder!" Chris yelled, attracting even more looks from walking students. Inoue was shocked by this sudden scream, so she threw her to the floor. "You don't have to be so ruuuude~"

"Chris, look." Mari said, offering a hand to her friend. "Inoue didn't wanted anyone to know."

"Blame it on me!" Inoue said, blushing with shame and anger.

"Oh, dear Inoue, grow a pair!" Chris said, drunk on her own excitement. "Love isn't something to hide! It's something beautiful you must share with the world! Ask your lover!" Inoue looked from Chris to Mari and vice versa.

"..." Mari felt the weight on Inoue's stare. "We better talk this somewhere else."

* * *

The trio walked to the nearest private place they could find. This being the Ne-Ko-Ffee. During their walk, Chris rambled upon love, couples, yuri and other things. Inoue ignored Chris and Mari as best as she could, and Mari just followed, feeling defeated and shameful. The whole walk from the school grounds to the coffee shop was a walk of shame for her. Once they arrived, Haku welcomed them and took their orders, or more like tried to because whenever she walked to the group, Inoue would throw her the most aggressive stare she could muster, sending her on her way.

"So.. Who wants to talk first?" Chris said, sipping some of her green tea.

"Who told you?" Inoue asked with the same anger as before.

"Yui." Chris said. "She told me that she saw you two lunching together."

"Told you the roof was a better choice!" Inoue turned to Mari to give her that comment and then turned back at Chris. "Who else knows?"

"Dude, everyone knows." Chris said, bringing panic to both of the girls. "If anyone with common sense were to look at you two, whether you're walking, sitting, lunching or anything else together, the most logical thing to think is that you are dating!"

"..." Inoue blushed, feeling sheepish by the thought of them being so obvious. But she quickly shook her head and resumed being angry. "I meant that who else know that we are official?"

"Just us three and Yui." Chris said, leaning back into her chair.

"And me." Haku said, walking into the table and leaving a Vainilla Meowing piece of cake and a spoon. "Don't worry. I won't tewll." She said with a final purr and left.

"Okay..." Inoue said. "And you?"

"I won't, sweetheart." Chris said and started eating her cake.

"Don't take her word." Mari said. "By tomorrow, the whole crew will know."

"You know me so well..." Chris said, enjoying the lack of shame and the cake. "Speaking of knowing someone so well, have you two done it already?" Inoue blushed hard.

"W-What do you mean?!" Inoue stuttered, moving back and away from Chris.

"Sex, fucking, love-making, whatever." Chris said.

"Dude, we've been together for a week or so." Mari said, but quickly realized her mistake.

"Damn... Kyoko wins this time..." Chris said under her breath.

"What?" Inoue asked.

"Anyway, don't worry." Chris said nonchalantly. "Your secret is in safe hands."

"In too many safe hands..." Mari said.

"If you want to be mad, go ahead." Chris said. "But don't be mad at her." She pointed at Mari. "She is 100% capable of loving you until you die, so be a keeper and don't let her run. A girl like her is hard to find."

The two were left silent after that little speech. It started to sink in to both of them.

"_We are dating._" Inoue thought. "_We are girlfriends._" She recalled all of those cheesy manga, romantic anime and yuri literature. All that material was now going to be reflected on the two. Not only that, but she wanted for it to happen.

"_Mari._" Chris said, taking Mari's attention. "_Try and make her less shy. If you can't, I hope you don't mind me taking this matter to my hands._"

Mari thought on this proposal. Inoue is very shy. And both of them knew it. Mari knew if Inoue couldn't accept that they're in love and share it personally, they will have to date in the shadows. But, if Chris were to bare her of her shame, she would utterly **_bare_** her out of shame.

"_Wouldn't that be fun..._" Mari thought sarcastically.

"Anyway..." Chris said and stood up. She took her wallet from her backpack and threw to the table some money. "Enjoy the cake." And with that, she left.

The two were left alone with each other and their thoughts.


	28. Arc 1 finished?

_Do apologize my lack of interest on your tedious walking around civilization's rests._

_I have flown too close to the sun, hoping to excitement find after the time of your walking begun._

_Forgive my flaming cardboard wings, punishment that I love is to lay in a corner that fate to me brings._

_My flight in fire to me became luminous baptizing. The magnets of love brought me down, never alarming._

_Don't tell me why I'm wrong; on you chains I don't belong._

_I burnt myself, yet I try again._

* * *

"Isn't that the cheesiest thing ever?" Kyoko said after the impromptu recital. A hand gave her a slight smack on the back of her head.

"Shut it." Yui said, clearly annoyed, but quickly turned to her other friend. "I really liked it."

"You did it yourself?" Akari asked with a smile on her face.

"I did." Mariela said with a blush, closing her notebook after it. "Kinda, but yeah."

"And what does it mean?" Chinatsu asked after a sip of her orange juice. "I get the 'flying too close to the sun' part from Icarus, but why is it there? What is the luminous baptizing?"

"Too many questions, don't you think?" Hiro said with a defending pose. "Let the artist understand it's art."

"It's ok." Mari said. "The luminous baptizing is an analogy of a birth that I have to go through to reach the light, the illumination."

"What are the magnets of love?" Akari asked, with that sweet pink aura around her.

"Well, during my flight, love just came on me and BAM!" Mari said and smacked the table. "I feel too deep into a corner, where I am bound to perish. And, being stubborn, I simply try again and again."

"Deep." Kyoko said. "What made you write it?"

"Ok, that's a little personal." Mari said and blushed heavily.

"Is it Inoue?" Kyoko asked, but was quickly hit by Yui. "Ouch!"

"Wait, Inoue?" Hiro said. "She inspired you?"

"Shush!" Mari said, blush maintaining its strength.

"How cute!" Akari said, joining her hands together. "You found love!"

"And it brought you down hard!" Chinatsu said. "I get the magnets part now!"

"Hey, come on!" Mari said with exasperation. "I mean, thanks for the support, but I don't want to catch attention."

"Why not?" Akari asked.

"Because... Well, Inoue is really shy." Mari said. "I mean, she won't let me grab her hand near the school, nevermind hug her."

"How cute!" Kyoko said. "I never imagined Inoue as a tsundere."

"She's not." Mari said. "Inoue knows what she wants, but wants no one to know."

"How secretive." Yui said.

"But there's nothing wrong to be in a relationship." Chinatsu said.

"You talk as if you knew." Hiro said.

"Look who's talking!" Chinatsu said aggressively.

"Hiro's not with this Matsuri girl already?" Kyoko asked out, making said girl blush.

"Not yet!" She said and stood up. "You all are assholes!" And she walked out of the room.

"..." None said nothing for a little while.

"What a reaction." Chinatsu said.

* * *

The classes ended as usual. Most of the students started to leave the school grounds. Some of the clubs that had activities after classes stayed inside, doing their activities. The Kudo Fighting club trained, the photography club had some shooting to do, among others.

The Music Club has some practice to do. In around one and a half weeks, the club had a live-performance somewhere in town to raise money for the school. And according to the director, who set the thing up, there was going to be the concertmaster of the town's orchestra there. So they had to practice to surprise him.

And they did. Practiced until the school's caretaker told them and the other clubs that it was closing time.

"D'you waited long?" Mari asked her girlfriend once she spotted her sitting down by the exit, surprising her.

"Yes, I did." Inoue said and smiled. "But I can wait." She stood up and hugged the girl in crutches quickly. "Come on, lets go."

"No kiss?" Mari said with a fake pout. Inoue blushed a bit, but giggled and leaned to kiss her. Mari couldn't resist and she dropped her crutches to properly hug Inoue, bringing her closer and deeper to her embrace and kiss, to which the orange-ette returned with eagerness. But as soon as Inoue started to enjoy it, Mari backed out of the kiss with a smile, leaving Inoue with a quiet whine.

"Nope." She said. "No kisses for you."

"Why not?" Inoue whined once again.

"Not yet, anyway." Mari said and broke the hug to pick up her crutches. "Let's go." She said and started to 'walk' to the nearest ice-cream parlor, being followed by Inoue.

"What were you doing?" Inoue asked.

"Other than practicing for next week, practicing." Mari said.

"What where you practicing?" Inoue asked and took out her phone to message her parents.

"Mostly Pink Floyd." Mari said. "The thing we're doing live is gonna be all of them. It'll be epic."

"I bet so." Inoue said. "Speaking of, my dad has all the vinyls."

"Whaaaat!?" Mari said with surprise. "Nooooo waaaaay!"

"He's quite the fan." Inoue said. "I never ever had touched them, but there they are."

"We have to go to your house and listen the shit outta them." Mari said. "Maybe I can bring my bass and serenade you."

"Maybe..." Inoue said with a giggle. "What songs are you gonna play?"

"First the parts one to five of the crazy diamond, then echoes, then the whole bricks in the wall and then end with the rest of the crazy diamond." Mari counted. "One hour aprox of content with one minute to rest between songs."

"But do you guys have everything?" Inoue asked, the two nearing 'The Frost Effect' ice cream parlor.

"A team of six can handle it." Mari said. "But it'll be a lot of work."

"Wish you luck." Inoue said with a smile.

"Thanks, dear." Mari said and jumped a little to reach the door before Inoue, opening it for her.

The two walked in and, later on, ate their dessert together.

* * *

_**Okay, enough Inoue/Mari for now. I'll focus more on other couples now.**_


	29. Heartless Scientist

The precious and glorious weekend is coming. Today is a day to celebrate its arrival. Today is Friday. A day so loved by everyone. A day that has forever helped human-kind to relax and enjoy. This Friday the sun shone with care and gave out lovely warmth. Not too hot, not too cold. The perfect day to go out with friends, have an ice cream and enjoy the sun.

And this group of friends is spending their time after school in the department of one of the friends doing nothing.

The group of five was sitting down in the apartment of Yui Funami. Some of them were reading, others playing in a nearby console and the rest were watching.

All enveloped in a quiet blanket, learning and watching what is in front of them. Trying to overcome the obstacle that boringness is, each girl brought to their attention the most interesting item they had in front of them.

CASSIE CAGE WINS.

"I win." Kyoko said with no enthusiasm.

"But you're still losing." Chinatsu remarked at the blonde with no energy to make any type of mean comment.

"Four to one." Yui said with even less enthusiasm, if possible.

"You gave her advantage, didn't you?" Chris stated the obvious with a blank face.

"Yes I did." Yui said and placed her controller down.

And once again silence. Kyoko sighed and placed hers down too, leaning to the power button on the console and pressing it. Yui took on her hands the TV remote and switched inputs from the console to the cable.

"-nother explosion in the Kagaku Science and Research Center, caused by the same professor than last time, Nishigaki Nana. Our investigators said that 'it was all part of her experiment' and couldn't get the professor to reveal said experiment. The police cannot act on this because of boundaries and limitations to the Science Center. More news after a commercial break."

Silence and a commercial break came upon the group of friends, whom they all were caught by surprise after the name Nishigaki Nana appeared.

"So she works at the science center..." Akari said, having lifted her sight from her book.

Everyone was surprised by hearing the name after such a long time.

"Let's go visit her!" Kyoko sprung to life, standing up and receiving affirmations from everyone present.

* * *

Nana Nishigaki stopped being a teacher after the previous director fired her because of an explosion in the laboratories. After all, that director couldn't handle everything and it was the reason she left.

Anyway, the group of friends took the metro towards the nearest road to the Kagaku Science and Research Center of Takaoka. The entry to the place is free to anyone, having a museum of science researches from said facility and a guided tour every Saturday. But entry to the facility and labs is only for people working there.

"Welcome to the Kagaku Science and Research Center." The lady in the lobby said to the group of friends. "Do you wish to enter the museum?"

"..." None of them said anything. They were too overwhelmed by the mere size of the place. One of them shook off the feeling and walked forwards to the lady.

"We would like to meet a person working here." Yui said with a firm look.

"Who are you looking for?" The lady asked with a little surprise.

"We are looking for a professor working here."

"I'm sorry, but no one is allowed into the facilities unless you work here or have an appointment." The lady said with an apologetic look. "Who where you looking for?"

"We were looking for Nana Nishigaki." Kyoko said, walking to the desk. "She was a teacher in Nanamori School, both middle and high. We were her students."

"Oh, you're from Nanamori?" The lady said with a very surprised look. "Do apologize me." She said and looked for a paper in her desk. The group of friends behind the desk tried to look over at the lady, who rose up from her position and gave each girl a little card that said 'Guest'. "You'll have to go to the building H, the third floor, hall gamma, lab K-2. I'll call her to tell her you're coming."

Everyone was surprised by the sudden reaction of the lady, but nonetheless started walking towards said room.

"Also, first go to the clothing area. You'll be provided with a lab coat."

* * *

The group of friends reached the room in question after fifteen, having lost themselves once and having to ask a guard the easiest route to the room. And after some walking through the immense facility, they found the room.

There were six floors for each building. Each floor had four halls. There is one hall for each letter of the Greek alphabet. Each hall had several hallways tagged each by one letter of the Latin alphabet. Each hallway had ten rooms in it, tagged with the letter of its hallway and a number from one to then. Each room was like one whole classroom in length.

And there were two buildings. Building H for Hydrogen and building N for Nitrogen.

*Knock Knock*

Kyoko knocked the door and they waited.

"Motherfucker, this place is huge." Chris cursed in surprise. After her statement, she received a smack.

"We know. You don't have to curse." Yui said with a sigh.

"Shh, someone's coming." Akari said after she heard footsteps coming to the door. Everyone placed their eyes onto the door.

And then the door slid open, revealing a teenager girl wearing a lab coat, silver hair, blue eyes and pale skin.

"Are you the visitors?" The girl asked with a little smile. The girls nodded. "Please, come in." The girls, one by one, walked into the large room. One classroom in length, but at least two in depth. Lots and lots of shelves, tables, islands full of mechanical devices, so much space with so much things.

"Let me introduce myself." The girl said. "My name is Notare Shion. You can call me Shi-san if you wish."

"Are you Nana's assistant?" Asked a curious Chintasu, receiving a nod.

"Let me take you to her." Shion said and started walking through the maze of science.

Having walked a certain distance, the sound of sparks had became present. The closer the group walked to the sound, the clearer their destination became.

Over there, with a welding mask in her face, was a woman working on something. Her pale brown hair wiggled softly be each movement of her head. She stopped on her work and placed her tools beside, reaching to take off her mask and turning around to the arriving group of girls even before they reached her workplace.

"My, my. Aren't you a refreshing view?" The woman said with a little smile.

"Nishigaki-sensei!" Akari said with a big smile and walked to the woman to give her a hug, whom accepted. Chintasu couldn't handle the sensation neither and went to hug the woman too. Soon enough, the whole group of friends jumped to hug her.

"How have you girls been?" Nana said with a wide smile now. "How is Nanamori going?"

"It's now Co-ed." Kyoko said. "But the aura of girl love is still present and dominant."

"Good to know." Nana laughed. "Chris, how are the pink dots doing in your system?"

"Dunno." Chris said. "Haven't seen them in a while."

"Well, maybe later you can come over so I can check them." Nana said and patted the girl's head. "Why did you come?"

"We heard about you in the news." Yui said.

"Memories struck us and we decided to come and visit!" Kyoko said. "And maybe you could show us your work!"

"Kyoko!" Yui said and took the blonde by the cheek. "Don't be so selfish! What is she can't?"

"Ouchie!" Kyoko whined, making Nana giggle.

"It's okay, Yui." Nana said and stood up from her seat. "Let me show you the highlights of my work." She signaled Shion to come closer. "First of all, Shion."

"Hi." Shion said and waved at the girls.

"What about her?" Chinatsu asked.

"Shion here is a gynoid." Nana said with pride. "I made her."

"Whaaaaat?" The girls said in unison.

"Show them." Nana said. Shion gave her a nod and walked the the group, rolling her sleeves up and showing her arms. Slowly, a sound started to emanate from her, and the skin in her arms started to separate by sections, raising in several directions and showing the inner mechanism of her arms, with several tools of several shapes in parts of them, or just her structure, cables and metal rods of some sort.

"You're an AI!?" Chris, Kyoko and Yui said in unison. Chinatsu and Akari were too weirded out by Shion.

"I am." Shion said and closed her arms.

"Nishigaki-sensei, you do realize the moral dilemma that a self-conscious AI brings with it?" Chris said with concern.

"Yeah. And I don't care." Nana said nonchalantly, having taken a can of Dr. Pepper from somewhere.

"Miss, I cannot explain how it feels to be an AI." Shion said to Chris. "But I can assure you that I'm as human as you are."

"..." Chris was left speechless.

"Anyway..." Yui said. "What else have you done?"

"Glad you asked." Nana said. "Follow me, girls."

Nana showed them her successful inventions. One of them was a chemical that allowed for eyes to change color temporally. Nana said that it was intended for use in graying hair, but the problem is that the chemical didn't made everything the same color, giving each individual strand of hair a different color for 48 hours.

Another of her inventions was self-repairing mechanical prostheses. The tech used in this prostheses were already commercial, but not used widely in medicine but more in mechanical works. Shion had this type of technology in her body. Nana's next step was to mimic this but in humans, allowing medicine for faster regeneration of wounds and such.

"The next thing I'm gonna show you..." Nana warned. "Might be morally incorrect." She said and alarmed the whole group, making them anxious. Nana guided them to a fridge of some sort, with large gas canisters of nitrogen cooler connected to it. She took some gloves from nearby and opened the fridge, taking from it a glass box, filled with frozen test tubes.

"These... Are frozen ovum cells." Nana said and took another similar box, closing the fridge afterwards. "And these are frozen sperm cells."

"That's not morally incorrect." Akari said.

"To some religions, it is." Chinatsu said.

"Oh, but these have a catch." Nana said and placed them in a table, sitting down besides it. "We tried to use biological engineering to empty them of any DNA sample. But we couldn't empty them completely. So we used reverse engineering and build our own."

The group of friends were left speechless after the explanation. Not naturally produced reproductive cells? What for?

"Their use is simple. They are targeted to couples that, due to complications like sterility, can't have children naturally. We take a blood sample of the infertile one, take some DNA we need and fill the necessary cell. Then an In Vitro fertilization comes afterwards." Nana explained.

"Another use might be for homosexual couples who want children." Shion said. "The process for this is already being tested."

"So..." Yui said in shock. "There is..."

"A homo couple already waiting for a kid." Nana said. "We asked for volunteers and they came to us." Nana said with slight pride on her work. "They're waiting for a girl."

"That's amazing..." Kyoko said, also in shock. The whole group was in shock.

"Anyway... That's my work." Nana said. "If in a couple years you have a wife and you two want a kid, come to us."

This brought hope to some of the girls in the group. The hope of having a child with their loved one, ignoring sexual limitations like their sex.

"Do you plan on using this thing on yourself?" Akari asked with cute curiosity.

What she didn't realized is that she just hit a nerve.

Nana's excited look suddenly evaporated and replaced with a gloom look.

"Well... I kinda do..." Nana said with sadness. "But I don't think it will happen."

Nana looked down with melancholy. The thought of her stupid plan, a plan that has made this project a reality, brought to her sad memories. Memories of a certain girl that had stolen her heart long ago.

She missed _her_.

She** completely** and **utterly** missed_ her_.

Rise Matsumoto left to the United States to study there by decision of her parents right after leaving middle-school. And although she is sometimes the most unnoticeable girl in existence, suddenly leaving school made a huge difference in the atmosphere of the Student Council. But this was before Nana was fired from the school. Not only did the Student Council suffered.

They despised her. Rise's parents hated Nana's guts to the point of making their daughter abandon the country, far away as possible from Nana. They found out about their relationship. Their 7-year-gap relationship. And the day they found out, they sent Rise away. No previous notice, no preparation, no nothing. In an instant, Rise disappeared from their lives. They had familiars in the U.S.A., so sending her to a safe place wasn't a problem. The only problem they had was making her leave without Nana noticing.

The sudden memory of Rise's teary face as her parents forcefully drove her away hid Nana hard enough to bring tears to Nana's eyes. She quickly pressed her coat on her eyes, drying them in an awkward fashion, and then trying to at least look decent for the worried girls in front of them.

"T-Thank you for visiting me."

Soon afterwards, the group left the building, leaving the mad scientist alone with her creations and her memories. Shion had a lot of work to do, trying to calm down the sobbing scientist for another night.

* * *

_**I dunno why, but after re-watching the first season of Yuruyuri, I figured out that I haven't used Nana and Rise's relationship many times. I wanted to write this for their relationship sake.**_


	30. Arc 2 - Beginning

Sometimes the universe conspires against you. During these times, you have so much bad luck it's almost painful. And during these times the only thing you want to do is to hide from the universe so it wont hurt you.

Today, Saturday, the universe conspires against Sakura Koneko. And it has since the very morning.

To start off, before waking up she was facing one way, and in one turn of her body, she fell off her bed. That's one. Then, after picking herself up, she walked downstairs to the kitchen to have some cereal. She took a bowl out, took her favorite cereal and milk. She opened the box of her cereal and tilted it over the bowl.

And nothing came out.

She sighed with exasperation and looked at the available cereals. The only box present was a box of a cereal her parents sometimes eat. It had raisins in it. And she hated that cereal for that reason. Angrily, she looked for another way of having breakfast, but there were no eggs, no bread for a sandwich, no fruit, nothing. She gave up after fifteen minutes and poured that horrible cereal on her plate. At least sixty percent of the cereal was raisins. She took them all out the bowl with desperation. And then she poured the milk.

And it came out in a semi-solid, horrible smelling state.

Sakura pulled her hair in annoyance. She didn't checked the expiration date. She looked in the fridge for another carton of milk, but found none. She groaned in annoyance, threw the contents of the bowl in the sink and the carton, after emptying it, in the trash. She walked to her bedroom, dressed herself up, took some money and walked out of the house.

During her walk several things happened. A bicyclist ran over her left foot, a plastic bag attacked her face, a kid shot her with a nerf gun in the cheek and a passing by car passed over a puddle and splashed her legs, socks and shoes.

Eventually, she reached the Ne-Ko-Ffee. She walked in to find all the tables to be full. She sighed in even MORE annoyance and sat down in a bench by the entrance, waiting for a table to clear.

"Neko-chan!" A familiar voice came closer. Sakura turned to her friend, who was wearing her usual maid uniform. "What are you doing waiting meowth here?"

"The place is full." She said with annoyance.

"Do you want me to clear a table just for you?" Haku asked, moving closer to her distressed friend.

"Yes, please." Sakura said, holding her stomach. "I haven't had my breakfast."

"Oh, my. You shouldn't be waiting then!" Haku quickly worried about her friend. "Do you want the usual?" Sakura nodded. "I'll make it quickly." Haku said with determination and ran off to the kitchen. Sakura smiled as her friend quickly disappeared and waited a little more.

Fortunately, Haku reappeared quickly and lead her to her table, with a large waffle surrounded by strawberries, apples and a coating of condensed milk. Sakura ate as if there were no tomorrow, finishing the plate in less than ten minutes, surprising her friend.

"My goodness, I believe that's a record." Haku said playfully.

"I'm sorry. I was really hungry." Sakura replied and sighed, finally filling her stomach. "Today is not my day."

"Why is that?" Haku asked and sat besides her friend.

"Well... I fell off my bed, I had expired milk in my bowl of cereal, a bicyclist ran my foot over, a car splashed me, a kid shot me..." She groaned to the memory. "Bad luck, I guess."

"There's no such thing as bad luck." Haku said. "It's just part of the plan."

"Yeah, well the plan sucks today." Sakura said. "Anyway, lemme pay you." She said and took her money out, giving it to her friend, who took the cash and her plate and then left.

Sakura smiled to the sight of her friend in her uniform. She looks so cute as a cat. The ear accentuated the dark blue of her hair, which accentuated the red in her eyes. Although she lacks whiskers, the cat appeal is wonderful on her.

Haku returned moments later, handing over the remaining cash to her friend. As always, Sakura wanted to give her friend the tip she deserves, but Haku couldn't accept the money. This argument on who kept the money would usually last ten minutes before Sakura takes the money. The usual response from Haku was the following:

"Keep the change and I'll treat you a _[Insert meal, dessert or any type of food here]_ next time we go out."

The thought of Haku buying something for Sakura wasn't what sets Sakura off and accepts the deal, but the thought of going out with Haku was it.

Usually, the argument ends in Sakura blushing.

"You know what?" Haku said after taking a good look at her blushing friend. She reached back to her uniform and undid the knot in her apron. "Let's do it right now." Sakura looked at her with a surprised face.

"D-do what?" Sakura stuttered as Haku took off her apron.

"Wait for me here." She said and quickly left. During her disappearance, Sakura sat there, waiting for her friend and thinking about what crazy thing she has planned for them. She took her phone out and looked at the time. Eleven forty-two. Too early to do anything crazy.

After a while she looked at the time again. Eleven fifty-one. She sighed and thought that her friend might have actually joked about whatever she told her. Looking gloom, she started to take her stuff and rise from the chair.

"Hey!" She heard and turned around to see Haku without her uniform, in her usual clothes. "You were leaving without me?"

"You took long enough." Sakura said, her gloominess disappearing and replaced by a smile.

"Well, you should work on your patience."


	31. The Heat

The day looked promising. The sky was clear, the sun shone softly, the wind blew lazily. It wasn't hot, but warm. Today was a nice day to be outside.

For the past seven minutes, the two ladies that emerged hand-to-hand from the Ne-Ko-Ffee walked with no actual direction or plan of where to go. The two kept walking in erratic directions, never having a straight line that lasted more than two streets. One of the two girls had her phone in her hand, constantly looking up from it to switch directions. The other girl was on a constant lookout for any type of danger in their immediate area. Since one of the two had her eyes somewhere else, the other had to be the eyes of both.

"The Magikarp must be in this street." The bluenette said while looking at her phone. "If not, then I dunno where it is."

"But don't you have three already?" The brunette asked while dodging a walking pedestrian.

"I've told you that they give food to evolve another one." Haku said, eyeing her friend. "The candies."

"Oh, right." Sakura said and sighed. "Well, the only good thing about that game is that you actually go outside."

"Yep." Haku nodded. "This game has fought obesity during it's short time of existence better than any other app."

"Because Pokemon unites the world." Sakura said with a little laugh. Funny thing how the internet works.

Suddenly, Haku's phone vibrated and a little fish appeared on the screen.

"Hell yeah!" Haku screamed and tapped on the creature. "You are mine now, fishy!"

"How aggressive..." Sakura said quietly. Still, Haku's excitement was cute enough to make Sakura notice it. "_She looks so happy._" She thought with a little smile. Looking at her friend so stupidly excited by something so silly was just too much cuteness for her to handle.

She wanted so bad to hug the fuck out of Haku for being so cute.

"YES! YOU'RE MINE, SILLY FISH!" Haku yelled and laughed an evil laugh. Haku's overly exaggerated reaction was too exagerated, Sakura just couldn't hold herself and laughed quietly.

"Okay, that's enough hunting for now." Sakura said and took Haku's hand, since it has been separated from her way too forcefully for a damn fish. "You still haven't bought me my dessert."

"Your what?" Haku asked, but as soon she asked she remembered it. "Oh, yeah! Sorry, I got carried away."

"Noooo. Really?" Sakura said quizzaciously and sarcastically, spreading her arms wide and shaking them in all directions. "I didn't noticed at all! All I could think of were all those damn po-ki-mans!" Sakura's reaction sure caught some wandering eyes, but she was having fun making Haku mad.

"Okay, okay!" Haku said, taking the brunette by her shoulders. "Calm down. Tell me what do you want."

"I want you!" Sakura said and pointed her finger at her friend. She smiled as her friend blushed slightly. "To take me!" She blushed a little harder as Sakura's finger fell on her chest. "For an ice-cream." This last one she said in a low voice. "Now."

"U-Umm..." Haku stuttered by her friend's teasing words. She was kinda sure, or more like she was hoping, that the double sense wasn't just for teasing, but an actual invitation. "Okay, then."

"I want a chocolate and mint ice-cream." Sakura said and crossed her arms with a little pout on her face. "Now."

"Okay... I guess we should go..." Haku looked all around the place, looking for a street she knew. "But where are we?"

Unfortunately, the two hadn't noticed that they walked to a part of the city unknown to both. The two looked around the street they were for some sort of visual clue of their position, but found nothing to help.

"Ok... It's an adventure."

* * *

Two and a half hours have passed since Haku spoke those words. The sun had grown stronger, the heat rose up and there were no clouds in the sky to aid as cover. The temperature was easily going over 35 degrees Celsius, probably even reaching 40.

During the two and a half walk of pain, heat and sweat, our heroes encountered many many opportunities to refresh themselves, but failed to do so. In one street they passed through, a couple of kids were throwing at each other water balloons. Our heroes looked at each other in agreement and walked forward into the battlefield, but a kid's mother appeared and told them to stop. Our heroes couldn't be more disappointed.

Another example was that a fire hydrant was broken and it was spraying water all around, but as soon as the girls walked closer, a couple of adults walked in with wrenches and closed the water stream.

Luckily for our brave walkers, they had found a convenience store right after their hopes disappeared. The two girls, covered in sweat and out of breath, managed to gain an extra boost of energy when the store came in sight, walking fast towards the blessed place. The automatic doors opened and a heavy rush of cold air hit the two girls in their face, cooling them down quickly. Once the two bodies were completely inside the store, the AC hit their entire bodies and they fell down to their knees.

The two spent one hour inside the store, eating their well deserved ice-cream near a freezer.

"It was your fault we had to walk for two hours." Sakura said with a cold beverage pressed between her thighs. "You and your goddamned pokemons."

"I know." Haku said after pulling out her lemon popsicle from her mouth. "I'm sorry."

"You better make it up somehow." Sakura said and took a sip from her drink, looking through the window at her side.

"I will, dear." Haku turned her head slightly. She glanced at her friend with a curious look, the sweat in her body made every inch of exposed skin to shine in an interesting way. Haku couldn't help herself but to look, or try to, into the open neck of her friend's loose blouse and beneath it. Unfortunately for her, Sakura turned back to her friend, whom quickly moved away unnoticed with a little blush.

"We should go somewhere else." Sakura suggested. "Like the plaza or something."

"In this heat?" Haku asked with a little smile. "If you wanna get all hot and sweaty with me, that's not the best way to."

"Shut up." Sakura said with a blush. "The heat's melting your brain."

"It's not the heat." Haku said and moved closer to her friend in one swift movement, giving her the most tantalizing look she could muster. "It's a certain someone that's getting me in heat."

"Yeah, sure." Sakura said and moved away from her friend in a quick movement. "You should get inside the freezer. This temperature is affecting your horny mind."

"Nah, it's not the temperature." Haku said nonchalantly. "But yeah, getting in the freezer sounds like a good idea."

"Whatever." Sakura said and took the neck of her blouse, using it as a little fan.

Haku had to glance, but this time she was caught and was scolded for it.


	32. Hypno-san

The hot temperature of today was no problem for the cute and intelligent girl that Akari is. Since yesterday forecast, Akari had prepared her room to withstand today's heat, bringing a little blade-less fan to her room and filling up her mini fridge with refreshments like ice cream and drinks. the windows of her room had a mosquito screen, so having them wide open was the best option for air currents to pass through her room. Her room was at a comfortable temperature of 25 degrees Celsius, more than enough to enjoy the day.

"And you want to turn everything off?" Akari asked to the house invader that was Chris. "What for?"

"I've told you." Chris slid from her mouth her popsicle in a rather lewd way. "A little experiment involving today's heat."

"But I've spent a lot of time setting everything up!" Akari pouted, too proud of her work to let Chris do whatever she wanted with it. "I did all of this because the AC is broken and it took me an hour to bring everything up here!"

"I understand, mate." Chris said and licked her dessert repeatedly. "It's a good work. But this thing won't take a lot of your time and you won't regret it."

"I won't?" Akari asked, not believing in her friend one bit. "Well, what type of experiment is this, if it is that amazing?"

"Mostly psychological, but actually a test involving adaptation to the heat." Chris said and immediately after finishing her sentence, pushed the popscicle deep in her mouth. Akari noticed that the very end of the stick reached her lips, and then saw the look on her friend's face and blushed a little.

"Can you stop doing that?" Akari asked her friend. Chris took the frozen treat out of her mouth with a little smile.

"Why? Yer gettin' some ideas?" She taunted her friend. Akari looked at the popscicle and then at her friend.

"Will you stop if I do your experiment?" Akari asked, not wanting to think about what Chris may or will do with the dessert.

"Yeah." Chris giggled afterwards. "Pretty please." Akari thought about this with her eyes on the wall behind her friend. Chris hasn't said anything about her experiment, how it's gonna play out, why does it need the heat or anything else regarding her visit. Quite mysterious, even for Chris's standards.

Akari looked back at Chris, licking the very top of her popscicle with narrow eyes and a little smile. Akari blushed harder.

"Okay, but just stop it!" She said out loud. Chris threw her arms over her head with a little 'Yay!' and stood up.

"Turn off your everything and lay on the bed, dear!" Chris said and reached for her backpack, taking from it her phone. Akari sighed and did as instructed, turning off the fan, the fridge and closing the windows.

The heat quickly came over the two girls. Akari felt the heat closing in to her and groaned quietly. Her choice of attire wasn't the best for this situarion: beige chinos pants and a yellow shirt, buttoned up almost all the way up. She sighed and unbuttoned some of them before turning around to face Chris, who was looking through her phone. Chris' attire was the absolute opposite of Akari's: A reeeeeeally low cut tank top that showed the entirety of her white and blue bra, not even bothering to cover her slim belly, and the shortest shorts in existence of the world, which at least tried to keep in them the curve of their owner's derrière. Chris had to be really self-confident to be practically parading her body in public and in such a way. It wouldn't surprise Akari if Chris came one day saying she had an exhibitionism fetish or something like that.

"Ya done checking me out, sweetie?" Chris said with a mocking, but sultry, tone, which made Akari blush a little more.

"L-Let's just get this over with." She stuttered as her friend took a nearby chair and sat on it. Akari reached for the bed and laid down on it, placing herself in a comfortable position.

"Okay, dear." Chris stated with a psychiatrist tone. "How are you feeling?" Akari threw her friend _The Look_. Which look? _That look _you give to people with stupid comments.

But well, 'C_hris is Chris'_, Akari thought. "Fine." She said dryly.

"Good." Chris said and crossed her legs. "I want you, dear, to relax. Close your eyes and count to ten." Akari looked at her friend, who had a little smile on her face. She sighed and closed her eyes.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Ten seconds.

"I want you to feel the heat. However, don't think it's a nuisance. Think it's comfortable."

Soft heat.

Warm heat.

"Well done." Chris said as Akari gave a little smile. "Now open your eyes and look at this watch." While Akari had her eyes closed, Chris dangled over her a golden pocket watch, with the symbol of the **Deathly Hollows **in it.

"Is this hypnosis?" Akari asked in slight panic.

"Not exactly." Chris said. "I just want to open your mind."

"Promise me you won't brainwash me." Chris laughed.

"I don't know how." She replied and swung the watch over Akari's face. Akari saw her honest smile and followed the watch with her eyes. The longer she stared at the watch, the better she noticed about its details. Tree branches, or something that looked like tree branches, covered the outer edge. Tree branches of a golden color.

"Damn, I'm sleepy." Chris said and then yawned. "Aren't you sleepy?"

"... A little..." Akari felt her eyelids heavy and yawned.

"You sure? I can see that you are very sleepy."

"...Maybe... I am..." Akari felt her eyelids even more heavy as she followed the watch.

"Listen. I'll count from five to zero." Chris explained. "When I reach zero, you'll be asleep, but will keep listening me. Alright, dear?"

"Yeah..." Akari was almost asleep. She was quite easy to hypnotize.

"Five. You are even more sleepy."

"Four. Your eyelids feel heavier."

"Three. You're at the brink of unconsciousness."

"Two. The thin wall between awake and asleep is breaking."

"One. You just have to walk beyond the wall."

"Zero. You are now asleep."

'Damn, this was easier than expected.' Chris thought as she placed her watch in her backpack. "Can you hear me, Akari dear?"

"Yes." The unconscious Akari replied with a low voice.

"Good." Chris said and stood up from her chair and sat near the bed. "Listen, here's the deal. Do you feel how hot is your room?"

"Yes." She said with a little nod.

"Doesn't this heat reminds you of somewhere?" Chris started with her plan. "Personally, this heat reminds me of Italy. Does this heat remind you of somewhere? Somewhere specific? A place that you like?"

"This heat..." Akari's subconscious started to work. "Reminds me of..." A distant memory appeared in her mind. "A beach."

"Is it a pretty beach?" Chris asked and looked on her phone for beach background sounds.

"White sand... Clear water... You could walk several meters and the water won't go past your waist." Akari explained.

"Where are you in this beach?" Chris asked as she started a 2 hour long video and reached for a little speaker in her bag.

"I'm... Laying down... Over a towel, under an umbrella." Akari's active imagination placed her on said spot.

"Mmmm... I guess you are alone in this beach. Otherwise, you wouldn't be tanning yourself naked." Chris said, hoping that her plan works out.

The blush on Akari's face was proof enough that it worked. The teasing with the popsicle was just to make her unconscious mind keep the thought of lewdness in it and to use it, how redundant, unconsciously. Chris was giving her empty ideas with a code word on it and Akari's mind filled in the blanks.

"Well, I guess I can't blame you." Chris said with a relaxed tone. "Such a beautiful beach deserves a beautiful person to be in."

"T-Thanks..." Akari said, taking in the compliment.

"I wasn't talking about you." Chris said with a smile and kicked in part 2 of her plan. "I was talking about _her_."

"Who?" Akari asked confused, looking around the beach for any person other than herself.

"You know who. You invited her and only her to the beach with you." Chris whispered, laying besides Akari in the bed. "The one person that you couldn't live without. The one girl that makes your heart beat one hundred times faster just by seeing her smile. Who is it, dear? Who came with you to this deserted piece of heaven?"

"..." Akari couldn't believe her imaginary eyes. Her hair was down today, slightly wet by the water, but still incredible. She was wearing a quite revealing silver one piece and a big, yellow hat over her.

"She looks beautiful, doesn't she?" Chris whispered like a little devil on her shoulder. "Like an angel."

Akari was too surprised by seeing her friend on the same beach she was. But Chris said she had invited her. She had invited her and while she was gone, she just started to take a tan? While naked?

"She likes what she sees." Chris whispers softly. "She likes how the sun hits your skin, how your hair hangs wetly on your head. Did you knew that tanning naked was gonna set her off?"

"S-set her off?" Akari stuttered after noticing a wide smile and a light blush on her friend's face, her narrowed eyes were clouded with some sort of hunger that wasn't easy to ignore.

"I don't know about you, but I think she would look better without that swimsuit." Chris said with a little giggle and moved to her backpack, taking from it a little bottle. "What would you do? She's so close to you... Can you smell her perfume?" As she said that, she prayed the little bottle of perfume once over Akari.

Akari's senses were on fire. She could smell the intoxicating perfume filling up her nose, feel her friend's body so close to her (which was simulated by Chris). This reactions made not only her mouth to start watering.

"What now, dear?" Chris said and straddled Akari's lap. "Do you see how desperate she is for you? She wants you. No, my mistake. She _needs_ you." The following is the most rapey part of Chris' plan. She recognized how creepy and flat out perverted this part of her plan is, but it was a bullet she had to bite.

This was no experiment. This whole session is part of a very carefully calculated plan of making Akari realize how much in love she is with one of her closest friends. She wanted to activate the unconscious though of love within her mind to make her start recognizing that she wants and needs someone to love just like any friend that had a girlfriend.

So, to start the fire, she leaned down and kissed the redhead. Inside Akari's mind, the same thing happened, but with the girl on her lap. The kiss was demanding, dominant and desperate, but at the same time infinitely caring and loving. Chris certainly knew how to kiss, and this kiss had to be perfect to give Akari something to yearn for once she was awake.

"Akari, do something... Can't you see... How desperate she is...?" Chris talked between kisses. Akari was responding with very little resistance, but wasn't giving any feedback. "She wants... To feel you... To taste you... She wan-"

Chris was rather taken back by the desperate hands landing on her back, forcing her into a desperate kiss. Chris gladly reprocicated the kiss with same intensity as her friend basically used her body to her own pleasure and as imagination fuel.

Both pairs of hands started to roam around each other. Akari's hands were never in the same place twice, groping and feeling everything she could. Chris' hands, however, were acting less desperate and quite decided, stroking the hair of her friend, hugging her close with her other hand.

It wasnt a bother to be felt up, quite the contrary. But in this occasion, she actually stopped the wandering hands once they started to reach under the clothes, taking them by the wrists and pulling them to each side of Akari's head.

"Akari, listen." Chris said, panting slightly. "I'll count from zero to five. Once I reach five, you'll calm down and wake up, okay?" Akari didn't answered in a coherent way, so Chris just ignored the groan.

"Zero, your lover is fading away."

"One, the beach is fading away."

"Two, there is nothing in your mind."

"Three, you are laying in your bed." Chris fixed up real quick her attire and hair while taking her previous place in a nearby chair.

"Four, you are starting to wake up."

"Five, you have finally awoken."

Akari's breathing was still quite accelerated, but she had calmed down. She opened her eyes slowly, getting accustomed to the light coming into her room.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" Chris said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

Akari's head was a big ball of confusion, heat and hormones. She looked at her friend, confused by what just happened, which she couldn't recall properly. She kinda remembers a dream about a beach and certain person doing interesting stuff, but she couldn't remember clearly.

"Well dear, this has been fun." Chris said and picked up her stuff. "If you feel confused or whatnot, don't worry. It's normal." She was rather quick on doing so. "If you want to, drink some water, take a shower and stuff because you are all sweaty and shit." She took a small box from her backpack and placed it in a nearby desk in hher way out. "And if you wish to use whatever it's inside that box, which I highly recommend, go ahead." She reached the door and quickly left the bedroom, and eventually the house.

Akari was confused, exhausted, hot and... She blushed at ge thought of that word, but she couldn't deny she was horny. Before she could do as Chris suggested and take a shower, she took the little box Chris left and opened it. Inside the box was two devices of unknown purpose. One was a little ball with a small string and a even smaller button in the base of the string. The other device was a controller with a dial with numbers in ascending order from OFF to five. Akari was confused, and curious, so she spun the wheel in the controller. Then the ball started to vibrate.

And then Akari understood the purpose of this device. She was ashamed and confused, but the hormones won over and she took he devices with her to the shower.


	33. Shadow Play

**A response to NatsuFuyu' review on the previous chapter:**

**It's gonna get a tad worse, dear.**

* * *

When the sun started to set, the heat came down with it. But unfortunately, the humidity rose. There was little heat, yes, but there was still some of it. And the humid air made it feel worse. That's why both Haku and Sakura were covered in a layer of sweat, not as noticeable as a few hours ago, but present. Their adventure, after finding the store and sitting there for a long time, continued in the form of walking to a nearby sushi bar and then walking home. They ate until happiness, which took them a while, and left the building.

Their walk home was supposed to be short. But certain aspects of life, these being an entire street to be closed due to heat damage and a pipe that blew up. The two girls, disappointed, had to take another route, a long one, in their way to Sakura's home.

"I spy with my little eye..." Haku said while looking around. "Something... Orange."

"The sunset." Sakura said without looking away.

"Yep." Haku said with a long sigh. "Now you."

"..." Sakura sighed as well, tired of walking, and looked around. They were passing between a little apartment complex and it's taking lot.

"Well... I spy with my little eye..." Sakura looked around for something difficult to notice. "Something..." They passed through an open garage, so Sakura peeked inside to find something.

And boy, oh boy, did she found something.

The surprise of finding such show was shocking enough to make Sakura stop right where she was, blush heavily and stutter the following words.

"S-S-Something..." Haku, concerned, stop alongside her friend, and then she followed her sight.

Haku was also shocked by the scene bbefore her eyes, but she was wise enough to take her frozen friend and herself out of the possible sight and hide on the edge of the open garage.

The garage had bars as a wall at the other side, and because of the setting sun, the light managed to pass from wall to wall, giving the perfect shadow of a bouncing female shape over a male one inside the red car.

The two girls looked at the scene before them confused, shocked, disgusted, but also curious. Their faces were the same tone of red as the car in the garage, and they went even redder by the actions of both bodies inside the vehicle. The female shape could be considered as the perfect size for some, because from what the two girls could see, her bouncing assets were as firm as they were large. The two girl's faces went to a whole new shade of red when the male shape took the bouncing breasts of the female shape and stuck on of the nubs on the tip of them into his mouth, eliciting a muffled but loud moans emanating from the car.

The humidity in the air, and the heat that it brought with it, aided to make the two girls feel hotter, and for a reason feel bothered too. Haku held the shocked Sakura close to her as the two girls stuck their heads from the corner to see, to observe and study the two shadows. Sweat trickled down their foreheads, moisture made their clothes clung to their skin, and another type of heat made Haku press her legs together and Sakura to rub her thighs hard against each other.

It was when the shadows grunted and hugged each other hard that made Haku and Sakura recognize what was happening and they quickly ran away from the scene.

* * *

The walk from that point on was quiet and filled with tension of two types. The scene left them both hot and humid as the weather was to them. Blushing and walking, side by side, they said nothing, looked nowhere else than the floor, their heads were filled with nothing else than the previous scene.

But the thing was that the two girls had different thoughts. While Sakura was completely confused, bothered, annoyed, shocked and a little turned on, Haku was completely delighted, shocked, amazed, excited and very turned on. While one was biting her lips in nervousness, the other was licking her fingers. This is, of course, in a metaphorical way.

"Hey." Haku said and leaned down, to be at eye level with her friend. Sakura turned to face her friend, and then blushed when she saw the look in her eyes.

"W-What do you want?" Sakura said and moved a few steps sideways.

"What's up?" Haku asked. "How are you feeling?"

"Why do you want to know?" Sakura tried to walk faster, but Haku quickly sped up to meet her friend.

"Because I feel rather warm." Haku teased. "When we get home, I hope you won't mind if I strip down."

"Do that in your house!" Sakura replied, angry at her friend's attitude. "In mine, you are only allowed to take off your shoes."

"Hey, I was taking about taking a shower!" Haku said with a smile. "What, were you thinking that I wanted to wander naked in your house?"

"Shut up!" Sakura blushed and yelled. "You pervert! I know what you meant!"

"Hey, chill out." Haku said as if nothing happened. "If you wanted me naked, you can just ask for it. I would be gla-"

The air was spontaneously filled with a smacking sound that went away as quickly as it came. Little beads of sweat flew away from Haku's face to her right as an open hand flew and made direct contact with her face.

The few first seconds were of desperation, hatred and annoyance, coated with a little amount of "just shut the fuck up". But after realizing what she has done, the next seconds were of regret, sadness, desperation and need as Sakura hugged her friend and muttered a large amount of "forgive me".

"I'm sorry! I didn't wanted to hit you! I did wrong!" Sakura was at the verge of tears. She truthfully did not wanted to react like that, but it was Haku's attitude and the recent event they witnessed what brought her to the point of no return.

Haku processed what just happened to her. The hit wasn't very painful, but the sight of her friend clutching at her hard was. Haku's look of surprise quickly shifted into a look of stern and concern. She took the girl in her hands and returned the embrace.

"It's okay." Haku whispered. "I went too far."

Sakura continued to hug her friend as a wandering hand started to pet her hair softly. Her cat instincts kicked in and she quickly started to purr on her friend. Haku continued whispering "It's my fault" and such, which quickly calmed down Sakura.

"Let's go home. I wanna make up to you."

Sakura stopped her hug soon enough and the two walked to Sakura's house, arriving in less than 3 minutes.

* * *

"Home, sweet home." Sakura said and walked into her house, greeting the lovely Marshy on her way in. Haku did as well, but in a more exaggerated fashion.

"Finally!" Haku said and walked to tbe nearest couch, flopping down on it. "I'm so tireeeeeeed."

"You said you wanted to take a shower." Sakura said and followed her friend to the living room.

"Oh yeah." Haku said and sat up on the couch. "I have no change."

"You have your Sleep-Over bag in my room." The Sleep-Over bag, as it's name states, is a bag filled with things that Haku might need if she ever decides to suddenly my come over to sleep. Inside it there is the essentials, from teeth brushes to underwear.

"Well, I'll go get it." Haku said and moved herself closer to her friend. "But first, I want to tell you something."

"What's the matter?" Sakura asked with a little concern, since her friend's tone dropped down drastically.

"..." Haku looked deep into her friend's eyes, staring straight at her soul. "I feel bad, so after my shower I want to amend things with you, ok?"

"Amend things?" Sakura asked, but quickly understood. "You don't need to. I mean, thanks for he thought, but I rea-"

"Shush." Haku said and placed a finger on her lips. "I didn't asked you." Before Sakura could give a proper response, Haku left and ran to her bag, leaving alone a very confused Sakura in the living room.


	34. Five Senses

Knock Knock*

Sakura looked from her phone to the door in the corner. It was easy to deduce who was on the other side, and it wasn't easy to be calm, due to the unknown nature of Haku's way to 'amend things'.

"Come in." Sakura said with a slight tone of expectancy. What will she do with her?

The door was opened slowly, and from it, Haku appeared with a hand on the knob of the door. She gave her friend in the bed the most innocent smile she could muster.

"Hi there." Haku said and walked into the room of the girl, closing the door behind her.

"What do you want now?" Sakura said both aggressively and playful, trying to make Haku stop her façade. Haku would never be this innocent.

"Whoa, how aggressive." Haku said with temporal surprise, continuing her way towards her friend. "Is that how you treat all of your guests?"

"That's how I treat you." Sakura said. "I thought I already done that to you."

"Maybe you did." Haku said, arriving at the bed and sitting on it, besides the annoyed Sakura. "I'm here to make up to you."

"Don't. You don't have to." Sakura said with honesty. "I'm not angry anymore."

"I will and you can't stop me." Haku said, sliding herself to sit right beside the brunette. "Sorry, but you already know me."

"Unfortunately." Sakura said and looked away.

"Aww, look at Neko-chan. You trying to act tough?" Haku tteased her friend. "How cute!"

"Shut up, you perv." Sakura said and pushed her friend softly.

"I know what I am." Haku said. "You reminding me that will only make me want to be it more." Sakura sighed and tried to relax.

"Look…" Sakura said and turned to her friend. "It's just that I-"

She was interrupted by a hand on her head that started to rub itself over her, petting her hair, stroking it carefully and lovingly. The sudden petting, alongside the sensation of such a pleasing sensation as the skilled fingers dug softly into her scalp, made her cat instincts react accordingly as she lifted her head to the hand and started to purr quietly. She wiggled her imaginary tail side to side, her toes curled up under the sheets as she gripped them too, trying to support herself.

"How cute…" Haku whispered softly to her friend's ear, making sure that her friend could feel her breath. "You are the most cute and pretty kitten that has ever lived. And you're not even a cat."

"S-staph…" Sakura tried to say under the effects of the petting-induced ecstasy. A hand started to creep to her stomach, over her clothing, and Haku then moved behind her friend, hugging her stomach with one hand and petting her with the other, Haku's front squished on Sakura's back.

Sakura was too overwhelmed by all of those sensations. A hand tightly hugging her, another one petting her with so lovingly and tenderly, her friend's breathing so close to her nape…

And then she felt _them_. The sudden sensation of her friend's breasts being pushed to her back made her face flush heavily and a soft and quiet moan to escape her lips.

"Enjoying yourself, sweetie?" Haku asked teasingly, reaching all of Sakura's sweet spots, like behind her ears and the very back of her head. "Please do."

"N-no…" Sakura tried to shake off the feeling of her friend's body so close to hers. Haku have sat on her legs and spread them to hold her friend as close as possible to her. She wanted to make sure Sakura could feel all of her, and wanted to make her know that she was doing this for her. She wanted to be close to her, more than they would usually be. The thought of a certain word made her blush violently, but she loved the idea of getting more intimate with her friend.

"I'm gonna lay you down, Neko-chan." Haku whispered softly, stopping all movement of her hands and moving them to her friend's waist, easily and carefully pushing her down to the bed, making her lay on her chest after helping her legs to accommodate. It was easy to move Sakura around, since she was basically a ragdoll after all of her body became overwhelmed with sensations. Sakura's mind was numb to anything but hearing and feeling her friend. A bomb could explode in the backyard and be unbeknown to her.

"I'm gonna give you a massage." Haku whispered as always into her hear, making sure to straddle Sakura's legs and hips, never letting go of her waist as she set her up.

The fog in Sakura's mind cleared up slightly after those words, but even more when she felt her friend's hands take her pajama top and slowly pull it upwards to her head. Sakura quickly and clumsily took Haku's hands before she could go any further than her upper back. She looked behind her shoulder to her friend who, just like her, had a really thick blush on her face.

"W-what are you doing!?" Sakura asked in a quiet exclamation.

"I'm taking your shirt off." Haku said with a confident smile. "I can't really give you a massage through it, and you wouldn't enjoy it the same way."

"D-don't!" Sakura pleaded. Even if Haku were telling the truth, doing this is going really far. But Haku didn't care. She leaned over her friend, pushing her whole body over hers, chest against back and crotch against derriere. Sakura's mind was suddenly flooded by the sensation of Haku's whole body over hers, so empowering and at the same time lovingly. Her body wouldn't react, her hands stopped holding Haku's wrists; her whole body relaxed and became overly sensitive. Haku took the opportunity and slowly slid her hands from the shirt of her friend to her now naked waist, tenderly and slowly stroking it, savoring the sensation of her friend's naked skin.

"Relax. Don't fight it." Haku said and started to slide them up, taking the shirt with her thumbs and continuing her path over Sakura's soft skin. She swallowed the excess of saliva in her mouth and mover her mouth closer to Sakura's ear, breathing loud enough to make sure her friend knew how excited she was. "Trust me. Leave it to me. Let me please you." She whispered sweetly, but also teasingly, as she reached the girl's armpits, the shirt partially stuck under Sakura's bosom. Haku took the shirt on one hand and carefully lifted her friend with the other, making sure Sakura moved as little as possible while she stripped her out of her top. Sakura's hair flowed from the hole in the shirt and to her back, her arms lazily moved as it slid past them. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the white piece of clothing was off the semi-unconscious girl and ended laying besides her. Haku prepared herself for the following act as she moved back to be seated between her friend's thighs and looked down at the topless girl under her.

Sakura's back was beautiful. Her whole body was a piece of art. The sculptor behind this sculpture sure knew what he was doing, having given her a soft skin and carefully placed bones that laid there, aching to be felt. She wasn't muscular at all, but sure her back had been taken care of, built in such a way that all the Greek goddesses would envy.

Haku's mouth quickly watered as she took in the view. Her blush couldn't go any redder, her hands were shaking and her mind was fogged with the desire to touch and please her friend.

"S-stop staring…" She was snapped out of her hypnosis and quickly shifted her sight to face her friend, who was blushing just as hard as her, but didn't reacted in any way to cover herself. She even placed her hands under her forehead to hold her head.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry." Haku said awkwardly. "It's j-just that…" She looked at her friend's back, too overwhelmed and excited to think straight. (Pun intended)

"D-Don't say it." Sakura pleaded, too ashamed to react.

"You are so beautiful." Haku ignored her. "All of you." She decided to start with her massage, placing her hands over Sakura's hips and sliding them all the way up to her armpits once again, brushing her fingers by the sides of her friend's breasts, savoring the sensation and swallowing the excess of saliva. She leaned in over her friend, whispering into her ear as she started to rub her friend's lower back, reaching those tense spots and massaging them into relaxation. "Your skin is so soft, your back is so pretty, your whole body is a temple I want to explore… I want to make you feel good. Don't hold it back."

Haku whispered sweet nothings so sweetly and tenderly into her friend's ears, feeling all of the skin laid for her to touch as she continued massaging her friend's back with extreme carefulness, as if it were the most fragile thing in the world.

"If you want to moan, go ahead." Haku kept on whispering, Sakura's mouth partially open in mute pleasure. The sensation of expert hands rubbing her body in all sorts of ways and directions, turning on nerves that she didn't knew could be turned on, and in such a loving way was just too much. The words that came out of her friend's mouth, asking and inciting her to vocalize her pleasure, whispering nothing but sweetness to her, never stopped coming and overflowing her mind with the most pleasurable sensations she has ever felt. She wanted to feel Haku's soft and expert hands all over her body if this was how good they felt. She couldn't help but try to close her thighs and rub them together to try and alleviate the need in her core, the achingly painful necessity of being touched.

And then Haku's hands moved to her upper back, treating her into the bottomless pit of pleasure she had just grew fond of and moaned.

She moaned hard and loud. She had to. She couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it." Haku kept on whispering, never letting go of her, both physically and mentally. "Let me know how good it feels. This is all for you."

"H-Haku..!" Sakura said the only thing that came to mind. Only that was in her mind. It wasn't the overflowing sensation of being touched, nor the sweet words that never stopped coming into her ears.

It was her friend. Only that she could think of. And it was only that what she wanted to think of.

Haku swallowed the excess of saliva for the millionth time. She looked under and to Sakura's back. She was loving how good and how right her skin felt like under her hands. But suddenly, looking at how a thin layer of sweat had appeared over it, she suddenly felt like if just touching wasn't enough. She wanted to have a more in depth look of it. She stopped her whispering long ago, having her sight caught once again by the glorious shine of Sakura's back. She lowered herself towards it until her nose touched her last vertebrae, right over the start of her pajama shorts. Haku's mind was focused on one thing: to have all of her senses full of nothing but Sakura.

Sakura's moans echoed in her skull, engraving themselves in her brain; Sakura's back shone slightly thanks by the thin coat of sweat from her; Sakura's back felt like the softest and delicate material in earth, and she felt overwhelmed by the sensation of it.

And now that her nose was right over it, she couldn't help but fill up her nostrils with the smell of it. Her eyes were glassy, fogged up with nothing but need, maybe even lust, and she took her tongue out. A soft lick that utterly flooded her mind and drugged her up, desiring more and more of the wonderful taste. She was acting on instinct. She stuck her tongue once again out to taste her again, but didn't pulled it back into her mouth. She instead moved her body upwards, licking from the very start of her back all the way up the nape of her neck, giving Sakura a full tongue lick bath.

"H-Haku, stop!" It didn't fell upon her ears that Sakura has been calling her name ever since she stopped whispering into her ear. She only heard muffled sounds and moans. And now that a sudden yank of her wrists separated her hands from Sakura's back, her senses reset and woke up from their Sakura-induced trance. Haku blinked a few times, the fog in her eyes disappearing as she looked at the red face of her friend.

"I-I can't! I can't take it!" Sakura pleaded and begged, but she never said for what.

"What happened?" Haku was completely taken back, and quickly reacted to Sakura's begs, looking at her straight in the eye with a worried look. "Did I hurt you?"

Sakura took a hold of herself and pushed her numb arms to her sides, lifting her body from her front and spun to lay in her back. She hurriedly took Haku's shoulders and pushed her away with a sudden surge of strength, making her fly and land on her back over the bed.

Haku's mind wasn't quick enough to process what happened in the next moments. Sakura's movements were a blur, but she could process some things that happened during a really short period of time. First, the blur pushed her away. Second, the blur sat over her lap, and she fell over the bed. Third, she blur took her hands and placed them over something round, soft and, like her back, covered in sweat. Lastly, the blur was desperately pushing its lips over Haku's.

Then it came upon her. She was groping Sakura's breasts as she was kissing her, her tongue bargaining into her mouth with desperation.

Haku didn't needed any type of affirmation afterwards. She could have all the skin she wanted to feel; she could taste all the sweat from every square inch of skin she could find; she could smell all types of liquids that covered Sakura's body; she could see all the body in any perspective she wanted; she could hear all the types of moans that her actions brought upon. There was nothing else that she wanted more than to make her friend feel as good as humanly possible.

Sakura's mind wasn't all fogged up by the immense pleasure her friend brought to her. Her limbs could move, but didn't needed to. Her voice could talk, but it wasn't needed too. She could easily push her friend away, take her clothes and force her to leave the house, but she didn't wanted to. She was completely conscious whenever her friend would rise from between her thighs, kissing all the way up to her lips, and she loved it. She absolutely loved the pleasure her friend would give her, and she wanted to. She wanted to feel her friend in every possible way.

For a night, all of what they wanted was given to them.


	35. Aftermath

_It was warm. No, it was scorching. Bah! That makes it sound so weak... Its was like a Kugelblitz. It was like the temperature of a Kugelblitz times the number of atoms in the universe. Don't get me wrong, I'm not talking about how our night felt. I'm talking about being that close to Neko-chan. If a hug, a proper hug in which you wanted to just bury your face in and let the warmth boil over you feels incredibly warm, what we had done has to be something near the previously stated. It was an intense heat in which I was happy to melt in. I wanted to just melt into Neko-chan's heart and stay put forever and ever._

_I'm sorry it had to start that way. I was clouded by lust and heat and frustration. And just looking at Neko-chan's body was too much for me to handle. The moment she let me do whatever I wanted, the lust died off. The most accurate explanation I could muster is that I just cracked. My cloud of lust and other things cracked and I could see the world around me better. I could see Neko-chan better. I could see her not as a sweaty body and relief, I could see her as the absolutely lovely, wonderful, beautiful person she is and was overwhelmed by the immense sensation of luck; Luck of having permission to worship her like a temple. I wanted to give her my body, my sensations, my feeling, my soul, my everything._

_I wasn't drunk with lust or anything. I was completely aware of what was I doing. I knew that doing this would become on that. I knew that pushing this button would trigger this reaction. I knew that I was handling Neko-chan's body and I didn't wanted to stop. I wanted to give her the absolute best I could muster. I wanted to make her feel only the greatest sensations._

_I didn't mind that my tongue was exhausted of doing whatever it's business was; I didn't wanted to rest my arms, aching from too much relentlessly working her body; I didn't wanted to stop until she were completely satisfied. I am a rookie on this kinds of things, to be honest. I was fearful I might do something to hurt her. I treated her body, and soul of course, like the beautiful work of art she is; Like a fragile china vase that dates from ages beyond human thought; Like the only proof of any extinct ancient civilization; Like the cure of any and all sicknesses. I treated her utter care and love and I felt like it was the only thing I ever wanted to do._

_When she turned the wheel and tried to gain control over me -which was a funny thing to see because she was basically a ragdoll-, I let her do whatever she pleased with me. I was hers in every conceivable way. I wanted to please her, and if giving no fight and letting myself become of her property made her satisfied, her wishes were my command. She did her best, I could tell and feel. Even if it wasn't much, even if it wasn't well done -it very was well done-, every single breath that I could feel from her, every little movement of her hair in my skin, every touch and lick and caress felt like the touch of an angel sent by God. I felt completely full in every way. There are no words to describe what I felt more than one, which just sounds so beautiful in my head:_

_I was absolutely, completely, effectively, fully, immensely, thoroughly, totally, ultimately, unconditionally, utterly and wholly in love with Sakura Koneko. I'm not sorry it was so redundant to explain, but I am in complete and absolute love with her._

_This is not any type of fake realization that just came to my head because of what we were doing. And to begin with, it wasn't sex. Not at all. We weren't two individuals looking for personal satisfaction, two different beings using each other. We didn't fucked. I could tell. It was so clear whenever I looked at her in the eye. It was as clear as an unmudded lake._

_It was love what we were doing. It was unconditional love and I am completely sure of it._

* * *

The sun rose and greeted the humans with a warm, motherly embrace. The sky was a clear azure, worthy for the beginning of summer. An entrance that promised a great summer to come.

The blankets were soaked with different body fluids, the most abundant being sweat. Some of the thick covers where laying in the ground, leaving the comfortable mass of bodies beneath the thinnest of sheets in the bed. Legs intertwined, a pair arms holding the smaller lump in a protective embrace, the soft breathing of both girls was barely audible. Haku was holding in place the smaller girl in her arms, protecting her as if she were the last flower on earth. The sheet was barely covering her torsos, but they couldn't care less. They were in a deep state of slumber, dreaming about colorful shapes or incredible images. Clad in their birth suits, the girls felt an immense aura of comfort and safety in the position they were sharing.

The first to wake up, in a rather slow way, was Haku. Her dream of finding the truth behind the golden fortune cookie was interrupted abruptly and suddenly as her mind decided to kick in and wake her up. Without realizing her position, she tried to move her arms, managing to maneuver one but failing to do so with the other one, the one holding Sakura's head in place. She looked at the girl between her arms and, in a span of three seconds, a rather thick blush appeared on her face.

Never had she slept this close to Sakura. The warmth that her body irradiated melted her insides into a puddle of butterflies and shivers of the good kind. She was overwhelmed by the calm beauty of Sakura's state. Asleep in her arms, naked both physically and mentally, covered in nothing but a thin blanket. A position only lovers could share.

Haku's beating heart went crazy, her breathing irregular, and the levels of dopamine, serotonin and oxytocin skyrocketed into outer space and blew up in a wonderful fireworks show that even the most bitter person would find lovely. This view alone assured Haku of her true feelings towards her friend.

Unfortunately for the sleeping girl, Haku's beating heart thumped like a hammer on her forehead, echoing into her brain. Sakura's dream of a two-dimensional being dealing with three-dimensional chopsticks was suddenly interrupted by the first few minutes of Pink Floyd's song 'Speak to Me' -the joke here is that it's a heartbeat- and then was robbed of her unconscious state and forced into the real world.

She opened her eyes, blinked a few times, and looked around her. When she met Haku's wide eyes and a slight brush of Haku's body on hers, her eyes opened up totally and a blush appeared slowly but surely, consuming her body in red from head to toes. Their hearts were in sync, their breathing in an irregular arrangement that made a beautiful orchestra for each other.

Before Haku could think of moving herself away, Sakura leaped out of her arms and spun on the bed, ending up as further away from Haku as possible, facing the wall in front of her.

The following feelings and sensations drowned the room the girls were in:

**Cold**

The bed felt so cold. Achingly, limb-numbing cold. Being realistic, it was the sweat and it was around 20 degrees Celsius. But for the two girls, it was because of the lack of mutual warmth. They grew so accustomed to it since the night previous that having it taken away so violently was hurtful.

**Shame**

Sakura's pride was shredded to pieces smaller than the Planck Length. She always had her pride to cover her shame whenever Haku did something ridiculous. She could use it as a deflector. But waking up to that sight, a sight with an abundance of pink feelings and confused signals tore her pride, her modesty, her posture, her mind and -although she wanted to deny it- her heart away. She was naked, exposed, revealed and completely open for Haku to gawk at, for Haku to read and appreciate. She drowned in shame.

**Desperation**

Sakura didn't wanted this. She didn't wanted this scenario. She never wished for this to happen, to sleep with her best friend. To do something so intimate with her as if it were nothing. Her mind was a whirlpool of feelings and confused thoughts. She wanted to clear everything and keep her mind at ease, but she couldn't. She was stuck inside her own mind palace, a castle of glass that was breaking apart and falling on top of her.

**Fear**

Sakura's mind was an absolute mess of incoherent thoughts and confused feelings. How could she react to something like this? How could she manage to look at her friend the same way she used to before last night? How can their friendship continue? Could it even continue after this?

Haku's heart had the same fear as Sakura's. She didn't wanted to lose her friend. She could never let that happen. The mere thought of a last 'good-bye' could break her heart and stomp on it's pieces.

"Neko-chan." Haku spoke first as she sat down on the bed, trying to reach for her friend.

"How could you..?" A faint voice spoke. A voice full of shame, remorse, pain, but most importantly, fear. Haku couldn't respond. She didn't had any reason to speak up. There was a big hole in Sakura's soul that a single act of selfishness tore up. Haku wanted Sakura for herself and hurt her friend in more than one way.

"Neko-"

"Haku, what have you done!?" Sakura voice started to shake. "I don't want this!" She sat up, reaching for anything nearby -this being a pillow- and started to hit her companion with it. "Why did you did it!?"

"Neko-ch-" Haku tried to talk, but everytime she opened her mouth, a pillow would land in her face.

"I wanted to stay pure and clean and your perverted games stained me over!" Sakura's eyes started to tear up. "You took my trust on you and just USED IT! YOU BROKE IT!"

"Sakura!" Haku took the pillow when it was gonna hit her once again and managed to push it away from both of them. Sakura's rage wasn't over, making her leap from her seat and punch her friend in the shoulders and arms as Haku tried to hold her in place with her own arms.

The physical pain was nothing to take note of. But the sentimental pain that hit and stabbed Haku hard by looking at he look of how lost, desperate and betrayed the smaller girl had in her teary face. Like a knife that tore deep into her chest and rotated the blade inside the wound.

She then started to sob.

"I-I thought you were my friend!" Her voice cracked horribly. "I-I thought I-I could trust..."

Sakura's hits stopped, but her sobbing increased. She was confused, scared, lost, hurt. All of the feeling she had last night clashed savagely against the ones that appeared this morning. There was a huge temperature shock that cracked her into dust, leaving her amorphous and desolated.

Haku did what she could and hugged her weeping friend.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I really am. I didn't wanted to hurt you. I never wanted to." She started to pet her hair, failing on activating Sakura's cat instincts. As if she had any instinct right now.

"I'm sorry I became selfish. I'm sorry I'm a horny mess. I'm completely sorry for being your first time. I should have waited. I should have accepted your apology. I love you so much and what I did doesn't prove it."

They spent a lot of time in that position. Sakura desperately clinging onto Haku as Haku tried to subdue her friend into relaxation and failed doing so. The ambient was wrong, the aura surrounding them was broken and full of sadness. Haku tried and tried to stay strong for her friend, whispering her apologies and her thoughts, holding her as close as humanly possible.

"I figured out that I was in love with you along time ago, but I wasn't sure about my feelings. I wanted to wait for you to be ready. To be mature. And I guess I rushed you. I'm sorry I couldn't wait. I truly am. I don't wish for you to forgive me. I don't deserve it."

Haku's heart was beaten up. It shrunk, twisted, stretched and bent in every direction, hurting her from the inside, making her bleed with regret and pain. She did the only thing she never had the intention to do and now she was paying.

"I-I'm afraid..." Sakura said between broken weeps. A good half hour passed between the begging of her crying to this moment. Her voice was shaken, coated with a thick coat of fear.

"Afraid of what?" Haku asked, not expecting a good answer.

"A-Afraid..." Sakura swallowed the knot in her throat. She needed to say it. Haku deserves to know. "Afraid... O-Of not loving y-you like you love me. I-I don't want to b-break your heart. You were a-always so loving and c-caring... I couldn't s-stop feeling warm and nice w-whenever you smile and m-made me laugh. Y-You know how lonely I can be. And you always k-keep me company. And I knew somehow that you never hid your t-true feelings, but I was afraid of them. I'm not good with relationships. I'm always alone. I-I don't know how we could even work out. And I'm afraid to try, j-just to end up broken and separated."

Sakura's voice became stronger by he second, more focused and sharp, but still fearful and lonely. Almost distant. Like a talk between a wall. A wall of distant memories of their time together, built from the ground up with solid materials. Unfortunately, they where on each side, unable to see each other, unable to look at each other. A wall they once used to keep themselves away from the world, together at one side, backfired on them and it hurt horribly.

"I don't want to lose you. You're so precious to me." Haku revealed and held back her own tears. "I love you so much and I just want you by my side."

* * *

_When Haku came into the room, I knew she had something planned. I wasn't scared, just concerned. Her actions are completely unpredictable. I was a little anxious, but also impatient. I really wanted to know what she had planned._

_When she started to... Well, when she started her massage, I was completely lost in her actions. I mean, she was so good. I mean, she was crazy good. Only once I had a massage from a professional in a spa, but this? Goodness. This was out of the world._

_I would be lying if I said that I wasn't enjoying it profoundly. And knowing who was giving it to me just added to the experience more enjoyment. It worked me up. Part of my mind though that she was gonna stop halfway in or something like it, leaving me with the wish for more. The other part of my mind was 'ohmygoddonteverstop'._

_Her fingers worked me up so deliciously. And because of what we saw earlier, I grew hornier. I am throughoutfully ashamed of saying it so casually, but it's the absolute truth. The moment she stopped massaging me and started to just plainly feel me up, I lost it. I ached for some sort of release. And I just acted on instinct._

_I couldn't handle it. She is good. I completely lost every modicum of self-awareness and just let her do whatever she wanted with me. I became submissive. She was the only one who could make me feel satisfied and I let her do so. Feeling her do all of those wonderful actions was mind-blowingly hot and incredible. I was just surrounded by a shroud of lust. But whenever I managed to look into her eyes, I could see her true intentions._

_She wasn't doing it for self-gratification, unlike me, but she was actually doing it like she was adoring me. Like I as the most precious thing in the world. I could see the adoration, the literal glorification that her eyes reflected, as if she was treating me like a queen. And I could see myself like one. My third eye just gleamed with an air of royalty as if I were the equivalent of Cleopatra._

_And it felt horrible. How could I be her queen? How could I act so heartless? I felt immensely ungrateful, arrogant, even dominant. And that was just horrible. I didn't wanted to be like that. I immediately wanted to return the favour. If I could feel this amazing, I wanted her to do so. I wanted to be grateful, sharing and caring. The feeling of submission was standing strong all the way even after she rose from between my legs to kiss me some more._

_Her kisses were amazing. So well placed, incredibly paced and thoroughly filled with so much love and devotion. I felt so ungrateful by receiving this amazing kisses and touches that I just forcefully changed positions and went to work her up. Ashamed but decided, I did what I could to return the favour. I was so weak, but I went in and didn't stopped until I was gasping for air and started to see stars. It was an incredible experience to... I'm just gonna say it how it is; to taste her and please her and try to mirror what she did to me. It felt so good to do something so raw and private and intimate and-_

_It was exciting. I could see myself with my third eye with the same look of adoration that Haku once gave me. And I understood. It wasn't exciting to do this. It was exciting to do this to Haku._

_I'm not saying that I wanna do this with her all the time, but I surely wouldn't mind._

* * *

The thoughts of yesterday clashed hard against the thoughts of today. What before were feelings of adoration now are feelings of remorse. Self-consciousness attacked. Sakura was naked in every single way. She was exposed and was scared of it. They had seen each other in their most vulnerable position and it was frightening to think that same thing.

"Listen to me." Haku said after a while. Sakura wasn't sobbing as hard now, but she was still doing so. Her tears slowed down from coming in, but every now and the one would pop out. "I'm sorry. I really am. And if you don't believe me, it's ok. But I'm gonna wait for you. I'll wait until you're ready for anything to do with me, even if it takes an eternity. I'll wait until you want to have a proper relationship with me. If you don't want to, you can tell me at any given time and I'll stop waiting. I'd rather have you as a friend than not having you at all."

Sakura processed this info with difficulty. Was Haku really willing to wait? Even if it takes forever? But what about the time before then?

"Wouldn't it be weird?" Sakura asked, not willing to have an awkward relationship with her. To Sakura's discomfort, Haku giggled.

"It's only weird if you think of it that way." Haku said with a little smile, trying to raise Sakura's spirits. Her comment was so absurdly overly-confident that Sakura had to look up from Haku's chest and into her eyes. Haku's heart cracked a little bit when she saw Sakura's eyes red from crying and wet face from the tears.

But it quickly healed and warmed up after seeing Sakura's overwhelmed smile and her arms recover strength to hug her harder.

"Y-You idiot..." Sakura said with teary eyes and fell once again to Haku's chest. Her tears where of some sort of joy and hopefulness. She could trust her friend like she always have.

"Hey, look up." Haku said and took Sakura's face with one hand, the other taking the bed's blanket that used to cover them. Sakura did as she was told, looking into Haku's eyes. "Mmmm… That's not right." Using the blanket, she started to wipe the tears off Sakura's face with slow movements. Sakura followed the hand cleaning her face with curious eyes, but soon enough closed them and accepted the act of kindness with a repaired heart.

"That's better." Haku said after a minute of careful cleaning. "Don't get me wrong, you always look beautiful. But I'd rather not see you crying unless it's because you're really happy."

"Haku..." Sakura said and took Haku's hand with the blanket. "This never happened. You're ok with that?"

"..." Haku thought for a moment of what her friend said. In her mind several thoughts passed by, some of them being related to teasing her and being an ass like always, but seeing how serious she looked and how aggressively she reacted when waking up, her thoughts disappeared. "I'm not, but I agree."

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

Sakura couldn't be mad. This was her real friend. A complete but nonetheless overly-confident asshat. She smiled and, just because she couldnt resist, gave her friend a little peck on the lips.

This surely was out of character considering what just happened, but after processing it down, Haku smiled and understood that her friend had forgiven her and, hopefully, can have a chance with her.

Their morning would go a tad more awkwardly, since one of the two couldn't function properly. Wobbly legs and sore arms are funny to see but not have. Either way, it was worth it.

* * *

**This chapter went through several phases and different ways it was written. The version you read was, to me, the most extravagant way of describing someone being betrayed in such a way. If I overdid it, that was my second initial goal. The first being making them more closer, while at the same time putting some distance between them. Their relationship is gonna have a large buildup.**

**Also, this took sometime because school and lots of personal things. Sorry.**

**Until next time!**


	36. Alone

Sunday has fallen upon us. The sun had risen a certain amount of time ago. While a couple in one side of town were reconciled after a harsh moment, in the other side of town a girl was tending to some housework, for instance, hanging moistened clothing items in the backgrounds of her house. Today is a sunny day, might as well use it to her favour.

After hanging all the clothes, arranging them by colour, Chinatsu sighed with pride and walked into her house. Her whole family was out, leaving her alone in the building. She looked around the place. She had already moped the place, fixed her and her sister's bed and done the dishes. The entire house was clean as it could be.

A clean body has a clean soul. But in this case, this clean house had a sweaty occupant. The work wasn't heavy for a girl of such caliber, but the heat, although it wasn't heavy, it was present and persistent. Like a fly that bothers.

Chinatsu wiped the sweat off her face and decided to shower herself. Walking upstairs and to her room, undressing all the way to her bathroom.

While her body acted on autopilot, her mind was busy trying to think of a task for her to do before her family arrives. Cooking something is the most dominant option, so she started to think what, how, which ingredients are best, etc. Before she knew it, she was already inside the shower, her hair just starting to drip water and the doorbell was ringing. She was woken up from her automatic activity because of it ringing twice. She waited a few seconds before he bell rang again. Luckily, she hadn't even started with the soap nor the shampoo, so she just turned the shower off, reached for her purple robe and covered herself as she walked downstairs to the door. Looking through the fisheye, the smile of a certain pervert shone bright and proud. She dyed her hair red?

A sigh of annoyance, followed by the unlocking of the door, Chinatsu opened the door halfway through and leaned in to face the guest.

"What do you want?" Closer inspection at Chris showed that she didn't dyed her hair red, but just her bangs and the first strands of each side of her face with a gradient effect from red on top to her natural black at the bottom.

"Ohh, you greet your guests in a robe now?" Chris said with a sly smile and narrow eyes, scanning the entirety of her friend from head to toes.

Chinatsu just slammed shut the door and waited thirty seconds until she opened the door again. "What do you want?"

"Right now, I wanna take that robe of yours away and just go crazy with you."

Slam.

Thirty seconds.

"What do you want?"

"I need your help for a psychological experiment that our psycho teacher gave me."

"Did she?" Said teacher had never said anything about an experiment.

"It's an extracurricular experiment." Chris replied and fixed her backpack's straps. "I'm a curious motherfucker and I'd love it if you were my test subject."

"Why me?" Chinatsu asked and leaned on the door frame.

"Cause, out of our group of friends, you're the least mentally stable." Chris said nonchalantly and stepped into the house.

"What do you mean by that?" Chinatsu was taken back by such a nasty comment, but tried to ignore it and accept it as a random comment from her friend.

"Nothing special." She said and walked to the living room, taking a seat on a nearby couch. "Come, sit with me."

Chinatsu sighed with deep annoyance. Resigned, she walked towards the living room and accompanied her friend, who took her backpack off and looked into it.

"What's your experiment about?" Chinatsu asked as she tried to take a peek at Chris' bag. As she finished her sentence, Chris pulled out several little plastic boards and her notebook. The plastic boards had well known ink drawings, that even if you don't know their name, you know what they are used for.

"A Rorschach test?" Chinatsu said unimpressed. Somehow predictable and infinitely boring.

"Hey! This one is different!" Chris said and stood up, walking to the dining room and taking a chair from there and towards the living room. "Look, you're not gonna tell me what you see, but you're gonna tell me what you feel when you see each drawing."

"And you said it's different..." Chinatsu answered dryly. "Lets just get this over with." She said and held her face on her hands. Chris frowned, but continued and fixed herself on the chair, opened her notebook and reached for a pen in her backpack.

"Okay then..." Chris said and wrote something on her notebook. "Test R, Board 1." She said as she took one specific board and gave it to Chinatsu. She took in and studied it, spinning it around once and then back to the starting position. For an unknown reason, Chinatsu shifted her position to a more concerned one, resting her body on her elbows on her knees, her face changed with an awkward look mixed with concern.

"What do you feel?" Chris' professional façade never changed, keeping herself straight on her seat, no emotion on her face with narrow eyes. On the inside, she was joyous. The boards had in them not only the ink, but also another type of ink ridiculously similar to the one on the board but with a lighter tone. And with that, she used the ligther ink to draw certain images on the board. If you were to reeeally focus on the ink, you would notice the little change. But if you just overlook it, you won't see the hidden drawing.

"I feel... Possessive.." In this drawing, the hidden ink had drawn the figure of a woman with a wip, hips cocked to a side with her hand on them.

"Ok." Chris said and wrote it down, took another board and switched them with Chinatsu's.

"Okay... I feel... Interestingly happy." This one were two silhouettes of girls holding hands.

Write. Change.

"Okay... I feel rather uncomfortable." This one had the silhouette of a naked woman stretching. Details like the nipples and lack of that natural hang clothes have gave it away.

"Why?" Chris asked, faking curiosity.

"I feel like I'm watching someone." Chinatsu said, clutching her robe unconsciously. "I mean, like taking a shower or something."

"Ohhhh, who might that be?" She asked with a teasing tone.

Write it down. Change.

"Ok..." Chinatsu studied this one thoroughly. A good amount of time, like 15 seconds, passed after she took the board. "I feel... Dunno how to explain it, but I feel like Akari." Guess who was drawn on the board. "Not as if ignored, but as... connected to her."

"How cute." Chris said with a giggle. "Whenever I see you two, I get this warm fuzzy feeling because you're so cute together."

Chinatsu blushed heavily at this comment.

"We're not dating." She said, surprised at her friend's supposition. Chris, giving her best at acting shit out, reacted with a surprised look of disbelief.

"You're not?" She said, faking bafflement. "I thought you were. I mean, you're always together."

"That doesn't mean we are a couple." Chinatsu insisted.

"How come? You two look beautiful together." Chris leaned in as if concerned. Key word, 'as if'.

"Well, I don't know how to answer that." Chinatsu said with a shrug. Chris thought about this, or not, and then took the boards and saved them in her backpack.

"Ok... I wanna try something." She said and looked deeper on it. "You say that you don't know, but I wanna make sure that it's true." She pulled from there her pocket watch.

"Oh..." Chinatsu understood. "You wanna see inside my head?"

"Hey, this is for both of us." Chris said, taking all of her things inside that backpack, all but her watch, and focused on her friend. "I can see and learn how to do some deep psychological tests and you can learn your true feelings and shit. It's win-win."

Chinatsu was skeptical. Since when Chris knows how to do hypnosis? This smells rather fishy for her.

"Since when you know how to do it?" Chinatsu asked, but nonetheless laid more comfortable on the couch.

"I have Chitose." Chris said with a little smile. "Once hypnotized, she can do for me some kinky shit." A blush creeped up to her face, remembering those good moments that she might repeat eventually.

"I shouldn't have asked..." Chinatsu cursed herself. "Just get over with it." She sighed and laid back on the couch with her eyes closed.

"Alrighty." Chris said and prepared her notebook and watch. "Tell me. How are you?"

"I'm fine." Her friend replied. "I'd rather be cooking."

"Well, you will be later." Chris' plan on Akari was to lighten up her desire to have someone. Her need to embrace and grasp, kiss and hold, do romantic stuff. But her plan on Chinatsu was to feel cold, feel alone and in need of someone to fill a hole no amount of cleanliness of anything could fill. A need of someone to hug her and give her kisses.

"Open your eyes." Chris said as she dangled the watch over Chinatsu. The pinkette followed as instructed, and her curiosity made her eyes follow the watch.

"Follow and hear. What time is it on my watch?"

Tick.

"It's..." It was hard to tell.

Tock.

"What time do you think it is?"

Tick.

Chinatsu's sight was blurry.

Tock.

The watch was bright.

Tick.

"You don't know that there is no such thing as time."

Tock.

"You are doomed to be stuck in time. Stuck as you are."

Tick.

"How are you?"

Tock.

"Alone in a clean house. A broken queen in a crystal castle."

"A princess that dreamt with a knight that would come to save her."

"A girl with no company."

"An unsolved Rubik's cube in the shelf."

"A forgotten toy in a chest."

"I'll count down. Once I reach zero, you'll be asleep."

Chris counted slowly, one second every two swings of the watch. Rhythmically and quietly.

Three.

Tick.

Two.

Tock.

One.

Tick.

Zero.

And the last tock never came.

Chinatsu was looking through a window, sitting by her bed. Everything but the window was transparent. She looked at her hands. All she could see was a dark smudge on her sight.

The room disappeared. She was floating in darkness. And she was part of it.

"A dark smudge on an already dark world. Indiscernible from anything else. Abandoned. Forgotten. Alone."

Tears pooled on her eyes.

"Worthless. Valueless. A waste of time and space."

_I am a waste._

"Thrown to the trash. You deserve to be there."

_I am trash._

"Fuck you."

_I am useless._

"No. You're not useless." Another voice said. "You are beautiful."

_I am?_

"Yes." Who was this voice? "You are the most important thing in the universe."

_The universe?_

"You're important to me." This voice sounds so familiar.

_I'm important?_

"You're my reason to be."

"Open your eyes."

The first and most important thing Chinatsu saw was red hair. Two red buns. Beautiful purple eyes.

"Akari." Nothing else mattered. Nothing in the world was important. The only thing that was important was that this girl that suddenly popped out of nowhere in front of her was telling her she wanted her.

A girl that she knew since middle school.

An ignored protagonist.

She cried tears of joy.

"Close your eyes."

When she did, the world in her mind was colorful. She was laying in the grass, holding hands with the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. The girl that saved her from being forgotten.

Chris quickly took off her contact glasses and wig, hiding them deep into her bag.

"I'll count up from zero to three. Once I reach three, you'll wake up and forget I came to your house today."

Zero.

The sky disappeared.

One.

The world was vanishing.

Two.

Chinatsu moved her head to see her lover. A wide smile on her face lingered.

Three.

Snap.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

"Hey, dear. I have to go."

Chinatsu's consciousness returned slowly. The world moved in a blur. Her cheeks felt moist and hot. Her eyes ached.

"It was lovely to be here."

A blur moved from where it originally was and became smaller until it disappeared in a wall.

What happened?


	37. Sorry

**I'm still alive, but won't be updating regularly**

* * *

A Monday morning came and swept laziness all across the nation. Students walked up and down the streets of the city, finding the school grounds where knowledge is stored. Sleepy or prepared, students walked into the buildings, ready to start another week.

"But what if butts were horizontal instead of vertical?" Kyoko was asking the hard questions, as always.

"Pants would have to be completely redesigned." Chris commented while finishing off a quick brushing of her girlfriend's hair. Chitose giggled at the stupidity of the question and answer.

"Also toilets, chairs, stools, anything you can sit on." She added with a little smile.

"Why are you asking that?" Yui sighed in exasperation, even more than usual. "Don't answer tha-"

"Yui, these questions can redefine the mere nature of human life!" Kyoko exaggerated. "These questions can morph and distort reality as we know it!"

"No, they don't." Yui replied dryly. The current trio walked several meters in front of another group of girls, which were having a very different conversation.

"So... You don't remember anything you did yesterday? Or just a part of it?" Sakurako asked the very confused Chinatsu.

"The earliest memory I have of yesterday is that I was taking a shower... And then I was laying down on the couch, wearing a robe with tears on my face."

"Maybe you fell and you forgot about it?" Himawari inched closed to Chinatsu's nape, looking for a rash or something like it.

"I don't think so." Chinatsu said with a distant look. "I would feel the pain afterwards. What do you think, Akari-chan?"

Curiously, during the entirety of their journey to school, the ignored redhead that is Akari had been awfully quiet and distant ever since the beginning. She was walking at the same speed, but an arm length away of the group, not even looking at their general direction.

"...Umm... D-dunno..." She said quietly with a shrug. Her reaction was severely noticed by her friends, making them confused.

"What's the matter? You feel ok?" Himawari changed from being close to Chinatsu towards Akari direction. Akari reacted properly and inched away.

"Yeah. I'm ok." She replied looking at her friend. Her eyes were quick, and continuously missed the pinkette. Ever since Chris' interesting visit, Akari had this weird feeling of incline towards Chinatsu. But at the same time, feeling that incline freaked her out and she distanced herself from that thought constantly. The only logical way to describe whats going on in her head is "I don't know why I'm feeling this, but it feels nice and I don't like it."

"You sure?" Chinatsu asked, walking closed to her friend. A sudden flash of that dream on the beach blinded Akari's mind, making her blush quickly and look away. "You're too red."

"I-I'm fine!" She said and ran away, unable to cope with the input her mind was consistently feeding her.

"..." Chinastu's worrying became greater when this happened, confused by her friend's actions.

"That was completely out of character." Sakurako said after a moment of silence. "And we are talking about a girl with nothing to be impressed by."

"That's just mean." Himawari replied, smacking softly her arm. The two girls continued to, as always, return insults and comments. But while they were telling themselves things, Chinatsu was deep in thought. Why did Akari reacted that way? Why was she acting so strangely?

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed an indiscreet smile from Chris, too obvious for her. A look that said "You'll understand" with a sly smile and knowing eyes. Chinatsu's confusion grew bigger as she ventured into the school grounds.


End file.
